Momentos en la vida
by cinti.linda
Summary: por que en la vida no todo es felicidad , puesto que no es perfecta , como lidiaran la familia cullen,whitlock ,swan con las mas duros momentos, como enfrentaran los cambios tanto buenos como malos bueno eso lo vamos a descubrir segunda parte de nuestra historia un hermoso cliché
1. Chapter 1

**Momentos en la vida **

**CAP 1 **

**BELLA POV **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Momentos eso era lo que estaba hecha la vida y muchos había vivido en los últimos 5 años, desde que me case con jasper habíamos vivido buenos y malos momentos pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar, no mas que unas peleas pero siempre arreglábamos las cosas, nuestros hijos crecían bien muy bien ya tenían 8 casi 9 años y crecían cada día un poco mas. Emmet y rose tenían ya dos hijas una de de 4 y otra de 3 Ema y meredith es ultima nombrada en honor de mi abuela, eran la adoración de mi hermano. Alice y Edward como en todo lo que hacían desde que se declararon por fin su amor lo hacían demasiado exagerado tenían 3 hijos de 8 meses si salieron con trillizos y eso que Edward no tiene genes de gemelos sorprendentemente Alice sigue teniendo una gran figura ariadne , Samuel , Michael. Sue mi adorada sue solo unos meses después de mi boda Marcus le pidió matrimonio y aunque no quería dejarnos casi tuve que rogarle que por nosotros no se preocupara y al fin acepto Vivian a media hora de nosotros , fue una boda muy intima donde conocí a su sobrina que mas que su sobrina era su hija la criaba desde que ella tenia 2 años cuando sue tenia 29 años se quedo con ella después de que su hermana y cuñado murieran en un accidente de auto fue una boda muy bonita , venia muy seguido quería ayudarme yo después de que ella se caso le pedí a Demitri que mediera horarios mas flexibles y el no se negó pero logre tener una carrera profesional y una vida de familia. Demitri y Kate la hora asistente personal de jasper salieron por 3 años después se fueron a vivir juntos hace un 2 años y hace uno por fin se habían casado. Ángela y ben se habían ido a Alemania como cobertura especial por las olimpiadas que serian en 4 años regresaban en 4y 6 meses y aunque no estaban casado era como si lo estuvieran.

Hoy era viernes y Carlisle quería hablar con nosotros parecía algo serio aunque las apuestas están en que esme y el se van a ir de viaje estaba esperando solo a que llegara jasper los niños estaban en casa de un amigo si me costo aceptar que mis niños crecían y pronto comenzaron las pijamadas y hoy estaban en una d esas hoy no fueron a la escuela por que su maestra esta enferma así que en la mañana se los llevaron regresan el domingo ,su amiguito es un niño algo tímido y sus papas son muy buenas personas y se conocen desde que entraron a la primaria.

Amor ya estas lista –me pregunto jasper entrando en la sala

Si ya estoy lista cariño – le dije se acerco a mi y me beso si a pesar de lo que se dice de que el matrimonio da monotonía y apaga la llama a nosotros no nos había pasado eso era algo complicado tener momentos solos pero a siempre lo lográbamos era muy excitante hacerlo así la llama estaba mas que prendida , cuando terminamos el beso le sonreí

Sabes que tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros dos –le pregunte coqueta

Si estaba consiente de ello -me dijo

Bien solo quería aclarar el punto –le dije

Ok no puedo esperar por esta noche –me dijo

Somos dos pero vámonos que mientras mas tarde salgamos de aquí mas tarde regresaremos –le dije salimos dela casa y llegamos en tiempo récor bueno considerando que su casa estaba a diez minutos cuando llegamos los autos de emmet y Edward ya estaban aquí , jasper me ayudo a bajar del auto toco el timbre y nos abrió esme que seguía hermosa sin importar los años

Hola pasen solo faltaban ustedes –nos dijo dándonos un beso a cada uno en la mejilla la veía rara pero no sabia que era

Por fin llegan – dijo emmet

Hola a ti también emmet –le dijo jasper riendo salude a mi hermano y a rose

Tita bella – grito Ema la cargue y le di un beso en la mejilla

Hola hermosa –le dije y la baje y corrió a brazos de jasper y luego salió mi otra sobrinita

Tita bea-me grito le costaba un poco decir mi nombre con sus 3 añitos

Hola enana – repetí el mismo procedimiento con ella luego me acerque a saludar a Alice los trillizos estaban dormidos , después de eso comenzamos a platicar hasta que por fin apareció Carlisle me acerque a saludarlo

Hola como estas pa –le dije a veces le decía así lo abrace como era mi costumbre

Bien hija –me dijo

Barbera –me dijo jasper

Pues es mi papi di le papi –le dije sacándole la lengua a jasper abrazando con un brazo a Carlisle como siempre el se rio

Ni modo hijo ella tiene razón llevas 5 años casado ya deberías saberlo –le dijo

Lo vez –le dije me separe de el para que se saludaran

Hola papa –dijo

Hola hijo

Bueno pasemos al comedor –dijo esme , pasamos al comedor donde comimos una rica lasaña de postre comimos un rico helado de durazno ahora estábamos tomando café

Bueno pasemos ala sala ahí nos tomamos el café –dijo Carlisle y así lo hicimos en la sala solo estábamos adultos las niñas veían tele y los bebes estaban dormiditos

Bueno queríamos hablar con ustedes de algo –dijo esme

Bueno aquí estamos que pasa-dijo Edward

Bueno verán –dijo esme pero se quedo callada esto no me daba buena espina

Que pasa me están preocupando –le pregunte

Bueno chicos hace unas semanas comencé a sentirme mal –dijo Carlisle en cuanto dijo eso las señales de alerta de mi cerebro sonaron

Pero que pasa estas bien –pregunto Alice

Ya fuiste al doctor papa-pregunto rose

Papa por que no nos habías dicho –pregunto ahora jasper

Si papa por que –pregunto Edward

Chicos déjenlo terminar de hablar –les dije

Bueno como decía me fui ha hacer unos estudios –dijo el

Bueno pero como salieron esos exámenes –pregunte

No, no salieron bien el doctor dice que tengo leucemia y tengo que comenzar con la quimioterapia –en cuando dijo eso sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba por completo la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de jasper se tenso nadie dijo nada por unos minutos yo sentía ese agujero en el estomago

Puedo ver esos análisis –pidió rose

Si claro que si –le dijo esme se los trajo rose los leyó pro unos segundos si de por si estaba pálida palideció mas cuando los leyó

Yo que pasa rosie –pregunto emmet con cara de preocupación

Es verdad es leucemia pero yo me encargare de esto papa es mi trabajo y no voy a permitir que cualquiera te atienda –dijo rose

Bueno y que procede rose –pregunto jasper

Pues darle el tratamiento cuanto antes –dijo ella

Bien todo va a estar bien –dije

Si bella tiene razón eres un hombre fuerte joven saludable –dijo emmet

Bien no se diga mas papa y aquí vamos a estar para apoyarte –dijo Edward pasado eso todos decidimos irnos teníamos mucho que asimilar cada uno se despidió de esme y de Carlisle con un abrazo en lo que ellos se despedían yo les mande un mensaje de que quiera verlos en 30 minutos en la casa cuando ellos se fueron me despedí primero de esme

Nos vemos mañana esme todo va estar bien –le dije

Eso espero hija yo no me voy a despegar de el –me dijo luego lo abrase a el tenia un nudo en la garganta

Nos vemos mañana pa vas a estar bien me oyes vas a estar bien –le dije como pude el solo me abrazo no dijo nada jasper se despidió de ellos y salimos de ahí jasper iba callado y lo entendía yo misma estaba impresionada nos subimos al auto yo lo único que hice fue tomar su mano cuando lo hice me volteo a ver y podía verlo en su mirada el no estaba bien tome su mano y la bese y la tome fuerte entre la mía no tenia las palabras pero quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí para el. Pronto llegamos ala casa donde ya estaban todos esperando nadie dijo nada nos sentamos en la sala

Bueno bella para que quieras que viniéramos –pregunto emmet

Miren la noticia que acabamos de recibir nos acaba de cambiar la vida lose pero tenemos que organizarnos no podemos dejara esme sola por que la conocemos y no va estar bien para ella estar totalmente pendiente de Carlisle tenemos que cuidar de ambos –les dije

Tiene razón esto es complicado –dijo rose

Si pero como –pregunto Alice

Bueno tenemos que hacer que esme no este todo el tiempo en casa que no deje el trabajo –les dije ,esme y emmet trabajaban juntos en el restaurant ella organizaba eventos en el restaurant de hecho ya teníamos tres de ellos pero trabajaba mas en el principal

Ok de eso me encargo yo- dijo emmet

Que mas –pregunto jasper

Bueno alguien tendrá que estar con el desde la mañana hasta en la tarde –dije

Si pero el problema aquí es que con 3 bebes como le hago –me pregunto Alice

Tienes razón y ahora mas que nunca tienen que sacar a delante la constructora –dijo rose

Bien yo lo are –les dije

Estas segura –me pregunto Edward

Mira Alice no puede no con tres bebes y rose es doctora y no dudo que quiera estar muy al pendiente de su salud ustedes tienen que mantener la empresa –dije

Pero y tu trabajo y los niños –me pregunto rose

Mira mis hijos están mas grandes van mas tiempo ala escuela y del trabajo pues lo puedo dejar –dije jasper me volteo a ver pero no dijo nada

Bella estas completamente segura –pregunto emmet

Si obvio cuando pueden tienen que ir constantemente pero si yo puedo –les dije

Bien así lo aremos –dijeron con eso se marcharon y nos quedamos solos el fue hacia el bar y hiso lo que muy pocas veces hacia, tomarse una copa debo admitir que a veces eso me daba miedo me recordaba a Charlie pero en esta ocasión hasta yo quería una copa

Sírveme me uno también –le dije

Aquí tienes –me dijo dándome el vaso el se sentó en un banquito de la cocina estaba muy preocupada saque un cigarro no fumo casi solo cuando me siento muy presionada o preocupada lo encendí cuando se dio cuanta me vio sabia que eso era signo de presión con migo ,me senté enfrente de el con un banquito también y me fume mi cigarro no se en que momento mis lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de mis ojos pero cuando lo note me las limpie tenia que ser fuerte pero seguían corriendo agache un poco la mirada para que el no lo notara pero lo hiso siempre lo hacia

Bella…-dijo el

Lo siento –le dije

No lo sientas , estas segura de renunciar no me dijiste que tenias un proyecto muy importante que era el que podía cambiar tu carrera mas de lo que lo ha hecho –me pregunto

Muy segura te lo he dicho es y ha sido un padre para mi y es mi familia lo voy hacer –le dije

Ok –me dijo tome su mano

Hey… vamos a salir de esto me escuchas te amo y podemos con esto –le dije

También te amo bella nunca lo dudes –me dijo

No lo hago

Puedo decir que ese día nunca lo voy a olvidar y mucho menos de lo que paso después de ello jasper se encerró en si mismo a estado usando el trabajo como excusa. Yo le dije lo que pasaba a Demitri y el me dijo que mi empleo esta para cuando regrese y que cuente con el para lo que necesite, sue lo mismo de hecho me estaba ayudando yendo por los niños y trayéndolos a casa de esme y Carlisle o se los llevaba ala casa y comía ahí con ellos mis niños no eran tontos tenia miedo de lo que lo podría pasar a su abuelo. Jasper llegaba algo tarde les contaba un cuento a sus hijos me daba un beso y adormir ahora estaba de viaje en Arizona regresaba mañana estaba leyendo un poco eran las 10 de la noche cuando jaclyn entro al cuarto

Que paso mi amor –le pregunte al verla con lagrimas en los ojos

Mama me duelen mucho mis oídos y a jaden también –me dijo me levente y me acerque a ella tenia algo de temperatura

A ver vamos con tu hermano ahorita te doy algo para el dolor-le dije entre a su cuarto y mi niño también tenia sus ojitos llorosos le tome la temperatura y tenia un poco les di un calmante para el dolor que rose me dio para ellos hace algún tiempo se los die y los puse adormir pero al ratito jaclyn volvió a despertar diciendo que le dolía mucho aun igual que jaden les tome de nuevo la temperatura y nunca había sentido tanto miedo tenían 39 grados eso era demasiado

Ok tenemos que ir al doctor –les dije los abrigue lo mejor que pude los metí en el auto y fui al hospital no quise llamar a rose estaría muy cansada aparte era muy noche era la 1 de la mañana

Doctor que tienen –le pregunte cuando termino de revisarlos

Los que estos pequeños tienen es una otitis aguda en el oído –me dijo – les daré amoxicilina se le tiene que dar por 5 días cada 8 horas les daré la primera en inyección para que puedan dormir –se las puso pese a que no querían minutos después se durmieron mientras me daban la receta una enfermera me ayudo a subirlos al auto maneje con cuidado nunca se habían puesto tan mal como para ir al hospital era la primera vez llegue a la casa los cargue como pude no se como pero lo hice los subí a su cuarto y los meto ala cama tome el sillón individual de su cuarto y me puse frente a su cama con una manta y el cojín era incomodo pero no pensaba moverme de aquí en toda la noche y así lo hice los estuve revisando para ver si les bajaba la temperatura así cada hora no se en que momento me quede dormida desperté cuando alguien toco mi hombro abrí los ojos

Que paso bella por que estas aquí –me pregunto sue

Dios sue me espantaste , tuvieron mucha fiebre tuvimos que ir al hospital anoche –le dije parándome para checar de nuevo su temperatura ya no tenían

Gracias adiós ya no tienen , a que hora son sue –pregunte

Son las 8 de la mañana –me dijo

Y se puede saber por que no me llamaste -me pregunto

Lo siento sue no se me cruzo por la mente –le dije no se como pero sentí unas nauseas espantosas y Salí corriendo al baño y saque toda la cena

Estas bien –me pregunto

Si yo creo que fue la preocupación ya sabes que me pasa –le dije

Esta bien si tu lo dices –me dijo los niños despertaron mejor hoy no irían a la escuela y yo tenia que ir con Carlisle así que me los lleve cuando llegue a la casa de esme y Carlisle que últimamente parecía mas mi casa baje a los niños tenían puesta la pijama me abrió esme

Hola hija –me dijo

Hola esme –le dije

Y estos niños por que no están en la escuela pregunto dándole un beso a cada uno el cual correspondieron pero no tardaron nada entrar ala casa y prender la tele

Se me pusieron un poco malitos anoche –le dije

Pero están bien –me pregunto

Si no te preocupes –le dije

Bueno cualquier cosa me llamas –me dijo y se fue aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue convencerla de nuestro plan de cuidar de ambos cheque que los niños estuvieran bien y me dirigí hacia el estudio que era donde siempre estaba Carlisle o la mayor parte del tiempo

Buenos días Carlisle –le dije cuando entre , tenia casi un mes con el tratamiento tenia un semblante cansado y algo ojeroso

Buenos días hija pero que pinta traes –me dijo supongo que la mala noche me pasaba factura- que paso no dormiste bien

No mucho –le dije sentándome en el sillón que tenia ahí

Por que –me pregunto dude si decirle no me gustaba preocuparlo

Anda dime no lo pienses tanto –me dijo

Bien ayer se pusieron un poco malitos los niños y los tuve que llevar al hospital en la noche –le dije

Que tienen y por que no llamaste –me pregunto

Tienen una otitis aguda en los oídos y no llame por que era bastante noche –le dije

Mm ya lo sabe jasper –me pregunto

No ,no quería preocuparlo y que por eso se viniera como loco pero le voy a llamar –le dije jasper solo había venido una vez en casi un mes

Bien

Pasamos la mañana leyendo y platicando vio la tele con los niños un rato como a eso de las 2 de la tarde subió a su cuarto a descansar los niños igual con medicina cayeron rendidos , decidí que tenia que llamar a jasper sonó 2 veces hasta que contesto

Que paso cariño – me pregunto

Estas ocupado –le pregunte

Por que paso algo –pregunto alarmado

Cálmate nada que no se solucionable –le dije

Ok no estoy ocupado que paso

Bueno quería avisarte que ayer los niños se pusieron mal –le dije preparándome para su reacción

Que¡ por que no me hablaste ,como están que tienen –me pregunto preocupado

Tranquilo solo fe una infección en los oídos solo fue el susto , y no te hable por que lo que menos quería es que te vinieras como loco y preocupado -le dije

Esta bien como están ahora –me pregunto

Están dormidos por la medicina pase toda la noche checándoles la temperatura y ya están bien vale no te preocupes te amo jasper –le dije sin saber como demonios hacerlo entrar en razón sobre su actitud pero no sabia como y por un lado lo entendía pero no podía estar así para siempre

También te amo –me dijo y colgó

Ya había pasado una semana los niños estaban mas que bien, la que no anda nada bien era yo creo que tengo una infección estomacal o algo o tal vez solo son las preocupaciones. Hoy es fin de semana, sábado y como un acuerdo los niños hoy se quedan con rose y emmet así nos los vamos rolando los fines de semana.

Ya están listos jaclyn , jaden no tardan en llegar por ustedes –les grite

Ya vamos mama-me gritaron de vuelta y como si lo invocara con la mente tocaron el timbre abrí y era emmet

Hola em ,pasa en un segundo bajan –le dije

Hola no te preocupes , y tu como estas –me pregunto

Bien y tu –le pregunte

Bien , la que me preocupa es rose –me dijo sentándose en la sala con migo

Por que , que pasa –le pregunte

No para de investigar sobre la enfermedad de Carlisle siento que un día de estos se volverá loca , esta buscando mas opciones tratamientos en otros hospitales – me dijo

Es entendible pero tenemos que hacer que pare un poco sabes que el lunes es su día libre un café no nos ara mal dile que quiero verla en el café cerca del hospital y que también vendrá Alice –le dije

Ok , gracias y yo le digo –me dijo cuando los niños bajaron corriendo

Tío emmet estamos listos –dijeron

Bueno chaparros vámonos –les dijo

Adiós mama – me dijeron

Partí a casa de esme y Carlisle, ya que hoy esme tenia un evento importante cuando llegue note que esme ya se había ido, no me moleste ni en tocar esme me dio unas llaves en cuanto entre me tope con la trabajadora domestica

Buenos días Evelyn –la salude

Señora bella buenos días el patrón esta en el estudio –me dijo

Gracias -le dije me dirigí a el estudio donde Carlisle leía

Buenos días Carlisle –le dije entrando aparto su mirada del libro que tenia en las manos

Buenos días hija –me dijo me senté junto a el por alguna extraña razón su loción me dio un asco pero era ilógico yo amo esa loción me pare como pude y llegue al baño de enfrente del estudio y saque todo lo que no tenia en mi sistema por que ni siquiera había desayunado cuando por fin termine me di cuanta de que había dejado la puerta abierta donde Carlisle me veía con preocupación me lave y salimos del baño me obligo a sentarme

Estoy bien , Carlisle vale solo es el estrés –le dije pero me vio con una expresión que no supe descifrar

Eso me vienes diciendo desde hace un par de días –me dijo

Por que es la verdad –le dije no muy convencida pero ahora menos que nunca no tenia derecho a enfermar

Bien yo creo que se que te pasa –me dijo con una sonrisa

Así y que es –le pregunte me tendió una bolsa de platico negra

Que es esto –le pregunte tomando la bolsa

Ábrelo y lo sabrás- me dijo sentándose lo abrí y lo que encontré me dejo en shock lo saque eran 2 pruebas de embarazo fue como si de pronto todo se hubiera detenido

No , no creo –le dije no muy segura porque pensándolo bien tiene rato que de mi regla no se nada de nada

O si yo creo que si y tienes ese brillo especial de una mujer que lleva la vida en su cuerpo – me dijo

No , no creo en serio no-le dije

Bueno no pierdes nada con hacértela y salir de dudas –me dijo sonriendo y si ,si lo estaba no podía quedarme con la duda

Bien lo are solo para demostrarte que no -le dije tomando la bolsa y de nuevo al baño saque la cajita la abrí y leí y releí las instrucciones estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa , me hice ambas pruebas y espera los venditos 3 minutos los mas desesperantes y largos de mi vida , tome la primera mis manos me temblaban la vi y me quede sorprendida la dichosa prueba decía positivo y era una de esas que salen en a tele que hasta te dice mas o menos de cuantas semanas estas , y la mía decía mas de 3 pero estas cosas son 99.9 seguras podía ser el 0.1 porciento , tome la otra y decía lo mismo estaba embarazada realmente lo estaba como reflejo lleve mi mano a mi vientre. Esto no me lo esperaba, jasper y yo queríamos un hijo pero hasta el próximo año teníamos planeado comenzar a buscarlo. Guarde las pruebas en sus cajas y las metí en la bolsa Salí del baño y me tumbe junto a Carlisle

Estoy embarazada pero como –dije con incredulidad aun no me lo creía

Bueno el como creo que te lo imaginas –me dijo

Bueno se como pero demonios estoy hecha un lio –le dije

No lo dudo tu cara me lo dice –me dijo

Voy a tener un hijo con jasper –dije sin creérmelo aun

Si así es -me dijo y miles de miedos aparecieron en mi , seria buena madre , que diría jasper los niños

Ok no se que tengo que hacer ahora –le dije

Bueno primero que nada tienes que decirle a jasper y ya juntos resolverán lo demás –me dijo sonriendo y era verdad pero mi marido estaba refugiado en el trabajo así que tenia que recuperarlo primero para dar ese paso

Bien claro esta que primero tienes que sacarlo del estado en el que esta –me dijo y me voltee sorprendida no sabia que sabia

Conozco a cada uno de mis hijos y tiene miedo pero te apuesto que sabe hasta que medicina me están dando y de cómo estoy –me dijo y era verdad

Tienes razón – le dije – abuelito

Si abuelo de nuevo es lo que necesitamos algo puro que nos llene de esperanza –me dijo le sonreí

Así pasamos la tarde platicando hasta que se canso se comenzó a sentir mal lo ayude a subir a su cuarto, me quede pensando en como en un momento la vida cambia y hoy me había cambiado. Me fui la casa dormí un poco por que esta noche recuperaba a mi marido como a eso de las 10 de la noche partí hacia el periódico sabia que Demitri estaría ahí , solo quedaba el y el guardia que me dejo pasar ya que me conocía

-este ocupado –le pregunte parada en la puerta

Milagro que te veo ,pero que haces aquí tan tarde –me pregunto

Bueno que una no puede venir a ver a un amigo –le dije con inocencia

De que puedes ,puedes paro a esta hora –me dijo

Si bueno es que mi marido aun sigue en la oficina –le dije

Si dios ya casi ni veo a Kate –me dijo y yo lo sabia por eso estaba ahí

Lo se somos dos pero si no tienes problemas vamos ala constructora es la ultima vez que se queda tan tarde –le dije

Que vas a hacer –me pregunto

Recuperar a nuestras parejas eso mismo –le dije

Bueno vamos pero yo te llevo –me dijo

Vale de todos modos no pienso irme sin el –le dije

Tienes algo diferente y no se que es –me dijo

No se de que hablas –le dije

Salimos rumbo la constructora, al igual que el periódico estaba desierto solo Kate y obvio jasper, Kate se sorprendió al vernos

Que hacen aquí paso algo –nos pregunto

Nada no pasa nada ya puedes irte yo me quedo con jasper –le dije

Esta bien bella no seas muy dura con el no lo ha pasado bien y necesita asimilar las cosas –me dijo le sonreí

Lo se pero le he dado un mes Kate ya es hora de que lo haga entender pero no seré muy dura con el vete tranquila y gracias por cuidar de el

No tienes que darlas –me dijo me despedí de Demitri entre en su oficina no alzo ni el rostro yo

Que paso Kate –pregunto sin apartar la vista de los documentos que tenia enfrente

No soy Kate –le dije eso si lo hiso reaccionar el sabia a que venia

**Bueno chicas deben en estos momento querer matarme pero en mi defensa puedo decir que ya se los había comentado espero les guste mucho esta nueva etapa ** **no seré tan mala también habrá cosas bonitas la familia esta creciendo **

**Bueno quiero agradecer a : ****marieisahale**** , ****Cullen-21-gladys**** , ****Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**** , ****Vero Grey Cullen**** , ****BeA'Directioner**** , ****aracelicullen**** , ****TkmMichu**** , ****kattzz**** , ****M-PotterMasen**** , guest , Fabiola, ****MIELCULLENBLACK**** ,cereza acida **

**Y atodas las lectoras anónimas espero que me acompañen en este nuevo viaje **

**Las quiere by cinti **


	2. Chapter 2 cap 2 llueve sobre mojado

**Momentos en la vida **

**CAP 2 **

**BELLA POV **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

No soy Kate- le dije

Bella cariño que haces aquí tan tarde paso algo –me pregunto

Eso mismo puedo preguntarte a ti –le dije el volvió su mirada al escritorio esto me traía recuerdos

No se de que hablas tengo mucho trabajo –me dijo suspire y me acerque a el me pare frente al escritorio , esto si que me traía recuerdos la gran diferencia es que ya no era su niñera sino su esposa

Jasper cariño tienes que parar esto –le dije

No se de que hablas enserio –me dijo , Ahh como le gusta complicarse la vida

Ok sabes que jasper whitlock Platt de swan me tienes que escuchar y de aquí no me muevo hasta que me escuches y me veas al menos a los ojos – le dije pero no lo hiso me acerque hasta donde estaba su silla

Cariño habla conmigo lo prometimos no en las buenas y en las malas y que siempre sostendría tu mano y tu la mía –le dije tomando su mano que estaba sobre el escritorio

Te necesito jasper mucho te he dado un mes esperando que tu solo reaccionaras pero no lo haces –le dije – por favor no te cierres - eso hiso efecto y volteo su silla para que aquedara enfrente mío y me vio a los ojos tenia una profunda tristeza me hinque enfrente de la silla el agacho su rostro para poder ver el mío , yo tome sus manos que estaba en su regazo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas me partió el alma solo 2 veces lo había visto llorar cuando me propuso matrimonio y el día de la boda tome su rostro en mis manos el agacho la mirada

Por favor veme deja me verte –le pedí pero no seguía sin verme tenia que hacer algo así que sorprendiéndolo me senté en su regazo obligándolo a que pusiera sus manos en mi cintura lo abrace por el cuello al principio no me abrazo pero no tardo mucho en abrazarme muy fuerte sentía sus lagrimas en mi cuello yo solo acariciaba su pelo

Esta bien amor toda va a estar bien juntos siempre –le dije

Lo …siento se supone que debo cuidar de ti de mis hijos y hui por que como podía cuidarlos y decirles que todo va bien si ni yo mismo lo se el hombre que ha sido mi roca toda mi vida de pronto enferma y no se como afrontarlo –me dijo en medio de sollozos

Shh lo se tranquilo vale –le dije se pare un poco de el para poder ver su rostro limpie sus lagrimas y lo bese un beso tierno el cual me correspondió

Te amo gracias que hice para merecerte –me preguntado

Lo mismo que yo para merecerte a ti –le dije me sonrió

Como esta –me pregunto

El esta bien luchando el sabe que tienes miedo pero sabe que estas al pendiente de el cariño el lo entiende –le dije

Vamos a casa –le dije – quiero dormir junto a ti abrazarte y que me abraces –le dije

Vamos , hermosa te amo y no me voy a cansar de decirlo –me dijo y así lo hicimos lo lleve a casa donde lo abrace hasta quedarme dormida en la mañana directa al baño a sacar todo mi contenido estomacal lo cual hiso que el despertara

Te encuentras bien –me pregunto preocupado pero no le podía dar tremenda noticia así Salí del baño después de limpiarme

Si estoy bien algo me cayo mal es solo eso –le dije – no te preocupes

Bueno –me dijo

El día la pasamos juntos abrazados y tranquilos como hace mucho no lo estábamos, solo fue un rato a su oficina para revisar unos documentos mientras yo veía una película. Como a eso de las 8 de la noche emmet me llevo a los niños

Gracias emmet –le dije

No hay de que ya cenaron –me dijo

Y jasper –me pregunto

Esta en casa –le dije y el sabia a que me refería

Me de gusto ya era hora , hay algo diferente en ti pero no se que es –me dijo no era el primero en decírmelo a este paso ellos se iban a dar cuanta antes de que le dijera a jasper se lo diría hoy antes de irnos ala cama

No se de que hablas em –le dije nos despedimos

Jaclyn , jaden papa esta en casa –les dije

Si¡-dijeron emocionados corrieron a donde jasper yo los seguí jasper tenia una gran sonrisa

Hola como les fue se divirtieron –les pregunto

Si el tío emmet hiso hamburguesas –dijo jaden

Y comimos helado , y hot cakes -le dijo jaclyn , la platicaron todo su fin de semana y jasper lo escuchaba atentamente ellos habían extrañado a papa jugo un rato con ellos hasta que los mande a dormir pese a sus protestas jasper quería atroparlos mientras yo secaba los platos

Bella tenemos que hablar –me dijo jasper si algo se es que el "tenemos que hablar" nunca es bueno voltee con el plato y el trapo para verlo en lo que secaba el plato

Dime que pasa –le pregunte viéndolo

Bueno tienes que estar tranquila –me dijo pero eso solo hiso que me preocupara mas

Jasper habla que pasa me estas asustando –le dije aun secando el plato

Bueno me llego algo por correo es una demanda de victoria , quiere a los niños –me dijo lo único que mi cabeza entendió fue victoria ,demanda y quieres a los niños ,el plato se resbalo de mis manos como mi mundo entero rompiendo se en pedazos me quede congelado por un segundo

Demonios… yo…yo lo recojo –me agache y comencé a levantar los pedazos uno se clavo en mi palma solté los pedazos que traía en mi mano y de mi salió una risa si una risa me senté ahí en el piso enfrente de los pedazos de ese plato el se acerco a mi tomo mi mano agachándose e mi altura

Hey déjame ver tu mano –me dijo se la tendí pero mi risa era de puro miedo y de lo absurdo de mi vida en pujo los pedazos del plato con el pie y se sentó junto a mi , mi risa se convirtió en un poco de llanto

Lo… siento debo de parecer una loca…. Riendo llorando –le dije

Ven aquí déjame te ayudo a pararte –me dijo

No… no se como me puedo parar jasper mi vida se esta desmoronando frente a mi…y… no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, pero con esto no se si pueda puede pasar todo pero mi hijos jasper no… soportare perderlos me muero sin ellos -le dije en medio de sollozos – dime como me levanto por que esto es mucho para mi… en que momento todo cambio… en que momento… y quiero ser fuerte debo serlo pero me estoy quedando sin fuerzas jasper de donde saco las fuerzas –le dije ahora si llorando estaba sacando todo lo que tenia un mes acumulando y esta noticia venia a darme el tiro de gracia el solo me abrazo dejo que sacara todo , después de un rato de estar ahí sentados me convenció de pararme me vendo la mano termine agotada emocionalmente no le dije nada del embarazo no podía darle esa noticia después de las noticias que el me había dado. Como a eso de las 4 de la mañana me pare no podía dormir mi cerebro trabajaba al mil por hora me pare con el cuidado de no despertar a jasper y fui al cuarto de los niños me pare en junto a la puerta podía verlos dormir tranquilamente metidos en el profundo mar de los sueños , en su inocencia en cada momento vivido y entendí que yo soy su madre mi pregunta a jasper era de donde saco la fuerza y lo tuve siempre en frente de mi , lleve mi mano a mi vientre no solo lo tenia enfrente mío sino dentro mío mis hijos ellos tenían que ser mi fuerza y no iba a rendirme tan fácil ,lucharía con uñas y dientes por ellos nadie iba a quitarme lo que es mío solo sobre mi cadáver.

**JASPER POV **

La noticia de que mi papa estaba enfermo fue el golpe mas fuerte que había tenido, me aleje de todo trabaja para no pensar mucho en ellos y bella mi bella ella si que me había tenido paciencia pero todo tiene un limite, ella vine y me obligo a salir de mi caparazón me recordó tanto a cuando estúpidamente la despedí. Me entendió me consoló dormí como tenia un mes que no lo hacia tranquilo abrazado a ella. Al día siguiente me la pase con ella abrazado viendo la tele olvidándome un poco de todo los problemas , ya en la tarde la deje viendo una película , fui al mi oficina para revisar algunas cosas y me encontré con el correo pero hubo una carta que llamo mi atención era de la corte la abrí , cuando la leí me sorprendí era victoria quería pelear por la custodia de los niños teníamos que ir ala corte el próximo mes los problemas parecían no acabar estaba por llamar a Edward cuando escuche a la luz de mi vida mis hijos que vinieron corriendo hacia donde estaba los abrace como los había extrañado me contaron todo su fin de semana , jugué con ellos , cuando bella los mando a dormir ya que mañana tenían clases pese a sus protestas no pudieron mas que obedecer me encargue de meterlos ala cama, en lo que bella lavaba los platos tenia que hablar con ella de esto.

Bella tenemos que hablar –le dije ella volteo sosteniendo un plato y secándolo

Dime que pasa-me pregunto

Bueno tienes que estar tranquila –le dije ella palideció un poco

Jasper habla que pasa , me estas asustando –me dijo no había forma de dar esa noticia de una forma mas delicada

Bueno me llego algo por correo es una demanda de victoria , quiere a los niños –le dije su rostro no tenia expresión alguna , el plato que tenia en las manos se le resbalo eso la hiso reaccionar

Demonios… yo…yo lo recojo –me dijo como nerviosa se agacho rápidamente y comenzó a juntar los pedazos no se con que fuerza los tendría en sus manos que se corto la palma de su mano izquierda soltó lo que traía en la mano y sorprendiéndome comenzó a reír pero yo La conocía esa era una risa nerviosa termino por sentarse en el piso me agache junto a ella

Hey Déjame ver tu mano –le dije me tendió su mano era un corte poco profundo pero nada que preocuparse , con mi pie aleje los trozos del plato y me senté junto a ella su risa paso a ser un sollozo

Lo… siento debo de parecer una loca…. Riendo llorando –me dijo en medio de sollozo y risa entre mesclada me partía verla así

Ven déjame te ayudo a pararte –le dije quería llevarla a nuestro cuarto y verle esa mano

No… no se como me puedo parar jasper mi vida se esta desmoronando frente a mi…y… no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, pero con esto no se si pueda puede pasar todo pero mi hijos jasper no… soportare perderlos me muero sin ellos –me dijo en medio de sollozos bella se estaba rompiendo y la entendí ella había sido muy fuerte pero esto pudo con ella -dime como me levanto por que esto es mucho para mi… en que momento todo cambio… en que momento… y quiero ser fuerte debo serlo pero me estoy quedando sin fuerzas jasper de donde saco las fuerzas –me pregunto yo no supe que decirle y sabia que ella ahora no necesitaba que yo hablara así que solo la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude y la deje desahogarse , logre convencerla para que fuéramos a la cama y para vendarle la mano y no la solté la abrace hasta que se quedo dormida , en la madrugada sentí que no había nadie junto a mi , me pare a buscarla y la encontré en el cuarto de los niños la abrace por la cintura cuando me sitio me volteo a ver

Ven cariño vamos a la cama –le dije

Míralos jasper tan tranquilos –me dijo

Si lose son unos angelitos –le dije

Si jasper no voy a permitir que nos los quite , no primero tiene que pasar sobre mi cadáver me escuchas ya encontré la fuerza mi fuerza son mis hijos y no pienso rendirme tan fácil – una sonrisa se formo en mis labios , era una mujer increíble hace unas horas estaba desmoronándose en el piso de la cocina y ahora como el ave fénix resurgió de las cenizas su fuerza era envidiable

Lo se ,se que vas a luchar por ellos vamos a luchar por ellos bella me escuchas nadie nos los va a quitar –le dije

Juntos jasper siempre juntos –me dijo y nos fuimos a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche y yo lo sabia ella lucharía y yo lo aria junto a ella siempre teníamos que apoyarnos mutuamente para sacar esto a delante.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**BELLA POV **

La alarme me despertó era hora de parar a los niños, jasper despertó con migo

Voy a despertarlos –le dije

Bien yo mientras hago el desayuno –me dijo le di un beso rápido me dirigí a su cuarto

Ya es hora niños despierten –le dije entrando , abrí las ventanas

Mmm… ratito mas mama –me dijo jaden este niño no cambia siempre ha sido el mas dormilón

Nada de eso tienen que ir a la escuela –le dije

Anden despierten –les dije a regaña dientes lo hicieron , les di su uniforme , mientras se vestían los deje para vestirme yo casual tenia mucho que no me ponía algo formal me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca y me recogí el pelo en una coleta cuando Salí escuche que estaban abajo , baje y me los encontré desayunando , el olor del café inundo mis fosas nasales y no era muy agradable respire hondo no quería vomitar no ahora y gracias al cielo supe detenerlo antes de que tuviera que correr al baño.

Te sirvo cariño –me pregunto jasper

No gracias no tengo hambre –le dije

Mama nos tienen que firmar el aviso que mando la maestra –dijo jaden

Y por que no me lo habían dicho –les pregunte

Se nos olvido –dijo jaclyn

Ok pues tráiganlo para que firme –le dije y ellos fueron por sus mochilas les firme peine a jaclyn solo le puse una diadema tenia un pelo muy lindo y sus risos eran perfectos

Bueno ya están listos –les dije

Yo los llevo – me dijo jasper

Vale ya escucharon a papa el los va a llevar –les dije

Despídanse de su mama –les dijo

Adiós mama –me dijo jaclyn le di un beso en su mejilla

Adiós mama –me dijo jaden hice lo mismo con el

Se portan bien vale que tengan un my buen día –les dije

Con cuidado –le dije a jasper me dio un beso rápido y los vi marcharse. Espere a que jasper regresara para que fuéramos a casa de Carlisle mientras lave los platos ahora sin tirarlos. No se tardo mucho

Ya llegue –me dijo entrando a la sala donde yo estaba esperándolo

Bueno pues vámonos –le dije

Si deja voy por un libro que le compre –me dijo me pare y sentí como todo se movió todo por mi visión periférica lo vi lo tome del brazo el enseguida me tomo de la cintura nunca había tenido un mareo tan feo como esto ya había entendido el mensaje tenia que decirle a jasper , me llevo hasta el sillón y me sentó

Que te pasa estas pálida –me pregunto con preocupación

Solo me maree , estoy bien –le dije

No te creo ayer tampoco estabas bien –me dijo sentándose junto a mi

Solo me pare muy rápido a todo mundo le pasa jasper no te preocupes te van a salir arugas –le dije con una sonrisa

Esta bien estas segura que quieres ir a casa de mi papa –me pregunto

Claro que si anda vamos –le dije

Esta bien –me dijo y partimos rumbo a casa de Carlisle

No toques el timbre tengo las llaves –le dije

Si no sabia –me dijo

Pues si así que yo abro –le dije y nos encontramos con Evelyn

Buenos días eve –le dije

Buenos días , el señor esta en el estudio –me dijo

Ok gracias –le dije jasper estaba nervioso

Tranquilízate jasper tu papa no te va a comer –le dije

Ok –me dijo tome su mano medio abrí la puerta

Buenos días Carlisle –le dije pero solo tenia asomada mi cabeza

Buenos días hija por que no pasas –me pregunto

Bueno es que te tengo una sorpresa –le dije – mira lo que me encontré –le dije y abrí por completo la puerta la sonrisa de Carlisle no tenia precio y jasper estaba nervioso

Hola papa –saludo jasper

Buenos días hijo pero pasen siéntense –nos dijo ,Nos sentamos yo junto a Carlisle y jasper en el otro sillón

Y como estas papa –pregunto jasper

Bien algo cansado pero bien –le dijo –y que tal la constructora – pregunto y comenzaron a charlar bueno charlamos pero tenían mucho de que hablar

Les preocupa algo los noto raros –pregunto Carlisle a este hombre no se le va una pero no podíamos a un decir nada

No papa bueno si esta señorita ha estado un poco rara hoy tuvo un mareo muy fuerte pero dice que esta bien , a ver si tu la convences de que se cuide mas –le dijo jasper a Carlisle, note una sonrisita en la cara de Carlisle yo solo lo mire como diciendo que no dijera nada

Hija tiene razón tienes que cuidarte –me dijo

Si me cuido –le dije –jasper exagera

Bueno si no tienen problema los voy a dejar una hora o dos quede con las chicas para tomarnos un café –les dije

Claro que no ve –me dijeron ambos me despedí de ellos me lleve el auto maneje tranquila , cuando llegue al restaurant Alice ya estaba ahí

Hola Alice –le dije se para y la abrace

Hola bella solo falta rose –me dijo

Si y como has estado casi no hemos hablado –le dije

Bien dentro de lo que se puede con esta situación , y con tres bebes ya te imaginas –me dijo

Y los niños –le pregunte

Se quedaron con Edward –me dijo en eso entro rose nos saludo a todas

Bueno bella y tu como estas –me pregunto rose

Bien –dije pero ni yo me lo creí

Dinos la verdad –me dijo Alice

Bueno han surgido algunos problemas pero no quiero pensar en ello –les dije

Bueno esta bien pero sabes que cuantas con nosotras –me dijeron ambas , platicamos de venalidades , la primera en irse fue Alice el deber la llamaba

Bueno solo quedamos tu y yo rose –le dije

Como estas dime la verdad rose –le pregunte , me sonrió

Emmet hablo contigo –me pregunto

Si esta preocupado , rose tienes que relajarte un poco –le dije

Es que me siento impotente se lo que sigue después del primer mes de quimio bella a esto me dedico yo solo quiero ser le útil a mi papa –me dijo tome su mano

Rose lo entiendo yo lo puedo ver en el ,pero se también que nos quiere ver bien y este mes has estado con todas tus energías buscando opciones tienes que descansar rose –le dije

Como lo haces bella estar tan tranquila eres la única que no ha estado en algún estado de shock por lo que pasa y es sorprendente por que se lo mucho que quieres a mi papa –me pregunto

Ni yo lo se pero aquí entre nos era yo o jasper no podía caerme aunque hay días que me siento hecha una mierda pero tengo que seguir –le dije

Si gracias bella enserio –me dijo

No me las des –le dije se me quedo viendo

Que ¿?-pregunte

Hay algo diferente en ti algo en tu mirada pero no se decir que –me dijo

No se de que hablas rose –le dije

Mmm que ocultas bella whitlock –me pregunto

Nada –le dije , después de eso yo partí por los niños cuando me vieron corrieron hacia mi

Hola ma –me dijeron ambos les di un beso y subieron al auto

Mama en 2 semanas es día de las madres –me dijo jaden lo había olvidado

Si y va haber un evento para las mamas ala 8 de la mañana –me dijo jaclyn

Vale ya saben que yo nunca he faltado a uno –les dije nos dirigimos a casa de Carlisle ,donde comimos nos fuimos hasta que esme llego platique con ella un rato y nos fuimos ya en la casa jasper ayudo a los niños con la tarea de matemáticas vimos la tele juntos los 4 y pensar que en 8 meses seriamos 5 me asustaba pero ala vez me emocionaba mande a dormir a los niños así que solo quedábamos jasper y yo pero cada vez que le iba a decir me congelaba subí a nuestra habitación el no tardo en subir también.

Jasper tengo que decirte algo –le dije

Que pasa cariño de que se trata-me pregunto sentándose en el sillón del cuarto yo estaba parada

Bueno veras , es sobre que me estado sintiendo mal –le dije pero me interrumpió

Dime que pasa bella sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar –me dijo

No, es nada malo tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero no puedo seguir ocultándotelo, y se que habíamos decidido esperar pero bueno mmm… tampoco es que se pueda solucionar mmm… ok estoy embarazada –le dije de corrido su cara fue de sorpresa no dijo nada de nada creo que lo estaba analizando

Pero… como…-pregunto sorprendido bueno al menos no era la única con esa reacción

Bueno el como si lo sabemos de hecho creo que lo disfrutamos –le dije en su cara se comenzó a formar una sonrisa

Embarazada , estas embarazada –decía como si no se lo creyera yo solo afirme con la cabeza ,-por dios vamos a ser papas , me vas a dar un hijo –dijo emocionado -pero por que estas tan nerviosa –me pregunto

Bueno se supone que queríamos comenzar hasta el próximo año y las circunstancias no son las mas normales con todo lo que esta pasando y yo no se si a ti te agrada la idea –le dije agachando la cabeza hasta que sentí sus manos en mi rostro

Hey … es la mejor noticia del mundo me vas a dar un hijo vamos a tener un bebe y me importa poco si es hoy o dentro de 10 años…¡ y me encanta la idea –me dijo viéndome a los ojos mis lagrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar el me cargo y me dio vueltas cuando me devolvió al suelo me beso tiernamente pero con mucho amor pego su frente ala mía

Te amo jasper eres feliz con la noticia verdad –le pregunte

Que pregunta es esa no estoy feliz lo que le sigue soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo con esta noticia pero ya fuiste al doctor y por que no me habías dicho desde cuando lo sabes –me pregunto llevándome al sillón donde me hiso sentarme sobre su regazo donde tiernamente llevo sus manos a mi vientre yo puse las mías sobre las de el

Bueno la verdad es que yo no fui la que se dio cuenta , llevaba un par de días sintiéndome algo mal , ya sabes nauseas , mareos y según yo era la presión el cansancio y el sábado llegando a casa de tus papas todo iba bien hasta que el olor de la loción de tu papa llego a mi nariz y es raro ya que amo esa loción , Salí corriendo al baño donde Carlisle me alcanzo me obligo a sentarme y me dijo que el sabia lo que tenia y me tendió una bolsa con 2 pruebas de embarazo , al principio no creía que fuera así pero caí en la cuenta de que mi regla no se había aparecido por un tiempo pero con tantas cosas se me olvido por completo , y me las hice ,salió positivo por eso el sábado fui a tu oficina tenia que recuperarte antes de darte la noticia , pero con todo lo que paso después no pude dártela y te la di hoy por que bueno todo el mundo dice que tengo algo en mirada y sabia que tenia que decírtelo por que sino ellos sedarían cuanta antes –le dije beso mi cuello dulcemente

Un hijo aun no me lo puedo creer pero cuanto tendrás –me pregunto

Pues si mis cuentas no me fallan un poco mas de un mes –le dije-pero no entiendo como, digo tomo la píldora –le dije

Quien sabe y la verdad no importa por que haya sido por lo que haya sido vamos a tener un hijo –me dijo

Bueno a hora que ya me has dicho hay que ir al doctor –me dijo

Si mañana hago una cita –le dije

Oye y crees que puedas seguir cuidando a mi papa –me pregunto

Jasper no creo que haiga problema estoy embarazada no enferma –le dije

Bueno eso lo tiene que decir el doctor , ahora tengo que cuidarte mas –me dijo

Lo se , y que quieres que sea –le pregunte

No se yo creo que va a ser un niño –me dijo

Bueno yo pienso lo mismo pero no se pero eso no me importa lo vamos a mar igual –le dije

Es verdad –me dijo

Crees que a los niños les guste la idea –le pregunte

Yo creo que si no te acuerdas que hace 8 meses querían un hermanito –me dijo y era verdad cuando nacieron los hijos de Alice y Edward me pidieron un hermanito rogaban por uno. Me cargo y me a costo en la cama subió mi playera y beso mi vientre y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda

Soy tu papa y estoy muy feliz de que estés ahí papa ya te ama a ti y a tu mama y tus hermanos te van a amar en cuanto sepan de ti una familia que te ama te va esperar cuando salgas de ahí –le dijo a mi vientre y lo volvió a besar y mis lagrimas seguían realmente lo amaba como yo subió hasta mis labios y los beso muy tiernamente pero subió un poco de intensidad fue despojándome de mis prendas hasta que quede completamente desnuda ,acaricio y beso todo mi cuerpo , el se desnudo con mi ayuda yo también lo acaricie y beso todo lo que pude me penetro muy lentamente de forma dulce lo bese su movimientos eran lentos yo me movía con el nuestros cuerpos bailaban un ritmo lento pero muy sensual cuando estaba cerca muy cerca del orgasmo me dijo al oído

Te amo… Ahh… mucho gracia…s por este regalo…o –me dijo como pude le dije

Yo también…n te amo…o dios…. –le dije nos movimos de forma mas rápida

A ha ha mmm… jasper…r…r –dije cuando por fin llegue al orgasmo

Dios…s bella…a…a –grito cuando llego el colapso sobre mi acaricie su cabello amaba hacerlo, después de unos minutos cuando recuperamos el aliento salió de mí y me atrajo a su pecho. dormimos cómodamente abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente desperté normal bueno hasta que las náuseas atacaron verdad, jasper me siguió

Jasper no es necesario que estés aquí –le dije él no me hiso caso y sostuvo mi cabello debo decir que es algo que agradecía no tener que preocuparme por mi cabello , cuando por fin termine me enjuague la boca

Si es necesario , yo no puedo hacer mucho más que hacerte las cosas un poco más fáciles –me dijo besando mi cuello yo no pude más que sonreírle

Bueno voy a preparar el desayuno –me dijo yo lo detuve tomado su brazo

Si bueno podemos omitir el café por hoy no quiero volver al baño –le dije mordiendo mi labio , me sonrió y me sorprendió besándome

Ok nada de café –me dijo y salió del baño, desperté con los niños desayunamos tranquilos y sin desagradable olor de café, los lleve a la escuela, Jasper se fue al trabajo pero nos veríamos al medio día para la cita con la doctora, creo que el contarle a Jasper me había hecho emocionarme más tenía una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro. llegue a con Carlisle como cada mañana pero la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando Evelyn , me dijo que hoy él no estaba bien ya que estaba recibiendo la quimio , subí al cuarto de Carlisle y me encontré con esme

Buenos días como esta-pregunte

Buenos días hija-me dijo esme

Esme yo me quedo con el –le dije

Pero mira como esta bella como lo dejo –jale a esme fuera del cuarto

Esme te entiendo , es solo el efecto de la quimio tu te encargas de el desde las 5 de la tarde hasta 9 de la mañana no puedes sola hicimos un trato si hoy te quedas mañana vas a hacerlo también y conociendo a Carlisle no le va a gustar que lo veas así y que estés todo el día con el sin hacer mas , mira distráete y así cuando llegues en la tarde no te abrumas tanto pasa tiempo con las niñas –le dije me sonrió

Te estas juntando demasiado con el –me dijo sonriendo

Que quieres esme es mi papi y tu mi mami así que déjennos cuidarlos a los dos -le dije se despidió de Carlisle yo me senté junto a el

Como te sientes, ok pregunta tonta –le dije

No muy bien odio esta maldita medicina –me dijo hiso arcadas y gracias a que estaba junto a el pude pasarle la cubeta para que sacar todo era un efecto secundario de la quimio era ese

Odio que tengas que ver esto –me dijo limpiándose le sonreí

Nada muy diferente a lo que yo vi en la mañana –le dije sonriendo

Ya se lo dijiste a jasper –me pregunto

Si ya se lo dije , sino los demás se iban a enterar antes que el y no era una buena idea , se lo tomo muy bien pocas veces lo he visto tan feliz –le dije

Vez te habías tardado en decirle por que no le habías dicho –me pregunto , no le iba a decir que querían quitarnos a nuestros hijos

No se nervios – me vio

No es solo eso hay algo masque no me estas diciendo desde ayer lo note –me dijo tenia que decirle algo

Mira pa , no quiero pensar ahora en eso vale es algo que podemos resolver vale no te preocupes por ello –le dije me sonrió

Eres una tramposa sabes como convencerme pero esta bien confió en ti –me dijo, cuando el se quedo dormido recorrí su cuarto y vi la loción, dios enserio que me encantaba esa yo le regale otra igual en cuanto se le olí por primera vez pero ahora no podía ni olerla. Cuando despertó me vio con la botella en las manos

Esa loción te encanta –me dijo-pero por que la vez así

Por que ahora no puedo ni olerla –le dije haciendo un puchero

Lo supuse ni modo hija es el precio a pagar , hablando de eso cuando van a ir al doctor-me pregunto pero no estaba segura no como estaba en estos momento

Hoy pero no te voy a dejar solo la voy a cambiar para mañana -le dije

Es importante que vayas que me puede pasar por que me dejes una hora –me pregunto

Ni hablar de ello y tu hijo va a estar mas que de acuerdo –le dije

Eres tan terca –me dijo

Mira quien fue a hablar –le dije

Bueno pues piénsalo –me dijo, se volvió a quedar dormida esto lo dejaba muy débil hoy se veía pero que otros días , no sabia que hacer era importante lo del doctor pero como dejarlo hasta que recordé ya sabia a quien iba a llamar.

Bueno – contesto sue

Hola sue ,como estas , estas ocupada

No que paso –me pregunto

Puedo pedirte un favor –le pregunte

Sabes que a ti nunca te diría que no –me dijo

Puedes venir a casa de Carlisle –le pregunte

Vale estoy en 5 minutos –me dijo y colgó y dicho y hecho estuvo en 5 minutos

Bueno que pasa –me pregunto

Mira tengo algo de vital importancia que hacer pero el no esta en su mejor día y si pudieras que darte con el una hora me darías el mejor regalo de mi vida –le dije

Claro que si belli y de cuanto estas –me pregunto no se que cara tendría que se empezó a reír

No te sorprendas tanto ya tenia yo mis sospechas –me dijo le sonreí

No se creo que poco mas de un mes es a lo que voy -le dije

Jasper ya lo sabe –me pregunto

Si ya lo sabe –le dije

Muchas felicidad belli es la mayor bendición del mundo -me dijo abrazándome

Me felicitas a mi jasper y quiero todos los detalles –me dijo

Si solo no vayas a decir nada a un –le dije

Claro que no diré nada anda ve a ver como esta mi nieto –me dijo le di un beso, espere a jasper y como relojito llego iríamos en su auto para que cargar con ambos.

Llegamos al consultorio de la doctora y nos sentamos en la sala de espera estaba nerviosa y jasper lo estaba igual o mas que yo

Tranquila –me dijo

Eso mismo te digo a ti –le dije sonriendo

Sra. y Sr. whitlock –llamo la enfermera jasper y yo nos paramos y entramos con la doctora

Buenas tardes disculpa no tendrá alguna relación con emmet swan –me pregunto cuando me vio

Si es mi hermano y su mujer es hermana de mi marido –le dije

O mucho gusto yo lleve el los embarazos de rose y Alice –me dijo y yo me quede sorprendida

Bueno mucho gusto doctora entonces estamos en buenas manos amor –dijo jasper

Bueno dejemos las formalidades soy la doctora gilmore pero díganme Emily –nos dijo sonriendo

Bueno yo soy bella y el es jasper –le dije

Bueno chicos procedamos a lo principal , cuando te enteraste de este embarazo –me pregunto

Bueno hace unos días mediante 2 pruebas caseras –le dije

Bien –me dijo anotándolo

Doctora tengo una duda yo tomaba la píldora y no nos explicamos como paso – le pregunte

Bueno es común , tomo algún antibiótico –me pregunto

Bella tuvimos gripe un par de días antes y rose nos dio antibióticos –me dijo jasper

Bueno eso le quita lo anti a los anticonceptivos –me dijo me hiso mas preguntas sobre mi periodo y esas cosas

Bueno a hora vamos a lo que creo mas ilusión les hace el primer ultrasonido por favor túmbate ahí –me dijo sella landó la camilla me recosté ,jasper tomo mi mano y se puso junto a mi ,la doctora subió un poco mi playera y bajo un poco mi pantalón

Esto va a estar un poco frio –me dijo y me puse un gel y si estaba frio encendió la maquina y con otro aparatito extendió haciendo muy poco presión el gel la verdad es que no entendía lo que estaba viendo

Bueno en hora buena chicos eso que ven ahí que parece un frijolito es su bebe –nos dijo mi sonrisa era del tamaño de mi cara y que decir de la de jasper parecía ido

Por lo que veo aquí tienes 6 semanas de gestación el tamaño es perfecto esta bien colocado –nos dijo jasper y yo no podíamos hacer nada mas que sonreír la doctora movió cosas en la maquina y BUM… BUM… lleno el cuarto –eso que escuchan es el fuerte latido del corazón de su bebe –nos dijo mis lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, en mi vida había sonidos que, que habían cambiado mi vida, la primera vez que mis hijos me dijeron mama, la vez que jasper me dijo por primera ves te amo y esto creo que eran los sonidos mas hermosos del mundo lo que estaba escuchando era mi hijo una parte de mi y de jasper. cuando voltee a ver a jasper también tenia lagrimas en los ojos y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me dio un beso rápido, la doctora me dio una toallita para limpiarme.

Emily , tengo una pregunta vera mi papa esta enfermo tiene cáncer y bella lo cuida en las mañanas quería saber si eso esta bien –pregunto jasper ,sabia que no lo iba a dejar pasar

O lo siento mucho , bueno eso depende su papa que tratamiento tiene si es radiación no pero si es quimio no hay problema eso si teniendo lo cuidados normales del embarazo no hacer grandes esfuerzos , comer saludable etc. –dijo la doctora

Ok gracias -le dijo jasper

Bueno chicos nos vemos dentro de 6 semanas para ver como va todo ya llevas las vitaminas prenatales y el acido fólico y aquí tienes una copia del ultra sonido y una foto –nos dijo entregándonos un disco y un folder con las vitaminas en una bolsa , nos despedimos ella y salimos del consultorio los dos íbamos con una gran sonrisa ya en auto fue cuando comenzamos a hablar

Escuchaste eso –le dije

Si fue uno de los sonidos mas hermosos del mundo , te amo –me dijo

Yo también jasper , vamos a tener que decirles a los niños y también a los demás no tardaran mucho en saberlo , a te mando a felicitar sue –le dije

Le dijiste –me pregunto

No ella solita lo supo de hecho debe de estarme esperando –le dije

Esta con mi papa –me pregunto extrañado

Si es que tiene hoy la quimio y pues no esta muy bien de hecho iba a cancelar la cita con la doctora , pero era importante pero no podía dejarlo solo –le dije

Ok –me dijo yo podía entender su mirada saber que su papa lo esta pasando mal no era lo mas lindo pero no podía ser nada

Jasper tenemos un tema pendiente –le dije

Cual –pregunto

La demanda –le dije

Bella quiero que estés tranquila déjalo en mis manos –me dijo besando mi mano

Jasper agradezco lo que quieres hacer pero me conoces no voy a estar tranquila si no participo en esto –le dije – entiéndeme por favor son mis hijos son parte de mi igual que este bebe –le dije me medio sonrió

Siempre haces lo que te place –me dijo

Ya debería saberlo amor –le dije

No a pasado nada no he tenido ni tiempo de hablar con Edward pero en cuanto lo haga te informo vale tu tranquila

Esta bien jasper te amo –le dije

Y yo a ti – me dijo , me dejo en casa de Carlisle subí a su cuarto donde los encontré platicando

Hola –les dije

Hola como te fue –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Ok eso fue raro y me fue de maravilla –les dije

Pero cuanto algo niña –me dijo sue

Bueno tengo 6 semanas , escuchamos su corazón fue uno de los tres sonidos mas hermosos del mundo -le dije

Si vieras tu cara –me dijo Carlisle yo me sonroje

Bueno y la ecografía no , nos la vas a enseñar –me dijo sue

Si prometen hacerse los sorprendidos cuando demos la noticia –le dije

Si anda muéstranos – saque el folder de mi bolso donde había metido todo, cuando lo abrí me sorprendí nos había dado como 7 copias del ultrasonido teniendo en cuenta que había atendido a rose y a Alice. Les di una.

Sue fue por los niños y se fue con ellos a la casa lo demás de la tarde lo pase con Carlisle cuando esme llego partí a la casa, jasper llego antes que yo, sue ya se había ido cenamos con los niños les ayude con su tarea, antes de dormir en su cuarto iniciamos esa platica que teníamos pendiente.

Bueno jaclyn , jaden su mama y yo queremos hablarles de algo –dijo jasper

Que pasa –preguntaron

Bueno se acuerdan que hace un tiempo ustedes querían un hermanito como sus primitos –le pregunte

Si¡ -dijeron ambos

Todavía quieren un hermanito –pregunto jasper

Si queremos un hermanito – dijo jaden

No hermanita –dijo jaclyn

Bueno pues dentro de unos meses lo van a tener , mama va tener un bebe –les dijo jasper la cara de los niños era de impresión pero pronto comenzaron a pelear

Va ha ser hermanita –dijo jaclyn

No jaclyn va ha ser niño dile mami –dijo jaden

Bueno eso no lo se pero cuando nazca lo sabrán les parece bien –le pregunte

Claro que si queremos un hermanito que cuidar –me dijeron me abrazaron y también a papa

Pero como llegan los bebes a las pansas de las mamas –pregunto jaclyn creo que jasper palideció 2 tonos

Bueno…. Mmm-dijo el no sabia que decirle solo por que no me gustaba ver a mi marido en tal apuro lo ayude

Bueno mi amores cuando una mama y un papa se aman mucho , mucho el papa le da una semillita a la mama y ella se la come y así el bebe puede crecer dentro de la mama-les dije esperando se quedaran conformes lo pensaron un momento

Pero mami como papa obtuvo esa semilla –me pregunto a veces mis hijos eran mas listo de lo que era bueno para nuestra salud mental , pero jasper no me dejo contestarle

Bueno jaden aparece mejicamente en el bolsillo de los papas cuando aman mucho a una mama –les dije yo me mordía el labio para no reír , los metimos en la cama salimos de su cuarto y comencé a reír

Tendrías que haber visto tu cara –le dije

No esperaba esa pregunta –me dijo

Lose pero fue tan cómico pero sabes que dentro de un par de años eso no los va convencer –le dije

Si lose no quiero ni pensarlo –me dijo

Los días pasaron y queríamos dar la noticia así que quedamos todos de vernos el domingo en el día familiar. Con forme pasaron los días la quimio afecto a la hermosa cabellera de Carlisle se le estaba cayendo no lo tenia nada feliz, bueno a nadie para todos era muy difícil esta situación. Llegamos pronto a casa de esme y Carlisle.

Hola chicos pasen –nos dijo esme , la saludamos y entramos los niños en cuanto entraron saludaron y se fueron al jardín con Ema y meredith

Hola chicos- nos dijo Alice la salude y me vio con ojos de dime que escondes

Hola Alice –dijimos ambos saludamos a todos los presentes , comimos unas ricas milanesas de esme las cuales amaba , hoy Carlisle se veía peor pero tenia una sonrisa en el rostro le gustaba ver a su familia reunida , estaban hablando de lo mucho que los trillizos usan pañales

Si a veces pienso que debería comprarlos directamente en la fabrica y comprar paquetes enormes –dijo Alice

Si no es mala idea creo que pronto necesitaremos mas…-dije mientras comía ,jasper me vio sorprendido hace días que teníamos el mismo dilema como les decíamos y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que este

Que¡-dijeron en urnición

Si bueno con un nuevo bebe se necesitaran pañales –le dije sonriendo

Estas… embarazada-pregunto rose

Si esta embarazada –dijo jasper sonriendo

Tu…. Eso era lo que escondías –me dijo rose apuntándome con el dedo y entrecerrando los ojos

Te lo dije rose –le dijo Alice

Muchas felicidades chicos –nos dijo Edward

Si en hora buena un sobrinito bella –me dijo emmet

O hija que alegría –me felicito esme todos nos abrazaron

Pero de cuanto estas –me pregunto rose

Bueno según la doctora de 6 semanas –le dije – resulto ser la misma doctora que las atendió a ustedes –le dije

O Emily ella es buena –me dijo Alice

Platicamos un largo rato , Alice subió con Carlisle cuando el empezó a quejarse de lo de su cabello no se que paso en ese cuarto 40 minutos después bajaron y Carlisle ya no tenia nada de pelo se veía bien mejor que cuando le faltaban solo pedazos . Otra semana paso volando y llego el sábado, los niños se estaban quedando con Alice este fin, jasper estaba con Edward para comenzara armar un plan con lo de la demanda así que estaba solo en la casa estaba tomado un poco de agua en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó me apresure a abrir frente a mi había una mujer muy guapa como de unos 35 años cabello rojizo y de espectacular cuerpo.

Si que se le ofrece –pregunte me miro sobre su hombro como si yo fuera poca cosa

Tu patrón , jasper vengo a ver a jasper –me dijo con un tono altanero , dame paciencia dios por que no puedo pelear como antes

De parte de quien – pregunte

De quien va hacer de victoria la madre de sus hijos –dijo todo mi cuerpo se lleno de ira esta mujer se creía su madre, su madre era yo.

Y tu eres –me pregunto

A isabella swan de whitlock su es posa –le dije su cara era de asombro

Puedo pasar y así podemos conocernos y tal ves compara notas –me dijo maliciosamente en otro momento la abría corrido de mi casa pero no yo quería tener unas palabritas con ella

Claro pasa –le dije entro esta mujer no sabia que alacrán se había echado enzima


	3. Chapter 3 le juicio

**Momentos en la vida **

**CAP 3 **

**BELLA POV **

la hice pasar a la sala vestía un vestido ajustado de color azul nos sentamos en la sala nos miramos por unos segundos

-bien y de que quieres hablar -pregunté me miró por un momento

-solo quiero que le digas que quiero hablar con él ya sabes respecto a nuestro hijos , podemos evitar todo el papeleo y no creo que el quiera perderlos -me dijo sonriente

-bueno se nota que no lo conoces verdad porque no creo que el pierda el tiempo de esa forma -le dije con una sonrisa igual de hipócrita que la suya

-sabes te crees con muchos derechos por ser solo su esposa no ? pero la verdad esto no te incumbe al fin y al cabo esos niños son de el y mios -me dijo , sus hijos dónde demonios había estado los últimos 8 años

-bueno estas muy equivocada todo lo que tenga que ver con mi marido me incumbe y si tu eres la mujer que le dio vida a sus hijos pero madre? no si fuera así dónde has estado los últimos 8 años -le dije

-eso es algo que solo a mi y a él nos incumbe querida pero si no quiere perderlos tiene que hablar conmigo y si me de lo que quiero todos seremos felices pero si no bueno nos tendremos que ver en el juicio -me dijo

-y eso es-pregunté

- solo lo voy a hablar con él yo soy capas de de todo por conseguir lo que quiero y no va hacer la excepción hacerlo saber y espero que tu seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no me terte si el que es el no va poder con migo menos tu querida no estamos al mismo nivel to entiendes bueno me retiro -me dijo parandose me pare con ella

-el no va a hablar contigo no va perder el tiempo de esa forma , y tienes razon puede que no seamos iguales pero no me subestimes muchas personas lo han hecho y sean arrepentido asi como tu eres capaz de todo por lo que deseas yo por ellos soy capaz de de todo y mucho mas y si eres tan tonta como para creer que yo voy a permitir que nos los quites estas muy pero muy equivocada -le dije me sonrió

-eso lo veremos , la próxima vez tal vez podamos comparar notas y ya sabes talves te de unos consejos , porque eso si no la pensàbamos genial y me hacia cosas que ni te imaginas y bueno yo nunca me quede atrás -me dijo sonriendo , yo me rei

-como quieras pero realmente no creo que se yo la que tenga algo que aprender , y bueno no hay mucho que tu puedas contarme creeme jasper me ha hecho más cosas de las que a ti te pudo hacer pero encantada de enseñarte un par de cosas algo muy bueno te que hacer para llevar 5 años de matrimonio muy activos y tu solo duraste un par de meses pero la proxima te paso unos tips - le dije del rostro se le esfumó la sonrisa por un par de segundos luego volvió a sonreír - ahora que ya quedó claro que ni él ni yo vamos a dialogar y mucho menos a permitir que esos niños se vayan con tigo , te quiero lejos de aqui largate de Mi... casa ya en el juicio nos veremos así que lárgate -le dije salió de mi casa de solo pensar que lo niños pudieron haber estado aquí cuando ella vino.

trate de calmarme y dejar de pensar en matar a esa mujer tenía que contárselo a jasper ,tenía que saber cuánto habían avanzado con lo del juicio. pasaron un par de horas pero yo lejos de calmarme no dejaba de pensar sobre este tema y jasper tardará todavía un buen rato en llegar a casa . tome mi bolso y las llaves de la camioneta y partí a la constructora , y despues iria por los niños ahora más que nunca los quería lo más cercas posible. no es que con alice no esten seguros solo era esa intranquilidad que me dejó la visita de ella ,llegue rápidamente subí a la última planta , me acerque a el escritorio de kate

-hola bella , como estas como te has sentido -me pregunto nada mas al verme

-hola kate ,bien solo las náuseas -le dije -pero muy feliz

-que bueno -me dijo -supongo que vienes a hablar con jasper -me dijo

-supones bien -le dije -esta ocupado

-para ti no lo creo - me dijo - dem dice que espera que nos veamos pronto -me dijo

-claro ya arreglaremos algo ,se les extraña -le dije fui hacia su oficina toque la puerta dijo a delante y entre estaba al teléfono se sorprendió al verme me senté en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio me observó por un momento siguió hablando

-bueno asi quedamos la próxima semana nos vemos -dijo y colgó me miro

-hola -me dijo

-hola -le conteste ahora estando aqui no sabia como decirle que su ex estuvo en la casa

-paso algo es raro que tu vengas -me dijo

-no ,no paso nada solo queria venir pero tu puedes segir me gusta verte trabajar -le dije

-bueno -me dijo no muy convencido - se puso a leer unos documentos yo me puse a acomodar los lápices que estaban regados en el escritorio cuando termine con eso y me quedé sin que hacer comencé a jugar con mis llaves si lo se patética podía sentir su mirada , a ratitos la que lo miraba era yo cuando estaba por sacar mi teléfono

-ok que es lo que tienes en la mente y no te atreves a decirme amor -me pregunto viéndome a los ojos

-una de las cosas por las cuales te amo es porque me conoces muy bien -le dije

-también te amo pero estas cambiando el tema amor -me dijo sonriendo

-ya lo se nunca se me a dado a hacerlo -le dije

-bueno dime que pasa porque estas aquí -me pregunto

-es que si no salía de la casa me iba a volver loca y asesina y si seguía en la casa iba idear mas y mas formas de matarla -le dije de corrido

-ok hermosa barajeamela mas despacio ,que paso , a quien quieres matar y por que -me pregunto

-esque hoy tuve una visita muy inesperada y esta demas decir incómoda -le dije me vio como diciendo prosigue -si veras a ninguna mujer le gusta que una ex de su marido vaya a su casa y menos si esa misma quiere quitarle a sus hijos también -le dije su cara fue de sorpresa

-que¡ victoria estuvo en la casa que te dijo , que quería -me pregunto

-quería hablar contigo , como dijo quiere que se eviten el papeleo que si le das lo que quiere no tienen que llegar a juicio , a tambien me prometió que la próxima vez que nos veamos podríamos comparar notas y prometió darme un par de consejos , ya que ustedes la pasaban de los mejor -le dije su cara era de sorpresa total

-qué le dijiste -me pregunto

-bueno le dije que no ibas a hablar con ella -le dije -pero que yo le daba tu recado

-que mas le dijiste -me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-me crees de contestarle de una forma inadecuada -pregunte

-si cariño si eres capaz -me dijo

-bueno aclaramos uno que otro punto sobre lo que puede pasar si le toca un pelo a mis hijos , pero nada del otro mundo sobre lo otro lo de las notas bueno le explique a lo mejor la que tenía que aprender un par de cosas era ella y no yo ya sabes la exèriencia - me sonrió

-creo que le dijiste algo mas que eso pero se que no me lo vas a decir , pero es verdad cariño nada se puede comparar con lo que nosotros hacemo -me dijo con un sonrisa picara

-solo de pensar que los niños pudieron estar en a casa cuando ella fue me altera jasper no quiero que este cerca de ellos -le dije -tambien quiero que me digas como te fue con edward sobre este tema en particular y tengo una duda porque la demanda sólo es para ti si legalmente yo tengo la mitad de la custodia -le pregunté

-bueno no lo se no lo habíamos pensado ,sobre lo otro pues aunque tenemos la ventaja de todos los años que los tuve yo ella tiene una ventaja también y es que es la madre y suelen favorecer las en estos casos -me dijo yo hice una mueca cuando dijo eso

-no pongas esa cara sabes que no me refieron a madre literalmente -me dijo

-lo se cuando es el juicio -pregunte

-la próxima semana -me dijo

-bien por que tengo que ir -le dije iba a comenzar a negarse pero no lo deje

-no ni lo piense voy a ir -le dije

-ok bella -me dijo

-bueno te dejo quiero ir por los niños -le dije parandome

-vamos a por los niños y luego a casa -me dijo parandose y besandome lo abrace

-todo va a estar bien amor no voy a permitir que dañe a nuestra familia -me dijo jasper

-lose -le dije

fuimos a casa de alice por los niños y fuimos a casa donde vimos un par de películas y nos dedicamos a ellos por completo jugamos con ellos yo solo los queria ver con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. el domingo fue parecido fuimos a comer y a pasear un rato olvidarnos un poco de todos los problemas que habían en nuestras vidas , los fines de semana eran los más tranquilos para mi sin tanta presión no iba a casa de carlisle se rolaban entre los chicos los fines de semana. llegó el lunes y nuestra rutina volvía a comenzar jasper llevó a los niños ala escuela ya teniamos el dia y hora del bendito juicio con una gran ironía era el jueves el día de la madre sería a las 18:00 horas , ya tenían armada la defensa edward y jasper ,pero eso no me quitaba la preocupación ,en algún punto de esta semana teníamos que decirle a la familia sobre esto incluido carlisle . llegue a casa de carlisle hoy se veia mejor cansado y ojeroso pero no tan mal como hace unos días.

-buenos días -le dije al entrar a su cuarto

-buenos días hija -me dijo pasamos parte de la mañana el dormido por el cansancio y yo me dedique a leer un libro cuando llegó la hora de ir por los niños me apresure para recogerlos

-hola mamá -me dijeron ambos al salir de la escuela

-hola mis amores como les fue -pregunté

-bien , mamá tenemos que hacer un maqueta de nuestra casa -me dijeron ambos

-ok bueno podemos pedirle ayuda a su abuelo y cuando llegue a su papá -les dije llegamos rápidamente a casa de los abuelos evelyn preparo una crema de champiñones pero a mi estómago no le gusto nada el olor asi que termine de nuevo en el baño asi que solo comí un poco de la carne.

-abuelo en la escuela nos dejaron hacer una maqueta nos podrias ayudar -pregunto jaclyn

-si porfa abue -le dijo jaden

-claro que si solo hay que recoger la mesa -dijo sonriendo

-ya escucharon a su abuelo ayudenme a recoger la mesa y así lo hicimos evelyn fue por los materiales a la papelería y otros al sótano después de todo tenían un constructora así que hacer maquetas era parte de su trabajo comenzamos con la maqueta yo solo les pasaba los materiales no se me da mucho esto de las maquetas era adorable verlos a los tres trabajando y pensar que frente a mi tenia a 3 personitas tan importantes para mi que podria perder de una forma u otra pero no quería pensar mucho en eso no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que llegó esme

-hola abuela -dijeron jaclyn y jaden

-hola -dijo abrazandolos ,beso a carlisle y se sentó junto a mi

-hola hija -me dijo

-hola esme como te fue -pregunto

-bien y tu como estas -me pregunto

-bien esme muy bien aquí viéndolos trabajar -le dije . mientras ellos seguian entreteniendo con lo de las maquetas esme y yo platicamos viéndolos trabajar y tomando el te

-me recuerda cuando ayudaba a los chicos a hacer la tarea -me dijo esme

-me lo imagino -le dije cuando por fin terminaron subí las maquetas a la camioneta los niños y yo nos despedimos de esme y carlisle y partimos a la casa

-bueno niños a dormir que ya es tarde -les dije

-ok mami pero si crees que mi papa pueda terminar lo que falto de la maqueta -me pregunto jaclyn , solo faltaban unos detalles

-claro que si anda a lavarse los dientes y a la cama -les dije ya se iban cuando

-hey no hay beso para mamá -pregunte se despidieron de mi , subi los arrope era algo que no dejaría de hacer hasta que ellos dejaran de quererlo. baje a la sala para esperar a jasper ya era algo tarde bueno no tan tarde eran las 10 de la noche pero era tarde para él me estaba quedando dormida en el sofá cuando escuche la puerta abrirse

-hola como te fue pregunte- acercandome a el

-bien hermosa y los niños -me pregunto

-en la cama -le dije me pare de puntitas si deporsi con zapato o tacones era pequeña a comparación con el y su casi 1.90 y yo con mi muy respetable 1.70 descalza era aún peor , así que el al ver mis intenciones agacho un poco el rostro , lo había extrañado

-te extrañe -le dije me sonrió

-somos dos cariño pero por qué no vamos a la cama y pasamos un rato juntos -me dijo coquetamente le sonreí

-creo que no será esta noche amor tenemos una misión -le dije su puchero de decepción me hizo reir

-no te rías de mi dolor -me dijo

-tenemos que terminar 2 maquetas para los niños -le dije

-nuestro deber de padres nos llama cierto ok muestrame las maquetas -me dijo

- aquí están -le dije

-tú les ayudaste -me preguntó sorprendido el sabia muy bien que eso de las maquetas no se me daban

-no les ayudo tu papa y mira que los tres trabajaron toda la tarde -le dije

-si? recuerdo mucho lo divertido que era cuando nos ayudaba con la tarea -me dijo

-eso mismo me dijo esme , en realidad no es mucho lo que falta solo detalles -le dije

-bueno pues hay que ponernos a trabajar -me dijo comenzamos a pintar lo que faltaba y pegar ciertos muebles cosas de esas

-no se la falta algo -le dije

- si pienso lo mismo pero que -me dijo lo pensé un momento

-ya se espérame aquí -le dije subi rapido al cuarto y encontré retazos de tela de los difraces de halloween y encaje busque hilo tijeras y baje

-le faltan las cortinas los manteles y unos cojincitos -le dije sentandome en una de las sillas de la mesa

-cierto muy buena idea amor -me dijo me puse a hacerlo y él siguió pintando y pegando lo que faltaba y yo cosía y cortaba para crear las pequeñas cortinas si solo fuera una maqueta ya habríamos terminado pero eran dos y eran diferentes . tardamos un buen rato en terminar se me cerraban los ojos

-uff porfin terminamos -le dije

-si ya es tarde son 12:30 -me dijo

-pero lo bueno es que terminamos -le dije tome su mano y subimos a la cama ya acostados me pregunto

- y como se portó -me dijo poniendo sus manos en mi vientre sonrei amaba cuando hacia eso

-bien no me puedo quejar solo devolvi me contenido estomacal un par de veces -le dije

- desearía que no tuvieras que pasar por eso debe ser agotador -me dijo

-no me quejo vale la pena -le dije

-ya lo creo que vale la pena duerme que estas cansada -me dijo cuando bostece sonoramente

-buenas noches jas te amo -le dije

-también te amo bells-me dijo

dormimos abrazados, cuando lo tenia asi abrazandome sentía que nada malo podría pasar me y era verdad.

desperté y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el bebé dio los buenos dias aun era raro para mi saber que tenia un bebe dentro mio y me era increíble amar alguien que todavía no conoces pero lo amaba y aunque odiaba las visitas al baño era la forma en la que recordaba que él o ella estaba ahí , jasper como cada mañana tomo mi pelo para que no se manchara

-buenos días- le dije cuando termine de lavarme

-buenos dias hermosa -me dijo besándome

-voy a despertar a los niños -le dije

-ok voy a preparar el desayuno -me dijo

y así como cada mañana yo despertaba a los niños los peinaba ,desayunábamos juntos y jasper los llevaba al colegio, yo lavaba los trastes tendía mi cama los niños habían aprendido a tender sus camas se los enseñé hace un año quería que supieran ser independientes .después de eso tome la camioneta y partí a la casa de carlisle

-buenos días -le dije cuando entre al estudio

-buenos dias hijas si terminaron las maquetas -me pregunto

-si nos desvelamos pero lo logramos , gracias por ayudarlos ayer-le dije

-no me tienes que dar las gracias -me dijo

-y como te has sentido -me pregunto

-bien hay veces que aun me cuesta creerlo sabes pero a la vez lo anhelo con toda mi alma lo amo sin importar que no lo aiga visto nunca -le dije

-es normal supongo que te acostumbras cuando realmente comience a notarse -me dijo

-y tú cómo te sientes -pregunté

-devil pero yo creo que es normal -me dijo yo no sabia que decir solo le sonreí

pasamos la mañana leyendo amaba leer y con semejante biblioteca era un paraíso para mi hoy estaba leyendo una novela un amor para recordar y él estaba leyendo el alquimista de paulo coelho como a eso de las 11 de la mañana sorprendentemente rose llegó

-hola rose -le dije

-hola bella -me dijo entramos al estudio

-hija qué sorpresa -dijo carlisle

-hola papá tuve el día libre -dijo

-quieres tomar algo -pregunte

-si un café -me dijo ok eso no era buena ide al menos no ahora le sonreí

-bueno por que no te cambio tu café por un te es que no quiero volver al baño tan pronto porfa...-le dije haciendo puchero

-claro que sí lo había olvidado no soportas el olor de café me pasaba lo mismo con el olor de la leche -me dijo tomamos té

-y bueno que crees que sea -me pregunto rose

-supongo que es pronto , pero creo que es niño o es lo que me imagino japer concuerda conmigo -le dije

-si yo pienso lo mismo -me dijo

-yo estoy seguro de que será niña -dijo carlisle

-jaclyn dice lo mismo -le dije

-hagamos una apuesta -me dijo carlisle

-mmm ok si tan seguro estás acepto -le dije

-yo entro en la puesta tambien seguro es niño -dijo rose

-bueno tengo que ir por las niñas -me dijo

-si quieres yo voy por ella hoy los niños salen temprano esta a dos calles del kinder -le dije

-no te lo cambio yo voy por los niños a las niñas le hace ilusión que yo vaya por ellas -me dijo rose

-ok con cuidado rose -dije

-si no tardó -nos dijo

-bueno hoy tendremos casa llena -me dijo carlisle

-si eso es bueno disfrutar de las ocurrencias de los niños -le dije

pronto llegaron los niños y la casa se llenó de alegría los 4 jugaban con su abuelo asi que ami y a rose ni casa nos hacían fui a la cocina mi apetito con los días había crecido rose me siguió a la cocina me miraba como queriendo decirme algo

-rose si me siges viendo asi me voy a desintegrar sueltalo que pasa -pregunte

-ok no tal vez no sea nada pero,bueno no quiero que te preocupes pero había una mujer pelirroja que cuando llegue se acercó a los niños en cuento les hable la mujer se fue les pregunte pero dicen que no les dijo nada que apenas se les acercó -me dijo con cautela , esa mujer había ido a la escuela de mis hijos , no se que cara tendría que se alarmo

-que pasa pelidesiste siéntate -me dijo para que mi amiga no le diera una ataque me senté

-dices que estuvo cerca de ellos que quiso hablarles rose , era una mujer como de unos 35 años -pregunté

-si , bella que pasa la conoces -me pregunto dude en decirle aunque en i tendriamos que hablarlo mañana

-dime -me insistió

-si la conozco rose aunque no me gustaría , pero como se atrevió a acercarse a ellos-le dije

-bueno dime por que tienes un mirada asesina quien es esa mujer -me preguntó

-ok te voy a contar sólo júrame que no le dirás nada a emmett al menos hasta mañana -le pedí

-ok cuenta con eso -me dijo

-esa mujer es victoria la madre biológica de los niños -le dije

-que¡ , pero como que demonios ella hace aquí -me pregunto

-puso una demanda quiere a los niños rose por eso esta aquí -le dije su cara fue de sorpresa

-desde cuando paso esto -preguntó

-hace unos días -le dije

-dios y que va a pasar cuando van a juicio-me pregunto

-irónicamente el jueves dia de las madre -le dije

-bella tendrían que habernos dicho en cuanto paso ,somos una familia -me dijo

-lo se pero no sabíamos si era buena idea con tanto problema no queríamos que se preocuparan más rose -le dije

-bueno no se diga mas sabes que todos estaremos en ese juicio para apoyarlos -me dijo le sonreí

-gracias -le dije

después de un rato rose se fue a su casa con emmett , los niños de tanto jugar cayeron rendidos

-ok que te pasa desde hace un rato estás pensativa , preocupada ya me vas a decir que pasa -me pregunto

-pa no se de qué me hablas -le dije inocentemente

-eso no va a funcionar -me dijo

-tenía que intentarlo -le dije

-entonces -me dijo

- no hoy no te preocupes te lo he dicho no es algo que no tenga solución-le dije

-pero aun asi te preocupa ,pero esta bien cuando quieras contármelo lo aras

si el supiera que va a ser más pronto que tarde

al día siguiente la rutina fue casi la misma en la mañana les avisamos a los chicos que si podiamos vernos en casa de carlisle . a eso de las 2 de la tarde todos estábamos en la casa después de la comida pasamos a la sala la ultima vez que alguien dio una noticia en esta sala fue la peor de todas y esta vez no era diferente , la única que faltaba era rose no podía faltar hoy al hospital ya que mañana lo había pedido por ser dia de las madres lo bueno es que era la unica que sabia de la estúpida muy estupida visita de esa mujer a la escuela de los niños no quería decirle a jasper quería medirla se estaba metiendo donde no debia me estaba retando

-ok que es lo que pasa -pregunto alice con preocupación todos teníamos el mismo recuerdo

-si nos están preocupando bells -me dijo emmett

-ok han pasado ciertas cosas -dije no sabia como hacerlo sin que me ganara o el coraje o el sentimiento

-si la madre de los niños -comenzó jasper pero no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada rodó los ojos-la madre biológica me demando quiere la custodia -dijo jasper

-que¡ cuando paso esto -preguntó alice , carlisle me miro ahora entendi mi preocupación

-hace un par de días -le dije

-por qué no nos habían dicho -preguntó esme

-no queríamos precuarlos mamá -dijo jasper

-bueno y que vamos a hacer -pregunto emmet

-si tenemos que hacer algo -dijo alice no pude evitar sonreír amaba a mi familia siempre en las adversidades tratando de estar al pie del cañón

-bueno ya tenemos algo bueno para la defensa de mañana -dijo edward

-espera tu lo sabias -pregunto alice a su marido

-si prometí no decir nada-dijo ed

-entonces mañana a qué hora tenemos que estar ahí -habló por primera vez carlisle

-es a las 18:00 horas papá pero no tienen que venir-le dijo jasper

-claro que estaremos ahí hijo -dijo carlisle

-papa ... -comenzó a negar jasper

-hijo vamos a estar ahi apoyandolos -dijo esme tajante

-si ella tiene razón estaremos ahí isabella -me dijo emmett

así quedamos que todos estariamos ahi , de nuevo mi querida sue nos apoyara con los niños aunque ella quería ir a ese juicio y dejarle las cosas claras a victoria.

esa noche no pude dormir mucho tampoco jasper y era normal pero al menos tenia una razon para despertar feliz mañana dia de las madres a las 8 de la mañana era el é temprano me arregle con un vestido color verde corto con una pequeña cinta dorada en la cintura marque mas mis rizos maquille solo un poco mi dije inseparable , y mis anillos el de boda y el de compromiso

-como me veo -le pregunté a jasper cuando entró al cuarto

-mm.. a ver una vueltecita -me dijo , hice lo que pidió -estas hermosa

-gracias -le dije

los niños y yo llegamos ellos fueron con su grupo ami como a las demas mamas nos asignaron nuestros asientos.

-bueno ahora con el grupo 3ª b para todas las mamas la cancion SEÑORA ,SEÑORA

y mis podía ver a mis niños cantando me esa hermosa canción no pude evitar derramar una cuantas lagrimas en mi defensa andaba muy sensible que aquien engaño sensible o no estaría igual. cuando terminaron volvieron conmigo los abrace fuerte fuerte

-feliz dia mami -me dijeron ambos

-gracias los amo mucho mucho

-también te queremos mama -dijeron

tuvimos una comida en casa de carlisle y esme donde fuimos festejadas las mujeres de la familia era el primer año de alice como mamá , recibimos obsequios todas nos la pasamos lo mejor posible cuando se acercó la hora de partir al dichoso juicio mi mente no para de pensar en ello estaba muy preocupada ,sue y marcus llegaron para quedarse con todos los niños cuando digo todos es todos y se lo agradecía con el alma quedarse con los 7 niños

-sue enserio muchas gracias alos dos por hacer esto -le dije

-bella somos familia - dijo marcus

-si lo somos pero de todos modos gracias-les dije

-mami a donde van -pregunto jaden

-esque tenemos que ir a un lugar de adultos hijo pero no tardaremos mucho cuida a tu hermana -le dijo jasper

cada pareja se fue en un auto me estaba muriendo de nervios

-cálmate bella -me dijo jasper

-no puedo -le dije

-intentalo te a ser daño -me dijo

-esta bien-le dije

ya todos estábamos en el juzgado solo esperábamos nuestro turno yo no era la única nerviosa jasper fue a no se donde con edward y emmett y yo no paraba de dar vueltas vultee a la puerta y me sorprendió ver a quien vi

-dios mío isabella swan whitlock , porque no me avisaste lo que estaba pasando -me dijo demetri en cuanto llegó a mi

-hola dem lo siento no quería preocupar a nadie pero gracias por estar aquí -le dije

-para eso estamos linda aparte somos familia y esos niños son mis sobrinos kate quería venir pero alguien tenía que quedarse en la oficina -me dijo

-agradecele por fa -me sonrió y se sentó con los demás yo seguía como león enjaulado

-quieres calmarte un poco bella me estás mareando con tu caminata -me dijo alice

-lo siento -le dije en eso llegó jasper con los chicos

-ya en unos momento abrirán las puertas para que pasemos - nos paramos todos los presentes cuando estábamos por entrar pasó frente a nosotros me miro y sonrio demitri puso su mano sobre mi hombro al igual que jasper me conocían tan bien

-hey tranquila vale es lo que quiere -me dijo jasper

- lo se pero aaa... esta bien te amo esto tiene que salir bien -le dije

y entramos a la sala donde ya estaba la juez y la mujer esta en su lugar jas y ed se colocaron en el suyo y nosotros solo estamos de público solo esperaba que toda saliera bien

**hola chicas siento la tardanza pero perdi todos los caps tanto de esta historia como la primera parte por eso tarde en ree escribir este cap espero les guste y me dejen unos hermosos reviews ya saben me encanta leerlos son la mejor recompensa del mundo entero **

**muchas muchas gracias aaa : marieisahale, mielcullenblack, y tambien a las que me leyeron en la primera parte perdon si no las menciono a todas pero no les digo que perdi los nombres y no puedo copiar fanfiction ya no deja losiento chicas en serio pero gracias ustedes saben quienes son .también gracias a las que dejan sus favs , y sus y follows y a mis queridisimas lectoras fantasma muchas , muchas gracias por leer **

**prometo no tardar tanto en subir el proximo **

**la quieres by cinti **


	4. Chapter 4 el juicio part 2

**Momentos en la vida **

**CAP 4 **

**BELLA POV **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nos sentamos en los lugares que corresponden al publico yo estaba sentada detrás de jasper ,junto ami estaba sentado demitri y carlisle , mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-buenas tardes estamos aquí para escuchar a ambas partes tanto a la demandante como al demandado -dijo la jueza durante unos minutos explico porque era la demanda y hizo pasar al estrado a jasper

-bien señor cortes puede comenzar con sus preguntas -dijo la juez

-sr whitlock es verdad que mi cliente no ha podido ver a sus hijos a pesar de ser su madre -preguntó

-si pero...-dijo jasper pero no lo dejó terminar

-solo diga si o no -dijo este

-es verdad que usted no estuvo presente en el proceso de embarazo-pregunto

-es verdad pero...-dijo jasper pero este abogado no lo dejaba hablar

-es cierto que los niños no saben quien es su madre -preguntó

-es verdad pero...-no lo dejaba terminar

-son todas mis preguntas su señoría -dijo este

-puede volver a su lugar sr whitlock -dijo la juez

-bien ahora le pido a la sra wells -dijo

-señora wells , es verdad que no ha hecho nada por ver a los niños durante más de 8 años ninguna llamada ,carta nada -pregunto edward

-si pero no era...-dijo pero ahora fue el turno de edward de no dejarla hablar

-bien eso es todo señoría -dijo el

-bueno ahora quiero escuchar la versión de cada uno sobre esto sra wells comience

-bien conoci a jasper teniendo 26 años , tuvimos una relacion que duro pocos meses , después de que terminaramos me enteré de que estaba embarazada lo intente llamar pero nunca respondí a mis llamadas , asi que decidi tener a mis bebes sola me fui a inglaterra tengo familia ahi, cuando ellos nacieron las cosas se complicaron no tenía el dinero para mantenerlos , así que cuando tenían unos meses de nacidos decidí con gran dolor dejarlos con el ,el tenia dinero y ahora se que eso fue un error pero quería lo mejor para ellos -dijo, no me lo podía creer ahora se hacía la víctima y decía quererlos mucho , no se que tan fuerte tendría agarrada la mano de carlisle por que me dijo

-ok bella tienes que calmarte vale si es demasiado puedes esperar afuera no te hace bien alterarte -me dijo

-acaso no escuchas lo que dice pero tienes razón -le dije

-se que cometi un error pero fue por amor señoría yo quiero ser su madre porque quien más puede darle ese tipo de amor -dijo la muy maldita ahora si esto no lo iba a permitir y creo que demitri lo noto porque puso su mano sobre mi rodilla y la apretó lo voltee a ver

-tienes que calmarte o te voy a sacar de aquí estas roja del coraje , no le dije nada para poder seguir escuchando

-yo los quiero , quiero verlos crecer graduarse ellos necesitan una madre y yo soy la de ellos como dije nunca podrán tener una madre como yo yo les di la vida y merecen tener una madre , una en la cual puedan confiar a la que puedan amar y tener como ejemplo merecen todo mi amor lo necesitan, además sabemos que la madre es la que guía la vida y la educación de los hijos me necesitan para ser personas de bien -y si eso fue lo que acabo con mi paciencia me pare tomando desprevenido a demitri intento hacerme sentar

-no salgas con eso tu hablando de amor maternal esos niños no te necesitan ok tiene mucho padre y por no decir...-pero la jueza me interrumpió

-ok me quiere decir quién demonios es usted y por qué se mete en un asunto que no le corresponde -dijo cuando iba a decir jasper quien se habia para en cuanto me escucho

-bella siéntate-me dijo pero lo ignore todos me pedían que lo hicieran yo no les iba a hacer caso

-entonces quién demonios es usted para interrumpir mi audiencia y para meterse en algo que no es su asunto es solo de los involucrados -me pregunto con voz severa

-mire señoría yo no me estoy metiendo en algo que no me importe quitando el hecho de que el es mi marido esos niños son mis hijos asi que si es mi asunto y no me puede pedir que me siente aquí y escuche a esta mujer no cuando habla de amor maternal donde a estado los últimos 8 años , asi que si yo también estoy involucrada -le dije antes de que ella contestara victoria habló

-mira yo soy su única madre yo les di la vida y que tu los veas como tus hijos no los hace tuyos la custodia es de jasper así que legalmente esto solo nos corresponde a el y ami -me dijo

-eso solo demuestra que tengo razón -le dije pero jasper me interrumpió

-bella cariño ya siéntate no sigas -lo voltee a ver y le dije con la mirada que no lo iba a hacer

-como estaba diciendo que tampoco te importan que a la hora de demandar solo lo demandaste a el siendo que desde hace poco más de 5 años soy su madre legalmente checa el segundo apellido son swan son mios los adopte ni siquiera se si eso es legal porque yo tengo el 50 por ciento de esa custodia-le dije

-es verdad acabo de checar los papeles si quieren seguir con esta demanda sería contra ambos no solo contra el asi cual es su decisión -preguntó la jueza directamente a victoria

-quiero seguir con la demanda -dijo viéndome directamente a mi

-bien mañana los quiero aquí a las 3 de la tarde , en cuanto a usted sra whitlock queda notificada se le acaba de demandar consiga un abogado con esto termina la sesión de hoy-me dijo ,victoria salió como rayo de ahí , yo salí antes que jasper estando en la puerta de la sala donde acababa de defender a mi familia

-me quieres decir en qué demonios estabas pensando isabela -me pregunto alzando la voz

-qué te pareció defender a mi familia soy su madre y no entiendo porque no estoy involucrada en esto jasper -le dije en el mismo tono de enojo

-dios...teníamos un plan sobre eso y lo tiraste ala mierda -me dijo

-bueno si tan solo hubiera sabido que había un plan pero no tu no decias nada de nada de esto asi que tuve que hacer lo que en mi mano esta¡-le dije

-dios.. por eso no quería que estuvieras aquí -dijo en voz baja pero a este punto yo estaba que me llevaba la que me trajo

-si bueno eso no lo podías evitar,que esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados me conoces mas que eso si tan solo me hubieras hecho parte -le dije

-no te necesitábamos sino lo hubiera hecho , pero no puedes controlarte ni un poco y mira lo que pasa ahora algo que tendríamos que haber solucionado hoy se alargo-me dijo

-mierda jasper ni tu te crees eso ahí los estaban machacando y lo sabes -le dije

-chicos no peleen no es el lugar y van a decir cosas que no deben y no sienten -dijo esme -tiene razón tu mama jasper -le dije acomodando mi bolsa y alejandome de el

-a donde vas -me gritó pero no pare ahora mismo no lo quería ver -como vas a volver a casa si llegaste conmigo-me volvió a gritar me voltee

-tomaré un taxi ¡-le dije ya afuera del juzgado cuando estaba por tomar un taxi el me hablo

-ok linda no creas que te voy dejar ir taxi y menos tan alterada yo te llevo a y no acepto negativas -me dijo

-ok gracias -le dije ,no tenía ánimos para discutir y sabía que sería inútil subí a su auto no hablamos no al principio pero note que no íbamos en dirección a mi casa

-a donde vamos dem -le pregunté

-no te voy a llevar hasta que te calmes tienen que hablar pero hablar no pelear me escuchas -me dijo

-si aa si tan solo me dijera las cosas como son -le dije frustrada y de repente me dio un dolor una pequeña punzada en el lado derecho de mi vientre y me quede pasmada

-estas bien -me pregunto preocupado

-si solo fue una pequeña punzada nada mas -le dije

-y no crees que es por eso que no quería darte mas informacion, el te ama demaciado -me dijo y sabía que tenía razón la sangre se me congelo , sabía que el bebé estaba bien pero esa pequeña punzada era como una advertencia tenía que calmarme

-lo se dem solo estoy muy preocupada y que me oculte cosas o omita información no me deja tranquila -le dije derramando un par de lágrimas

-hey linda no llores vale lo van a solucionar tienen que , ok y cuentas conmigo y con todos los de la familia -me dijo y mi celular por décima vez sonó pero no era jasper al parecer se había rendido era emmett sabía que tenía que contestar

-hola em -le conteste

-bella gracias a dios donde estas -me pregunto

-no te alteres vale em estoy demitri -le dije

-donde -pregunto

-estamos en el auto solo deja que me calme em -le dije

-jasper esta enfadado mucho no sabe dónde estás y no le contestas -me dijo y yo lo sabia

-em dile que estoy bien ok yo no creo tardar mucho y los niños -pregunte

-se fueron con sue van a dormir ahi les dijimos que tuviste que salir por algo muy importante pero se quedaron tranquilos -me dijo

-ok gracias em voy a colgar -le dije dem condujo por lo menos una hora más cuando me vio más tranquila me dejo en mi casa

-bella antes de que entres por favor recuerda lo que hablamos tienen que conversar no pelear vale es difícil para ambos -me dijo

- ok y muchas gracias dem por todo -le dije

-de nada anda entra que debe estar desesperado -me dijo , y se fue dejándome en la entrada respire profundamente dos veces antes de entrar

-donde estabas -me pregunto tranquilo estaba esperándome en la sala

-hola , estaba con demitri y solo tenia que relajarme jasper -le dije

-bien -me dijo

-jasper tenemos que hablar de esto -le dije

-si lo sé aunque tengo una idea de lo que me vas a decir , pero en estos momentos no creo que sea bueno tener esa conversación estoy enojado y tu lo estas no es bueno hablar de temas tan delicados enojados necesitamos espacio para pensar -me dijo

-ok entiendo necesitas pensar voy a dormir en el cuarto que una vez fue mío para que puedas pensar -le dije no le di tiempo a que replicará solo subi tome mi pijama y me fui a ese cuarto pase horas viendo el techo pensando extrañaba sus brazos después de 5 años teniéndolos alrededor mío para dormir vi mi reloj eran las 4 de la mañana y no había pegado el ojo , tragándome mi orgullo tome una pequeña manta y fui al cuarto ,entre si hacer ruido tenía las luces prendidas pero el estaba dormido pero se ve que tampoco pudo dormir mucho tenia como tres libros en la cama y estaba abrazando mi almohada y dormía de mi lado de la cama , con mucho cuidado jale un poco el sillón del cuarto y lo pegue lo mas que pude a la cama ,sabía que no despertaría tenía el sueño muy pesado, cuando lo tuve lo más cerca que pude me acomode lo mejor posible sabia que terminaria con un espantoso dolor de cuello y me eche la manta y por arte de magia logre dormirme

**JASPER POV **

mi vida se había convertido en un caos , la noticia de que bella me iba a dar un hijo no podía hacerme más feliz , escuchar el latido de su corazón me llenó de esa calidez y amor como cuando tomé por primera vez a mis hijos.

hoy habia pasado lo que yo sabía que iba a pasar en el juicio bella perdió la paciencia estropeando mi plan de protegerla pero como dije sabía que iba a pasar solo tenía la tonta esperanza de que no fuera así y explotó enfrente mío ambos teníamos un punto dijimos cosas fuertes , ella se fue salió del juzgado y me sentí un idiota solo rogaba que no le pasara nada estaba muy alterada por horas le marque pero nada me estaba volviendo loco de la preocupación ,por fin le contesto a emmett estaba con dimitri y estaba bien , la espere hasta que llegó , su semblante era cansado ella quería hablar pero ella estaba agotada lo veía en sus ojos y la verdad quería que descansara y que yo me calmara no quería pelear lo tomo muy literal y decidió dormir en su antiguo cuarto, pase muchas horas pensando leyendo tratando de distraerme como a eso de las 3.30 me quede dormido abrace su almohada tenía su olor y no podía dormir sin su olor sin ella.

desperté al poco rato y cual fue mi sorpresa , el sillón del cuarto estaba junto a la cama al menos hasta donde era posible, estaba en una posición nada cómoda y se aferraba a la cobija tenia frio me pare del otro lado tratando de no despertarla y subì el termostato , y me volví a acomodar en el mismo lugar y me volví a quedar dormido.

**BELLA POV **

desperté él seguía dormido y abrazado a mi almohada, me pare y cuando estaba acomodando de nuevo el sillón hablo lo había despertado demonios

-yo lo siento no quería despertarte -le dije

-no lo hiciste -me dijo

-tenemos que hablar jasper -le dije

-lo sé -me dijo

-se que lo que paso ayer no fue lo ideal pero no podía quedarme así siento si lo arruine pero como iba a saberlo jasper -le dije

-solo quería protegerte tengo miedo de perderte bella de perderlos a los 4 y se que tenia que haber hablado contigo pero no lo hice y lo siento mucho -me dijo

-yo... lo puedo entender jasper pero tampoco estoy tranquila si no se toda la verdad -le dije -y enserio espero que lo que arruine se pueda arreglar -le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-hey no arruinaste nada vale ayer estaba molesto dije tonterias sin pensar -me dijo -te amo y no arruinaste nada -me dijo y las hormonas me traicionaron y el sollozo escapó de mi sin permiso

-lo..o...siento -le dije abrazándome a mi misma

-hey ven aquí hermosa -me dijo yo no lo dude me acurruque el solo me abrazo , me calmo me metió a las cobijas y no me soltó

-te amo bella ok no lo dudes nunca , aunque peleemos -me dijo

-yo te amo jasper ayer estabas muy enojado por un momento pensé que no me perdonarias jasper -le dije

- no seas tonta ok , cuando llegaste estaba más enojado conmigo que contigo , te habías puesto mal ,cuando saliste del juzgado estabas muy pálida , alterada estaba tan preocupado no sabia donde estabas y si estabas bien , y aunque saber que estabas con demitri me calmo no podía estar tranquilo hasta que entraras por la puerta y cuando lo hiciste no podía estar más agradecido, te veias cansada por eso no queria que hablaramos estabas tan cansada , y molesta no quería pelear -me dijo y lo entendía

-bueno fue una buena idea aunque no del todo apenas hemos dormido jasper son...-le dije checando mi reloj -las 7 de la mañana apenas hemos dormido un par de horas -le dije

-si lo se tienes unas ojeras enormes -me dijo tocando debajo de mi ojos

-tu estas igual jasper -le dije -pero no tenemos tiempo para recuperar esas horas de descanso , tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos jasper -le dije suspiro

-es verdad pero primero quiero que desayunamos lo necesitas-me dijo besándome

y así lo hicimos desayunamos y nos arreglamos hable por teléfono con los niños , jasper estaba buscando los sobres que le llegaron con los niños hace poco más de 8 años, yo decidí investigar un poco quien era esta mujer. lo que encontré me dejó impactada era rica y con rica digo multimillonaria su familia era una de las familias más ricas de inglaterra, y no solo eso ella tenía una cadena de tiendas de ropa en su país. baje a contárselo a jasper.

-jasper mira esto -le dije dándole la laptop la tomo

-con esto y con lo que acabo de encontrar no hay forma de que nos pueda ganar -me dijo

cuando era casi la hora de irnos de nuevo al juzgado , llegaron todos ,después de que habláramos un poco partimos. hoy me sentia mas segura

ya en el juzgado jasper me dijo

-todo va estar mas que bien no va poder quedarse con nuestros hijos asi que quiero que te relajes lo mas que puedas

-lo se creeme y aunque hoy la juez diga lo contrario no voy a dejarle esto fácil a victoria primero la mato antes de que algo como eso pase -le dije ,seria me iba a decir algo pero teníamos que entrar

-bueno creo que no es necesario presentarnos verdad -dijo la juez , ahora estaba sentada junto a jasper -bien comencemos con esto -dijo comenzaron ellos

-queremos llamar a nuestra primera testigo -dijo el abogado de victoria -llamamos a rené dwyer-dijo este , no me tenían que estar bromeando qué demonios hacía ella aquí

-es neta jasper que carajos hace aquí esto no podría ir mejor -le dije

-hey tranquila no hay mucho que ella pueda decir -me dijo jasper ,emmett estaba detras mio lo voltee a ver su cara de seguro era un reflejo de la mía una extraña mezcla de coraje y incredulidad

-bien sra dwyer nos puede decir que relación tiene con la sra whitlock -preguntó el abogado

-claro que sí es mi hija -contestó

-bien puede hablarnos de su relación con su hija -pregunto , pero de qué relación queria que hablara

-no es muy buena , nunca fuimos muy unidas me culpa de muchas cosas de su vida cree que fui una mala madre -dijo ella , jasper tomó mi mano haciéndome saber que estaba aquí

-usted cree que sea una persona apta para tener hijos -preguntó

-bueno no lo se pero no creo si me culpa todavía de cómo fue su vida es porque tiene un serio problema con las relaciones maternales-dijo si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba frente a una juez esto sería una escena muy similar a la del velorio de charlie

-como verá su señoría , la sra whitlock se esta empeñando con mi cliente por daños con la relación con su madre , no creo que sea una buena influencia para los niños -dijo el abogado -quiero llamar al sra whitlock al estrado -dijo él no podía negar que estaba muerta de nervios pero ni modo , me pare y me senté en el estrado

-bueno sra whitlock , puede decirnos si es verdad que los niños siempre han tenido quien los cuide una niñera -preguntó

-bueno la verdad es que ... - no me dejo terminar

-solo conteste con si o no -me dijo pero no iba a caer en eso

-bueno con todo respeto quiere una respuesta se la puedo dar pero no con un si o no,no es suficiente -le dije , el abogado este volteo a ver a la juez

-déjela hablar -dijo ella

-bien no se decirle si toda su vida pero si han tenido niñera pero solo medio dia , porque el nunca faltó a una comida o dejó de ayudar con la tarea a sus hijos o jugar con ellos pero el trabaja asi que si un par de horas al dia estaban con una niñera hoy no es asi lo pasan conmigo-le dije

-bien eso es todo no tengo más preguntas -dijo el abogado

-bien puede pasara a su lugar -dijo la juez y así lo hice

-bueno quiero llamar a mi cliente -dijo edward , jasper se paro y tomo el mismo sitio que yo hace unos momentos

-sr whitlock , me puede decir como como llagaron a usted los niños -preguntó edward

-claro , un dia estaba en mi oficina la que me ayudaba con los quehaceres , me llamo diciendo que victoria estaba en la casa , y que quería hablar conmigo le dije que le dijera que yo hablaría con ella-dijo jasper

-porque razon no la atendió de inmediato -preguntó edward

-bueno nuestra relacion era casual , y tenia poco mas de un año sin verla-dijo jas

-bien cuando llegan a sus manos los niños -preguntó de nuevo

-ese dia en la noche llegue a mi casa y me encontré con una carreola en mi puerta donde estaban los niños-dijo jasper

-bien , como supo que eran suyos -preguntó

-el parecido era increíble , por las fechas -dijo el

-bien y no supo el porqué le dejó a los niños en la puerta -preguntó

-si dejo una carta y todos los documentos de los niños -dijo jas

-objeción su señoría si es verdad que lo prueben -dijo el abogado de ella

-abogado tiene pruebas de los que dice -preguntó la juez

-claro que si . -le dijo acercándose al escritorio tomando un par de sobres

-bien pueden continuar -dijo ella

-bien sr tuvo algún tipo de contacto con ella en estos años -preguntó edward

-no , nunca supe de ella -dijo

-bien ahora quiero llamar a la sra whitlock -dijo edward , jasper separó y regresó junto a mi , y yo volví al estrado

-bien sra mucho se ha hablado de su madre de que tiene problemas con su relación y la culpa de muchas cosas y que puede que no se apta para cria a los niños , pero parece sorprendida por que -pregunto

-hummm... bueno si estoy sorprendida , realmente no esperaba verla aquí -dije

-por qué es tan mala su relación -pregunto

-bueno tengo poco más de 5 años que no la veo , no esperaba que los trapitos sucios de la que un dia fue mi familia salieran a la luz , nuestra relación es mala porque no existe , me sorprende que haga como si me conociera-le dije

-quiere explicarme -me dijo

-claro ok no le veo el caso a esto pero bien , para no hacer el cuento largo ,cuando tenía 5 años , se fue dejandome a mi y mi hermano , no supe de ella hasta que yo estaba en la universidad fue un encuentro casual prometio marcar bueno todavía hoy espero la llamada , hace 5 años la vi porque fue al funeral de mi padre pero de ahi en fuera no he vuelto a saber de ella , no me conoce y mucho menos puede emitir un juicio de mi maternidad ya que ella no lo fue , no fue mi madre ya deja buena o mala ni siquiera lo intento-le dije

-ya veo , bueno pero podrian decir que por lo mismo no sería buena madre ya que no tuvo un ejemplo de ello -me dijo

-bueno por lo mismo soy diferente a ella jamas cometeria sus errores -le dije

-bien gracias , ahora quiero llamar a la sra wells -dijo ,regrese a mi lugar

-lo estas haciendo muy bien -me dijo

-gracias -le dije

-bueno sra wells , usted dijo que no tenía los recursos para mantener a los niños y que por eso los dejo con mi cliente es eso verdad -preguntó edward

-claro que sí es verdad -dijo ella

-bueno creo que miente , no es verdad que su familia es una de las familia más ricas de inglaterra y no solo eso sino que es dueña de una cadena de tiendas de ropa -preguntó edward , la cara de victoria no tenía precio

-objeción señoría esa acusación es muy grave exigo las pruebas de ello -dijo el abogado

-las tiene abogado -preguntó la juez a edward

-claro que sí -le dije tendiendole dos folders , ella los reviso

-es verdad -dijo la juez -continúe abogado

-así que por los recursos no fue , admítalo usted no quería criara los niños así que porque ahora 8 años después -le pregunto edward

-bueno... me arrepentí todos cometemos errores -dijo ella

-no sera por que en el testamento de su abuela decía que para encabezar la empresa familiar tenía que tener una familia hijos a y aqui estan las pruebas -dijo dándole otro folder a la juez , yo no sabia todo esto me hervía la sangre del coraje

-bien yo solo pido que las cosas queden como hasta ahora que mis clientes tengan la custodia total -dijo edward al ver que el abogado de victoria no decía nada

-bien con todo lo que se a dicho ya tengo una decisión , la custodia será total para la sr y sra whitlock -dijo en mi cara se formo una sonrisa

-su señoría mi cliente tiene derecho a visitar a los niños no deja de ser su madre-dijo el abogado de victoria , no pero no podía aceptar la derrota no iba dejar que pasara esto no la quiero cerca de mis hijos

-su señoría puedo hablar -preguntó jasper y edward me voltearon a ver sorprendidos

-confíen en mí -les dije en voz baja

-que quiere decir -preguntó

-bueno creo que se escucharon las versiones tanto de mi marido como de sra y creo tener el derecho de contar la mía -le dije

-ok hable -me dijo la juez

- mire es verdad lo que dijo la sra , los niños necesitan una madre que los guíe que los quiera que esté para ellos , pero esta equivocada en muchas cosas , porque lo tienen soy yo la única madre que conocen, y los amo con toda mi alma daria mi vida por ellos , he velado sus sueños por poco más de 5 años , soy la que los cuida día y noche cuando se enferman y cuando no tambien , no soy perfecta ni quiero serlo no soy la madre perfecta tampoco pero soy buena madre aprendo cada dia a serlo, en cuanto a mi marido es un gran padre cuando yo lo conoci era su niñera , no conozco padre más dedicado a sus hijos que él , su vida entera son ellos nunca tuvo un cita ni llevo a una mujer solo trabajaba y cuidaba a sus hijos , eso me enamoro de el y es verdad no tuve la mejor infancia pero eso no me hace mala madre. ahora no la quiero cerca de mis hijos -le dije pero no me dejo terminar

-tiene ciertos derechos aunque no lo merezca y los niños merecen saber la verdad -me dijo

-no se si usted tiene hijos si los tiene lo va entender si no creo que tambien deberia entenderlo , como le digo a mis hijos que la mujer que les dio la vida los dejo en la puerta y que nunca llamó que no se tentó el corazón , sin que sienta que no fueron queridos que sientan que fueron rechazados , y se que tienen que saber la verdad pero no ahora tienen nueve años , yo se lo que es no saber la verdad y se que es necesaria pero no ahora , como les explico eso sin lastimarlos por eso la quiero lejos de mis hijos no están listos -le dije

-bien lo puedo entender tengo 3 hijas pequeñas , bien sra wells no puede acercarse a los niños no hasta que tengan la mayoría de edad , en cuanto a ustedes sr y sra whitlock , tendrán que permitir que los niños cuando quieran conocerla lo hagan eso es todo se levanta la sesión -dijo saliendo de la sala yo solo me abrase a jasper lo habíamos logrado lo bese

-lo logramos -me dijo

-si te amo -le dije la familia me abrazo comenzamos a salir cuando solo quedamos jasper y los demandantes ella se acerco ami

-ganastes la batalla no la guerra no tengo apuro esto ya es personal solo tengo que esperar para robarte su cariño disfrútalos mientras puedas no serán mucho tiempo tuyos los mocosos creseran rápido -me dijo , jasper estaba a lado mio no me moleste en contestar porque con mi mano derecha le di una cachetada que hasta a mi me dolio , jasper se quedó pasmado

-¡eso es para que te se te quite esa estúpida idea y sepas que si te acercas a mis hijos esto no será nada con lo que te voy a hacer¡ -le dije, me volteo un cachetada cuando me iba a dar otra jasper detuvo su mano

-¡no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima porque te la corto¡ -le dijo jasper , amaba que me defendiera pero no era nesesario con mi mano izquierda le di otra

-¡a y eso es para que dejes de rondar por la escuela de mis hijos¡ -le dije jasper me comenzo a sacar pero fui mas rapida que el y le di otra con mi mano derecha

-¡esta por si no quedo claro todo lo anterior¡ -le dije jasper me saco de ahi y me sentó en la primera silla que encontró

-por favor cálmate -me dijo

-ok estoy bien jasper -le dije , me pare y caminamos a la salida me pero cuando vi que emmett estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi el estaba con rene deje a jasper y me acerque a ellos pero a cada paso que daba mi coraje y la adrenalina aumentaba en mi cuerpo

-cuanto ? he cuánto ? te pagaron para venir rené -le pregunté pero no decía nada

-contestarle¡ -le dijo emmet

-100.000 -me dijo solo eso me basto le puse dos cachetadas y le iba a dar otra pero emmett me detuvo

-¡niña estupida como te atreves¡ -me dijo

-¡ te lo dije hace 5 años renè que cuando se trata de mis hijos todo se me olvida , ya tienes tu dinero ahora si largate de nuestra vida y de la de mis hijos para mi te moriste con charlie asi que largate de una buena vez¡ -le dije y así lo hizo

-estas bien -me pregunto emmett

-si no te preocupes -le dije jasper me llevo al auto, tomo mi mano yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana

-dios bella me vas a matar de un infarto , te digo que te calmes y lo primero que haces es lo contrario , estas embarazada ya no puedes andarte peleando -me dijo y yo sabía que era verdad de nuevo sentí una punzada cuando discutí con rene por lo que no dije nada , cuando por fin entramos a la casa solo corrí al baño tiré mi bolso en la cama y me encerré en el baño y saque todo lo que había comido y lo que no, cuando termine me lave la boca me sentía realmente cansada , salí del baño y ahí estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama

-estas bien -me pregunto yo solo afirme con la cabeza

-me ayudas a bajar el cierre -le pregunté , tenía un vestido formal puesto , se acercó detrás mio y lo bajó no sin besar mi espalda me bajo el vestido , me quite los tacones eran bajos eran de 5 cm y me acurruque en la cama , el se acostó junto ami y me abrazo

-tienes razón jasper debo calmarme ,es solo que el enojo y la adrenalina corría a mil por hora en mis venas, y le sumas que se atrevió a ir a la escuela de los niños se les acercó , ese dia le hubiera puesto un hasta aquí pero no fui yo por ellos si no rose y me amenazó hoy jasper no lo pude evitar y rené ,no te lo puedo negar fue un golpe bajo sabía que ella nunca me ha amado pero no sabia que me odiara me quiso dar donde más me dolía mis hijos y sabes me vendió por 100,000 dólares jasper eso es lo que valgo para ella a estas alturas ya no me deberia doler quiero creer que son las hormonas pero se que de todas formas me habría dolido y así que no lo pude evitar tampoco -le dije el solo me beso

-te amo hermosa y es normal que te sientas asi ok todo se paga y ella algun dia lo hara-me dijo

- estoy cansada jas creo que fue mucho por hoy sabes -le dije

-yo tambien lo estoy vamos a dormir un rato -me dijo y si que lo necesitábamos pero los niños quería abrazarlo mis bebes estaban a salvo

-y cuando despertemos vamos por los niños -me dijo me conocía

dormimos toda la tarde desperté como a eso de las 8 de la noche ya era algo tarde y realmente tenía unas locas ganas de abrazar a mis hijos

-jasper , despierta amor...-le dije moviendolo un poco pero no despertaba si algo había sacado jaden de su padre era lo de dormilones -jasper!

-hmmm que paso -me pregunto todavía adormilado

-ya es tarde y tenemos que ir por los niños - le dije eso lo hizo despertar

- ok vamos -me dijo parandose no sin antes besarme

- vamos y si no estamos muy cansados podemos festejar más tarde -le dije coqueta

-ho... sra whitlock le tomo la palabra -me dijo

fuimos a casa de esme ya que sue y los niños estaban ahí , en cuanto los vi corrí por ellos , me sentía tan feliz y jasper estaba igual que yo ,lo sabia

-gracias por cuidarlos sue -le dije

-no me agradezcas nada sabes que adoro a estos niños -me dijo le sonrei

nos despedimos de todos y partimos a casa , cenamos jugamos creo que nunca los había abrazado tanto en tan pocas horas. los acostamos después de todo fueron dos días moviditos , salimos del cuarto de los niños nadamas cerramos la puerta y nos comenzamos a besar no era de una forma dulce todo lo contrario muy pasional , apenas pudimos abrir la puerta de nuestro cuarto, nos quitamos la ropa como desesperados bueno lo estábamos .

-te amo pero te necesito ya ...-me dijo jadeando , no me llevo ni a la cama me recostó en el sillón , beso todo lo que la incomoda posición nos dejaba pero y yo no me quede atrás.

-jasper... ya deja de jugar conmigo -le dije cuando estaba alargando mi dulce tortura con sus caricias ,y si que me hizo caso me penetro de una forma rápida , lo que hizo que ambos gimieramos , nuestros movimietos eran rapidos , en la habitacion lo unico que yo escuchaba eran nuestros nombres entre mezclados entre gemidos , y llegue al más poderoso orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida ambos llegamos a ese placer que solo nosotros nos podíamos dar.

-te amo eso fue magnífico -le dije cuando regrese al planeta tierra

-también te amo y si fue increíble -me dijo

-estoy feliz jasper un problema menos , sabía que podíamos con ello-le dije

-si estoy igual muy feliz yo no iba a dejar que me quitaran a mi familia amor -me dijo

-lo se yo puedo ser de armas tomar amor pero tu eres peor tú sueles ser un poco más calculador somos una buena combinación -le dije riendo y era verdad jasper es una persona calmada pero cuando se enoja uff ni el se aguanta

y las semanas pasaron rápido en 2 dias tengo mi segunda cita ya tenia los 3 meses y la verdad es que no se me notaba solo cuando estaba desnuda o con ropa muy pegada era como si estuviera algo inflamada la verdad no se notaba , a jasper le encantaba le gustaban los cambios de mi cuerpo, los niños estaban bien en este momento tenían un pequeño castigo pero no sabia quienes sufrían más ellos o yo , los traviesos se empaparon pese a que les dije que se iban a enfermar y dicho y hecho , no tenían permiso para ver la tele por una semana.

en cuanto a carlisle no todo estaba bien , estaba empeorando , cada dia mas y mas devil super ojeras , le sangraban las encías y la nariz aun recuerdo la primera vez que paso esme nos llamó a todos preocupada y lo que rose dijo era que era por la enfermedad , tratamos todos de aparentar que estábamos bien pero nadie lo estaba, cada uno cargaba con sus pesares a su forma rose no paraba de investigar alice trataba de ayudar en lo que fuera , edward y jasper sacar adelante una empresa solos , emmett sacar adelante los 3 restaurantes , y apoyar a esme , esme soportar ver al amor de su vida así cuidarlo porque si lo hacía por las tardes , yo bueno no era fácil verlo deteriorarse dia con dia , íamos grandes ayudas por ejemplo sue , nos ayuda a todos con los niños o ahora que tengo que volver a ir al doctor ella se quedara con carlisle , marcus en lo que podía ayudaba , dem y kate , creo que jasper y yo nos volveríamos locos sin ellos por para ser honesto no siempre nos desahogamos mutuamente explotariamos de la preocupación de ser así solo cuando era importante hacerlo teníamos que ser fuertes , por ello mi confidente era demitri me escuchaba y me calmaba y insisto no es que no confíe en jas solo que nos sobrecarga riamos , y kate hacía lo mismo con jasper. y si a eso le sumamos que todos tenemos hijos así que este era un trabajo difícil .

llegue rápidamente a casa de carlisle y esme.

-hola esme - la salude cuando entre en la casa

-hola hija -me dijo- cómo te encuentras hoy -me pregunto

-bien esme perfecta , como amaneció carlisle -le pregunté

-pues la verdad de eso quería hablar esta de un genio hija dice cosas algo hirientes -me dijo con una tristeza

-y tu como estas esme , porque no nos llamaste -le dije

-lo sobrellevo pero me preocupas tú en tu condición no es bueno hacer coraje y mucho menos pasar tristezas -me dijo

-yo voy a estar bien , recuerda es la enfermedad quien habla -le dije

-ok cualquier cosa me llamas -me dijo

-vete tranquila esme -le dije

-bueno nos vemos al ratito -me dijo despidiéndose de mí , suspire antes de entrar a su cuarto, yo lo había visto pasar por varias etapas , antes le depresión ,el optimismo y al parecer ahora tocaba el coraje.

-buenos dias , como estas -le dije cuando por fin entre

-no tienen nada de bueno y como estoy bueno como ves-me contesto ok este seria un dia largo , desayunamos con sus quejas.

-ok te tienes que meter a bañar dejame te ayude -le dije le costaba mucho caminar

-¡ni eso puedo hacer , por que demonios insisten si sabemos todos que me voy a morir , eh no me pueden dejar morir como se me dé la gana me voy a morir porque no les queda claro y luego insisten en tratarme como un niño no necesito que me traten como a un niño! -me gritó debo admitir que lo que dijo si me pego pero me controle en mi cabeza solo me repetía "sólo habla la enfermedad" así que tenía que poner mano dura

-!bien si no quieres que te trate como un niño deja de comportarte como uno¡ y deja de compadecerte y comportate como el adulto que eres -le dije , me vio durante unos minutos y me hizo caso solo lo ayude a llegar al baño ahi tenia un banquito , cuando estuvo listo lo ayude a regresar a la cama , realmente no hablamos mucho estaba enojado así que no hablaba.

y así también fue el día siguiente casi no hablamos , jasper y yo íbamos rumbo al doctor segunda revisión , estaba feliz quería verle nuevo a mi bebé y jasper estaba igual que yo.

-sra y sr whitlock -llamó la enfermera

-esos somos nosotros amor -me dijo jasper besando mi mano

-buenos dias emily -saludamos jasper y yo

-buenos días chicos -saludó ella

- bueno comenzemos chicos , como te has sentido -me pregunto

-bien , las nauseas solo me dan cuando huelo algo que no me gusta pero ya no por las mañanas -le dije y ella solo anotaba en su libreta

-ok , has vuelto a sentir las punzadas en el vientre -me pregunto y me maldije demonios lo había olvidado ,después de sentir las punzadas con preocupación llame emily y me dijo que como no habia sangrado y no fue un dolor como tal solo unas punzadas solo tenia que relajarme pero todo esto no le había dicho a jasper por lo mismo que no era nada grave aunque sí lo era pero no había peligro bueno esa seria mi excusa , sentí la mano de jasper tensarse y me volteo a ver pero no dijo nada

-no solo fueron esas dos veces emily -le dije pero también queriendo calmar un poco a jasper

-bien ,bueno veamos a ese bebe -me dijo me recoste en la camilla jasper tomó mi mano y se colocó junto a mi , denuevo me bajó un poco el pantalón y subió mi blusa y puso el gel frío

-bien , todo esta muy bien chicos ahora mismo su bebé mide 5 cm esta pequeñito pero ya tiene formados casi todos los órganos , -nos dijo escuchamos los latidos del corazón de nuevo me seguía fascinando ese sonido , nos dio nuestro kit de fotos de la ecografía

-bueno chicos nos vemos el próximo mes ,trate de no estresarte demasiado pero estas perfecta -me dijo

-gracias emily -dijimos ambos , dios creo que era la primera vez que quería quedarme en el hospital pero no tenía tanta suerte , llegamos al coche iba callado pero sabía que hablaría como dije yo no tenía tanta suerte

-cuando , como y porque no me dijiste -me pregunto suspire

-ok , primero que nada lo siento vale , cuando, los dos días del juicio ,y solo fueron dos punzadas vale nada mas , y no te dije por que ok te voy a decir la verdad , primero por... que tenía miedo sí miedo luego porque llame a emily y me dijo que como no había realmente un dolor y no habia sangrado estaba bien solo era estres que me relajara un poco ,y no quería que te preocuparas y por último realmente lo olvide -le dije , suspiro

-tuviste que habérmelo dicho , sentiste miedo y con justa razón pero es algo que tenemos que vivir juntos vale y solucionar juntos , tienes que empezar a entender que tengo derecho a preocuparme y que no tienes que pasar por esas cosas sola por nada por ningún problema que tengas o acaso no esta en nuestros votos , solo piensa en eso , es hora que me dejes cuidarte ok los quiero sanos a los dos -me dijo , y mis hormonas cometieron traición y mis lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por mis mejillas , le se dio cuenta

-no llores cariño ok porfavor no me gusta verte llorar no estoy enojado vale solo me espante no quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos -me dijo tomando mi mano

-se que no estas enojado lloro porque es verdad lo que dices y te amo por decirmelo a veces se me olvida que no estoy sola y te juro que no nos vas a perder en serio -le dije

-ya que hemos arreglado este vamos a casa tengo ganas de quedarnos un ratito abrazados -me dijo

-vamos a casa amor -le dije

el me recordó que no tengo que cargar el mundo sola , mañana enfrentariamos lo que fuera pero juntos y eso me motiva para seguir adelante.

Espero les guste este cap que opinan de lo que paso con rene y victoria haganmelo saber porfa con un REVIEW por fis... es que amo sus reviews son como mi droga jejeje es mi mayor recompensa lo saben

quiero agradecer a : marieisahale,mielcullenblack, xoam

fabiola: muchas gracias por leer amo leer tus comentarios y muchas gracias por tu palabras

maria:gracias por leer espero haber cumplido las expectativas respecto a la actitud de bella con victoria jejejeje y si entiendo eso de querer leer todo de un jalón siempre me pasa

bueno espero les este gustando espero con ansias sus REVIEWS jejejej por fa... si...

nos leemos pronto las quieres by cinti 3


	5. Chapter 5 momentos dificiles

Momentos en la vida

CAP 5

BELLA POV

Los últimos días no fueron tan mal o al menos no como las últimas semanas, al fin le quite el castigo a los niños, los últimos dos días había estado haciendo los disfraces para la obra de teatro de los niños , no se me daba muy bien pero el intento es lo que cuenta. En cuanto a Carlisle yo lo veía igual pero no peor creo que todos al ver que no empeora tenemos más esperanza , en mi embarazo bueno fuera de un poco de sueño y las náuseas cuando huelo algo que no me gusta todo iba a la perfección tenía los mejores cuidados del mundo los de jasper y los niños me cuidaban lo más que podían , como familia en general estábamos bien todos la semana pasada habíamos salido al parque de diversiones todos reímos como creo que hace mucho no lo hacíamos , lo pasamos muy bien tanto los adultos como todos los niños ,así que hoy desperté con más esperanza y energía como hace mucho no lo hacía que podía pasar.

-buenos dias hermosa -me dijo jasper al despertar -buenos días cariño -le dije cuando baje a desayunar como nuestra rutina diaria el preparaba el desayuno y yo vestía a los niños -buenos días papi-dijeron jaclyn y jaden al entrar a la cocina -buenos días -dijo el

Desayunamos tranquilos los niños peleando por lo del cuarto sabía que esto pasaría pronto querrán su propio cuarto

-mama si están listos los disfraces son para mañana -me pregunto jaden antes de salir rumbo a la escuela

-claro que si mi amor ok tu déjamelo a mí -le dije , me despedí de los tres después de que ellos se fueron tome mi bolso y partí a casa de carlisle como todas las mañanas , hoy tenía puesto un vestido por arriba de la rodilla blanco que me regalo esme me encantaba lo estaba estrenando, llegue ese ya se había ido hoy tenía un evento muy importante en el restaurante.

-buenos días evelyn -le dije al entrar

-buenos días -me dijo

-como esta carlisle hoy -pregunté

-bien algo débil pero bien -me dijo

-gracias -le dije

-buenos días -lo salude

-buenos días hija -me saludo

-como te sientes -pregunté

-algo débil pero relativamente bien -me dijo suspirando -bueno y que libro quieres leer hoy -le pregunte , era parte de nuestra rutina , leer o jugar ajedrez el me enseño pero no era muy buena asi que yo lo hacia jugar cartas o monopoli lo se algo infantil pero con algo teníamos que pasar el rato -mm unos de mis favoritos lo que el viento se llevó estaría bien -me dijo -ok ese será entonces y para almorzar , tenemos tres opciones , sandwich de pollo , quesadillas de queso o no se lo que quieras -le pregunté -el sandwich esta bien -me dijo

-ok enseguida vuelvo -le dije y me diriji a la cocina -se le ofrece algo -preguntó evelyn

-no solo voy a preparar unos sandwich para que almorcemos -le dije -yo los preparo -me dijo

-ok mientras voy a buscar el libro -le dije , fui a la oficina sé que lo he dicho antes pero amo este lugar tan lleno de libros y sin contar el hecho de que aquí he pasado momentos muy importantes de mi vida , tome el libro y fui a la cocina de nuevo donde ya estaba listo el desayuno puse el libro sobre la charola y lo subi cuando abrí la puerta lo que mis ojos vieron creo que es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar ni queriendo, frente a mi tenia a un carlisle tirado vomitando sangre y mucha solte la charola y corrí hacia él trate de limpiarlo pero no vomitaba mucho me entro el panico

-¡evelyn llama a una ambulancia¡ -grite trate de moverlo de sentarlo pero pesaba más de lo que yo podía cargar

-mierda porque tardan tanto , vas a estar bien me oyes -le dije , para perecieron horas los paramédicos subieron , me quitaron de su lado y lo subieron a la camilla

-nos puede decir si es alérgico a algo o tiene alguna enfermedad -me pregunto uno de ellos -alèrgico no , tiene leucemia -le dije , tome mi bolso bajaron a carlisle , subí a la ambulancia y tome su mano mientras uno de los paramédicos trabajaba estaba asustada nerviosa alterada todo -respire hondo y lento señorita -me dijo el paramédico , estaba hiperventilando no era la primera vez que me pasaba ,llegamos rápido al hospital me ayudaron a bajar -llamen a la doctora whitlock -le dije al doctor que lo recibió -señorita espera en la sala de espera nosotros nos encargamos -me dijo -si pero tiene que llamarla me entiende -le dije

-si no se preocupe -me dijo , una enfermera me sentó en una silla de la sala de espera

ROSE POV

estaba haciendo mi ronda normal de cada turno cuando me llamaron de urgencias sobre un paciente mío , baje lo mas rápido posible , cuando llegue a la cama del paciente me sorprendí era mi papa

-que paso -pregunte

-los paramédicos lo trajeron por pérdida de sangre -me dijo el doctor de urgencias -cuanto a perdido -pregunté

-un poco más de un litro pero ya le estamos poniendo sangre -me dijo -ok despues hay que subirlo a oncología , alguien lo acompañaba -pregunte -si una señorita estaba algo alterada ella pidió que te llamaramos bueno me lo gritó , una enfermera la sentó en la sala de espera -me dijo , demonios corrí a la sala de espera y ahi estaba creo que me afectó más su imagen que la de mi papa , tenia el maquillaje corrido , sangre en las manos y en su vestido blanco , me acerqué a ella -hey como estas -le pregunte me miro

-no importa eso como esta carlisle -me pregunto , estaba alterada -si importa y el esta bien ya lo atienden ahora necesito atenderte a ti -le dije -y no voy a aceptar no por respuesta -le dije -ok -me dijo , le tome la presión la tenía un poco baja pero estaba bien , la lleve a un box -tengo que avisarles a los demas , donde esta mi bolso -me pregunto -lo tengo yo pero yo les aviso solo quiero que te sientes y te relajes si no lo haces por ti hazlo por el bebé -y esas fueron las palabras mágicas, la deje ahi y sali a hacer la llamadas -hola mi amor -me saludo emmett cuando contesto -hola , mi papa acaba de ser ingresado en el hospital -le dije en medio de un suspiro -ok tu estas bien -me pregunto

-si lo mejor que puedo estarlo -le dije

-ok vamos para ya -me dijo y colgó , la marque a alice -si rose -contestó

-hola alice , mi papa acaba de ser internado en el hospital -le dije -ok en 20 minutos estamos ahí -me dijo , ahora venia la llamada más difícil jasper -hola ro que pasa -me pregunto

-jas mi papa acaba de ser internado en el hospital -le dije -que como esta , y bella esta ahi -me pregunto

-si ella lo trajo , el esta bien perdió mucha sangre pero esta estable -le dije -que no me estas diciendo rose , como esta bella -me preguntó -ella esta bien algo en shock , pero esta bien -le dije -ok gracias rose estoy en 5 minutos ahí -me dijo .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

BELLA POV

todo había sucedido rapido muy rapido no supe reaccionar , fue un momento de shock .

Estaba sentada en el box donde me había dejado rose. Estaba pensado sobre como todos cambia en un par de minutos cuando entró jasper tenía cara de preocupación

-estoy bien -le dije nada más al verlo , se acerco a donde estaba -segura -me pregunto

-si ,sabes algo de él tu hermana no me dice nada -le pregunté -si el esta estable débil pero estable -me dijo , esas palabras me relajaron -tenemosque ir por los niños -le dije

-sue ya se esta encargando hermosa -me dijo -tienes que cambiarte y lavarte -me dijo y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta , tenía el vestido manchado de sangre y mis manos igual

-si pero quiero verlo -le dije

-ok -le dije , entro emmett

-bella dios mio como estas -me pregunto preocupado -estoy bien em , no soy por la que se deben preocupar -les dije -si nos tenemos que preocupar -me dijo

-bueno vamos para que me cambie -le dije jasper me dio su saco ,me lo puse no quería que esme me viera así , salimos del hospital , subí al auto ,no dijimos nada en el camino, llegamos a la casa y subimos directo al cuarto me siguió hasta el baño me mire en el espejo de tamaño completo y me sorprendí no se en qué momento de la historia lloré tenía corrido el maquillaje.

-me gustaba el vestido -le dije suspirando , el solo me sonrio , me desnude el hizo lo mismo , nos bañamos , tire el vestido a la basura no me quedaba mucho de otra , me puse unos jeans y una blusa me arregle jasper hizo lo mismo. Y regresamos al hospital. Salude a todos esme estaba con carlisle, nos quedamos gran parte del dia ahi ,comimos en la cafetería , aún no había podido entrar a ver a carlisle ,todos habían entrado menos yo porque le estaban haciendo estudios como a eso de las 7 de la tarde rose me dijo que podía entrar , jasper quería entrar conmigo pero le dije que no era necesario

entre al cuarto

-hola como te sientes -le pregunté cuando me escucho me volteo a ver -alfin crei que tendria que salir a buscarte nadie me decía dónde estabas solo decían que no me preocupara -me dijo sonreí -ya somos dos me decían lo mismo no había podido pasar antes -le dije -siento haberte asustado -me dijo realmente apenado

- estoy bien es tonto que te disculpes por eso -le dije -yo siento no haber sido de mucha ayuda no supe reaccionar de la forma adecuada -le dije y era verdad tuve que haber reaccionado de otra forma

-tu lo acabas de decir es tonto disculparte por eso-me dijo -ya comiste -me pregunto

-si mas con jasper insistiendo bueno todos -le dije -sólo están preocupados por ti -me dijo

-si y lo entiendo pero no soy la que importa ahora -le dije -no digas tonterías siempre se van a preocupar tu lo haria de ser jasper o cualquier otro miembro de la familia -me dijo -si es verdad , bueno es hora de que te deje descansar pero aqui estare mañana como todos los días que te quedes aquí -le dije iba a protestar pero me adelante -y no va haber nada que me haga cambiar de opinión -le dije le di un beso y salí de su cuarto fui a la sala de espera donde estaban todos

- cuanto tiempo se va a quedar aquí -le pregunté a rose -un par de dias en observacion , no les voy mentir lo que paso hoy no es bueno la quimio no esta funcionando , este suceso de hoy nos lo dice -dijo rose , nadie decía nada no era la mejor noticia del mundo -bueno y qué hacemos ahora rose -pregunto jasper -darle otro tipo de quimio una más fuerte , y esperar que funcione -dijo ella -ok -dijo alice

edward y esme se quedaron con carlisle a pasar la noche , yo me fui con jasper tenía un disfraz que terminar , en el camino le marque a sue , dijo que los niños ya estaban dormidos pero que ella los traía temprano para la casa , subimos al cuarto me puse la pijama ,jasper hizo lo mismo

-no vas a venir a la cama -me pregunto

-no tengo que terminar los disfraces de los niños -le dije -ok pero no tardes mucho tienes que descansar -me dijo las siguientes 3 horas me la pase cosiendo y cosiendo ya era tarde pero no podía dormir no quería dormir , -bella es mas media noche ven a dormir -me dijo -tengo que terminar esto -le dije

-bella esos disfraces ya están listos los veo desde aquí -me dijo y era verdad no sabia que contestar ,cuando menos me di cuanta ya lo tenia parado frente a mi

-bella que pasa -me pregunto yo no quería preocuparlo pero si lo miraba iba a soltar todo -hey mírame -me dijo no me quedo de otra

- no puedo dormir -le dije

-pero si luces cansada solo acuestate y verás que si puedes -me dijo -si estoy muy cansada pero no puedo dormir por que cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la misma imagen -le dije con un nudo en la garganta , se agacho frente a mi tomo mis manos y me miró directo a los ojos -que imagen -me pregunto

-la de hoy la de carlisle tirado junto a la cama -le dije en un susurro – y ya no quiero verla jasper -le dije , el me abrazo y me cargó y me puso en la cama

-bueno que opinas si platicamos hasta que te quedes dormida y yo te abrazo durante toda la noche para que duermas bien -me dijo acariciando mi rostro

-eso seria perfecto -le dije abrazandome mas a el platicamos de muchas cosas del bebé , de los niños de todo y nada a la vez y eso era de las cosas que más amaba de nosotros poder hablar de todo y nada podemos hablar de un tema serio y al minuto siguiente de algo tonto o superficial.

Y ya había pasado un mes desde ese día , los niños se veían tan lindos en el disfraz , ese día salieron de vacaciones , carlisle llevaba el mismo es en el hospital , todos hacíamos lo que podíamos , su estado había empeorado mucho yo realmente no quería pensar en ello cuando el dormía o tenía que hacerse un estudio yo iba a los cunero me encantaba ir me relajaba y ahi la conoci a aura era un chica joven de 25 años estaba embarazada solo que ella tenia un mas que yo ,estaba internada no sabía porque nunca hablábamos de eso con ella solo hablaba de cosas divertidas de los bebés de cosas buenas. Ya tenia 4 meses y la verdad no tenia mucha pansita pero ya tenia un poquito más tuve que comprar ropa un poco más holgada pero todavía no utilizaba pre-mama.

Estábamos todos rose nos tenía noticias ,esme se quedó con carlisle nosotros estabamos en la sala de espera.

-bueno qué pasa rose -pregunto alice

-miren mi papa ya esta mas estable por lo que ya tengo el alta pero yo no se si sea buena idea quiero que no vuelva a pasar lo que paso y aqui tendra todas las atenciones -dijo rose pero yo no estaba deacuerdo -bueno y ustedes que opinan -pregunto

-no creo que sea la mejor idea carlisle no quiere estar aqui si ya esta bien para ir a casa hagamoslo, -dije

-no es lo mejor para el tenemos que asegurarnos que el este bien -me dijo

-rose al va a estar bien , el esta bien lo acabas de decir y por los cuidados te aseguro que va a estar bien cuidado ok?-le dije

-no eres doctora ni enfermera bella asì que no creo que puedas darle todos los cuidados -me dijo -tienes razon no soy doctora ni enfermera pero lo estado cuidando muy bien sin serlo y el no quiere estar aqui -le dije molesta

-lo que importa que el este bien supervisado bella -me dijo molestandoce tambien

-y su salud animica que rose no entiendes que este lugar lo deprime lo hace sentir peor no fue por eso que no quisimos contratar a una enfermera desde el principio? o ya se te olvido , dejame te digo que tambien importa que el se sienta comodo y sobre la supervisiòn por meses a estado bien mas que bien no fue por mala calidad de cuidados -le dije yo me habia dejado la piel cuidandolo

-nesesita mas cuidados -me dijo

-pero si tu misma acabas de decir que ya esta bien para ir a casa tenemos el docotor a 10 minutos rose y tu estas a solo un llamada, mas cuidados dime que cuidados y se haràn -le dije

-no estas capsitada no eres suficiente-me dijo eso fue un golpe bajo , nadie decia nada y hacian bien esto era entre ella y yo

-simplemente no estas capasitada para ellos y no es algo que puedas aprender tan facil-me dijo -vamos rose porque no me das el veneficio de la duda , enseñame lo basico lo que el nesesita -le dije y se quedo callada – dime algo dime que exactamente nesesita y no solo me digas que no estoy capasitada -le dije – no sera que solo tienes miedo rose y eso lo puedo entender, pero di mejor eso ,no digas que es por falta de cuidados por lo que no lo quieres en casa -le dije y yo entenderia eso -vamos porfavor rose dejalo volver asu casa el quieres estar en su casa no le gusta estar aqui vamos porfavor-le dije

-no el no es charlie y no es tu padre asi que no creo que lo puedas entender y mucho menos opinar-me dijo molesta y eso fue como si me hubiera golpeado todos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo y va a decir algo pero siguio hablando -esto es solo entre sus hijos bella el es nuestro padre y no quieres compensar lo que hisiste con charlie con mi papa -me dijo

-rose ...-dijo jasper en tonos de advertencia

-no jasper dejala ,tiene razon el no es mi padre y mucho menos es charlie y no devo opinar , es solo desicion de los hijos -le dije – bueno me retiro para que decidan y opinen no tengo nada por lo que estar aqui -les dije a medio camino jasper me detuvo

-no tienes que irte -me dijo

-si tengo jasper tu hermana tiene razon y se que tu quieres que el siga aqui y lo entiendo lo acabo de decir es el miedo a que algo salga mal asi que sigue tus instintos amor , no decidas lo que yo hubiera decidido tu solo haz lo que tu creas mejor -le dije

-por que me dices eso -me pregunto

-por que te conozco y eres capaz de hacer lo que yo dije solo por mostrarme lealtad y lo aprecio pero en esto tienes que decidir lo que tu creas mejor ok -le dije

-ok -me dijo

-voy a despedirme de esme y carlisle y me voy a la casa -le dije camine hasta que llegue a el cuarto de carlisle suspire un pard e veces para calmarme -se puede -pregunte entre abriendo la puerta

-claro pasa hija -me dijo esme

-bueno vengo a despedirme me voy a la casa -les dije -si esta bien hija ya sabes para que queria hablar con ustedes rose -me pregunto esme -si pero bueno ya me tengo que ir -le dije , no le podia decir nada y menos frente a carlisle -que pasa -me pregunto carlisle y esme tambien me preguntaba con la mirada -nada estoy algo cansada -les dije ,le die un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y sali estaba caminando hacia el elevador cuando esme me detuvo

-que paso por que yo no te creo nada -me dijo

-mira se esta discutiendo sobre el alta de carlisle si dejarlo aqui o dejarlo volver a casa -le dije -bien y que mas no me estas diciendo todo -me pregunto

-no es nada ok simplemente yo no tengo nada que hacer ahi ok solo eso -le dije no me dijo nada tome el elevador y sali de ahi , no sabia si estaba molesta o dolida , sabia que en la casa me hiba a poner peor asi que decidi ir por mis hijos y salir con ellos hola sue -le dije al llegar a su casa

-hola pero que pasa por que esa cara -me pregunto

-ay sue te soy sincera no quiero hablar de eso pero cuando este mas tranquila te platico -le dije -ok tu sabes que cuentas con migo

-gracias sue , lo se -hable un poco con sue ya en el coche con los niños les pregunte

-bueno que prfieren pelicula o feria

-feria -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-feria sera -les dije , los subi a casi todos los juegos comimos golosinas la estabamos pasando bien ,estaba sentada en una banca mientras ellos subian a los carro chocones ,cuando me telefono sono

-bueno -conteste

-no estas en la casa -me dijo jasper

o lo siento estoy en la feria con lo niños olvide llamarte ,pero por que no nos alcansas

ok lo alcanzo -me dijo

te espero -le dije y colgue , a los 20 minutos llego

y los niños -me pregunto

estan en los carritos chocones -le dije señalandolos

o ya veo -me dijo

y bueno que paso despues de que me fui -le pregunte

tanto alice como emmet decidieron esperar en la cafeteria -me dijo -nosotros votamos por que se quedara en hospital pero cuando le dijimos a mi mama dijo que no y pues la desicion es de ella -me dijo

ok no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se enoje con ella por lo que paso -le dije

pero...-iba a protestar

pero nada jasper esto es conmigo vale-le dije

ok hermosa -me dijo

pasamos un buen rato divirtiendonos en la feria , comimos en un magdonals y fuimos a casa -como estas realmente por lo que paso -me pregunto jasper cuando estabamos acostados en la -cama no se si estoy mas enojada o dolida -le dije -

-rose se paso con lo que dijo -me dijo

lo se y creeme se que ella lo sabe pero ya lo dijo-le dije

bueno cambiemos de tema , como te has sentido -me pregunto poniendo su manos sobre mi vientre

bien, solo un poco cansada pero nada mas -le dije

me alegro hermosa ,vamos a dormir -me dijo besandome , me quede dormida hasta que una manita en mi hombro me desperto abri los ojos y era jaclyn con sus ojos llorosos

que paso mi amor -le pregunte

mami podemos domir contigo , es que tube una pesadilla -me dijo llorando ,prendi la mesita de noche -jasper despierta -le dije moviendolo

que pasa -me pregunto adormilado

tenemos compañia amor -le dije

que pasa por que lloran -pregunto jasper

es que tenemos miedo -dijo jaden-podemos dormir con ustedes

claro -dijo jasper ,me pare y deje que jaclyn se acostara y luego jaden asi quedaban en medio de nosotros los abrazamos

bueno me quieres platicar de que iba la pesadilla de que tienen miedo -les pregunte

es que en mi sueño el abuelo estaba muerto-me dijo jaclyn me quede helada

si y no queremos que eso pase mama tenemos miedo de que eso pase el abuelo de susan estubo mucho tiempo en el hospital como el abuelo y murio mama papa el abuelo no se ba amorir verdad -me pregunto jaden

bueno niños no siempre que estas mucho tiempo en hospital mueres -dijo jasper

si miren yo no les puedo prometer nada pero el abuelo es fuerte ok y es muy dificil que muera vale el es un guerrero ok -les dije , que mas podia decirles ni yo estaba muy segura de que era lo que estaba pasando y de cuanta fe tenia que tener a estas alturas del partido pero no podia decirle eso a mis hijos

ok mami -me dijeron

bueno ahora si a dormir mama y papa los cuidan -les dijo jasper , durmieron largo y tendido despues de eso y nosotros con ellos , jasper llevo a los niños con sue de nuevo era sabado y ese era el trato para poder quitarnos un poquito de precion.

Bueno los niños quedaron felices marcus y sue los van a llevar a el zoologico

son todos unos consentidores -le dije

si y no se quien lo disfruta mas si lo s niños o sue y marcus

bueno vamos a ver a mi papa -me dijo pero esos no eran mis planes para hoy

yo me quedo -le dije como si nada

por que -me pregunto

no creo que sea buena idea ya se dejo claro que yo no tengo nada que hacer ahi hoy todos sus hijos van a estar ahi -le dije

y que le digo a mi papa y a mi mama -me pregunto

que me sentia algo cansada -le dije

pero hoy le dan de alta bella y sabes que no se lo van a creer tu tienes todo el derecho de estar ahi -me dijo

mira jas crees que no me duele no ir carlisle no tiene la culpa de nada pero la verdad no la quiero ver por que en este momento estoy muy molesta y no quiero decir cosas que no devo pero si voy lo voy a hacer -le dije -mejor dejemos que esto se enfrie jasper me tomo el dia de hoy libre

esta bien amor tienes razon no hay motivos para hacer esto mas grande -me dijo besandome

te amo jas -le dije despues del beso

tambien te amo cariño -me dijo y salio del cuarto parte del dia me la pase haciendo algunas cosas de la casa ,cuando ya no tuve nada que hacer desidi ir al periodico estaba aburrida

hola se puede -le pregunte a demitri

claro que si ,pasa -me dijo lo salude y me sente

y como va todo por aqui -le pregunte

bien pero se te extraña por aqui-me dijo

y yo lo extraño creeme -le dije

y por que no estas con carlisle , hoy le dan de alta -me pregunto

me tome el dia para mi -le dije

ok supongo que algo paso pero vamos a hacer como si no ok no te voy a preguntar -me dijo aunque esa era su manera de preguntarme me conocia bien

si paso algo pero no quiero hablar de eso asi que agamos como que no paso nada -le dije

ok linda por que no me ayudas a editar un par de articulos -me pregunto tendiendome unos folders

sera un placer -le dije trabajamos un buen rato , platicamos sobre sus acurrencias con kate

bueno ya estarde señorita hora de que vuelvas a casa-me dijo y era everdad eran las nueve de la noche jasper ya habra pasado por los niños

tienes razon gracias por dejarme trabajar un poco -le dije tomando mi bolso

denada lo nesesitabas -me dijo , me despedi de el y parti hacia la casa

hola como te fue -le pregunte a jasper al entrar a la sala

bien ya esta en casa -me dijo

ok me alegro es lo que el quiere -le dije

lo se -me dijo en medio de un suspiro

pero no lo que ustedes quieren y es entendible todo puede pasar -le dije sentandome junto a el el me acerco mas a el

y los niños -le pregunte

dormidos fue un dia largo para ellos -me dijo

me imagino -le dije en riendo , me beso me sente en sus piernas , el beso rapidamente se intensifico

jas...per... creo que seria mejor que subamos a nuestro cuarto amor -le dije mientras el besaba mi cuello , capto el mensaje rapidamente me cargo y me llevo a nuestro cuarto , me coloco en la cama , nos desnudamos mutuamente nos amamos como hace tiempo no lo haciamos , cuando logramos que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran

te amo jasper -le dije acarisiando su mejilla

tambien te amo -me dijo pero estaba pensativo

que es lo que te atormenta amor -le pregunte me sonrio pero esta sonrisa no llego a sus ojos

estoy precupado ,asustado hermosa es eso -me dijo

te entiendo estoy igual por que podemos mentirle a los niños pero no e nosotros porque sabemos que esto se esta complicando cada vez mas -le dije en medio de un suspiro

si y no podemos hacer mas de lo que ya hacemos creo que es lo peor , bella que pasa si el muere , como viviriamos con ello-me pregunto

no lo se ,no me gusta pensar en eso -le dije

como saliste adelante despues de lo que paso con charlie -me pregunto

jas fue diferente , me dolio pero es diferente por que tu has tenido una buena relacion con tu papa el a estado para ti toda tu vida , con charlie aunque le queria eso no lo voy a negar no convivi con el no lo conocia muy bien ok es diferente conozco y e vivido mas cosas con carlisle que las que vivi con charlie estoy tan perdida como tu -le dije en medio de un suspiro

esa noche dormimos abrazados guntos olvidamos por par de horas los problemas debo decir que desperte con la noticia menos agradable , carlisle se puso muy mal en la noche con mucho dolor asi que tuvo que ser ingresado en el hospital.

Mama papa tenemos que decirles algo -me dijo jaclyn cuando entro al cuarto con jaden

ok que pasa -pregunto jasper

la verdad es que su hija y yo no podemos seguir en el mismo cuarto simplemente es imposible dormir en el mismo lugar-dijo jaden estaba atonita de la seriedad con la que estaban hablando

si en la unica cosa que estamos deacuerdo el y yo es que no podemos dormir en el mismo lugar , simplemente no lo soporto deja todo tirado -dijo jaclyn

y intentamos dividir el cuarto con una linia pero no funciona -dijo jaden

asi que queremos nuestro propio cuarto -dijeron en unicion estaba intentando no reirme y jasper estaba igual

entonces que dicen -preguntaron

bueno si es lo que quieren esta bien les daremos un cuarto a cada quien -les dije

ok gracias -dijeron ambos subieron a la cama y nos abrazaron

fue mas facil de lo que pensaba -le susurro jaden a jaclyn

bueno vamos a vestirce para ir a la escuela -les dije , me bañe y arregle ,ajsper preparo al desayuno , desayunamos tranquilamente

bueno denle un beso a mama antes de irse -les dije a jaclyn y a jaden lo hicieron lo abrace y le di un beso en su frente

aprenden mucho y se portan bien -les dije

adios mama!-me dijeron amaba a esos niños con locura , arregle un par de cosas en la cocina ,tendi las camas , en el cuato de jaden y jaclyn vi la linia con cinta adeshiva. Baje a esperar a jasper hoy el me llevaria al hospital y pasaria por mi despues. Tardo solo poco tiempo en llegar , partimos al hospital me dejo en la entrada , queria quedarce pero tenia un asunto importante que atender en la constructora. Al entrar al cuarto de carlisle el estaba solo

buenos dias , como te sientes -le pregunte

buenos dias -no contesto mi pregunta no era nesesario podia ver que sentia dolor , me sente en la silla junto a el

bueno pues hoy traigo un libro para leertelo -le dije

si cual -me pregunto

eleonora -le dije

gracias -me dijo ,le lei parte de la mañana ,se quedo dormido gracias a los calmantes , fui a mi lugar favorito en el hospital ,los cuneros y ahi la encontre como casi siempre

hola aura -le dije

hola bella -me dijo -ayer no te vi -me dijo

lo se no pude venir -le dije ,pasamos 20 minutos platicando y regrese a el cuarto de carlisle , ahi estaba alice con los trillizos

hola -le dije la salude con un beso en la mejilla le di un beso a los trillizos 2 dormidos la niña era la unica depierta la tome en brazos

a crecido mucho -le dije sentandome junto a ella

si cada dia mas grandes -me dijo

rose se paso con lo que dijo anteayer -dijo alice

si ,se paso -le dije

estas muy enojada con ella cierto -me pregunto

alice me conoces tu que crees -le pregunte

estas mas dolida que enojada -me dijo

me conoces bien

paso una semana de eso , los niños ya tenia cada uno su cuarto auque no decorado solo sus cosas pero estaban contentos , carlisle no mejoraba , de nuevo rose queria hablar sobre el tema pero yo seguia sin hablarle asi que esme y jasper fueron en mi lugar yo me quede con carlisle , y aun no entendia como le haci para verlo en ese estado

-ya se estan tardando -le dije

-si me estoy muriendo -me dijo

-no digas tonterias -le dije , me negaba a aceptar eso

- a estas alturas ya no son tonterias -me dijo ,yo no pude mas que sacarle la lengua ni como negarlo

**JASPER POV**

-bueno que es lo que pasa -pregunte ya que nadia decia nada mejor dicho todos tenian miedo a la respuesta el simple hecho de ver a rose con los ojos inchados de tanto llorar no eran buenas predicciones

-tiene falla renal , por eso le daremos dialisis pero nesesita un transplante urgente , tambien tenemos otro problema las cuantas de las celulas conserigenas son alarmantes -dijo en medio de un sollozo , nadie dijo nada y es quen o habia mucho que decir mi mama rompio a llorar lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarla

-rose puede que yo sea compatible de asi ser le doy uno de mis riñones -dijo edward

-podria ser -le dije ella -hay que hacerte los analisis para saber si son compatibles , le tomo sangre y mando a hacer los analisis. Esperamos 20 minutos hasta que una enfermera volvio con los analisis y se los dio a rose

-y bien soy compatible -pregunto edward

-no lo eres -le dijo -pero aun tenemos un par de dias esta hasta riba en la lista de donocion de organos -nos dijo , volvimos al cuarto de mi papa y estaba dormido saque a bella de la habitacion tenia que decirle no me quedaba mucho de otra

-entonces jasper que paso -me pregunto

-tiene falla renal ,nesesita transplante y el cancer esta empeorando -se lo solte de corrido , la unica reaccion que obtuve de ella fue que palidecio un poco fuera de ahi nada

-lo siento jasper como estas como te sientes -me pregunto , eso era una de las cosas que amaba de ella lo mucho que se preocupaba por mi apesar de tambien estar sufriendo por esto

-mal no lo entiendo , por que nosotros por que el -le dije dejando salir mi frustracion y mi dolor , ella no dijo nada solo me abrazo y era todo lo que yo nesesitaba

Los proximos dias fueron dificiles los medicos descian que no duraria toda la noche asi que alguien tenia que quedarce con el ,aunque siempre alguien se quedaba con el , una noche del miercoles me quede yo pese a las protestas de todos y mas que nada de mama y de bella.

Eran como la 1 de la mañana cuando desperto

-nesesitas algo -le pregunte

-no solo ya no tengo sueño -me dijo

-ok- fue lo unico que pude decirle

-sabes aun recuerdo el dia que por primera vez escuche los latidos de tu corazon , unos de los sonidos mas hermosos del mundo , cuando nacieron tu y tu hermana y los sostube en brazos la primera vez no me quedo duda ustedes eran mios.

Eras tan pequeño y le pedi a dios que me dejara cuidarlos y verlos convertirse en personas de bien y me lo permitio, vi cada uno de tus pasos , tu primera palabra fue mama , corriste antes de caminar , fuiste un joven algo rebelde no puedo olvidar las multas que tenias por culpa de las motos , despues te vi crecer hacerte profecionista , de cama en cama y luego ta convertiste en un gran padre me diste 2 nietos maravillosos te vi ser el padre mas dedicado que yo aiga visto pero te faltaba algo el amor hijo y si que lo encontraste y pasaste de ser un gran padre y profecionista a ser un gran marido formaste una hermosa familia y pronto se hara mas grande. Con esto hijo quiero decirte que no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ti siento que hice mi trabajo como padre y eso me hace muy feliz y agradesco haber podido ver el gran hombre que eres el gran hombre que forme -me dijo , yo me quede sorprendido yo sabia lo que era esto

-yo estoy muy agradecido papa por ti soy quien soy, mi ejemplo de padre eres tu y solo espero un dia ser tan bueno como tu lo eres , yo no puedo hacer nada mas que estar agradecido por el padre que tengo -le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-cuida a tu familia a tus hijos a bella es una gran mujer pero no deja que alguien le ayude a cargar el mundo y tu vas a tener que ayudarla y a tu madre los va a nesesitar a todos y a tu hermana -me dijo

-te juro que los voy a cuidar -le dije aguantando las lagrimas

**BELLA POV**

la noticia no tan sorprendente del estado de carlisle fue como una bomba pero no tuvo el impacto que podra haber tenido por que era algo que yo ya sabia no me refiero exactamente pero si sabia que algo no andaba bien. Era jueves por la noche hoy yo me quedaria con el.

-yque libro quieres que traiga mañana -le pregunte

-no se sorprendeme – me dijo , durmio por un par de horas al ratito desperto

-tienes ganas de platicar -me pregunto

-claro -le dije

-bueno priemro quiero saber si ya saben que va hacer -me dijo

-no , no sabemos pero ya te dije que yo creo que va a hacer niño-le dije

-y yo que va a ser niña -me dijo

-lo sabremos en un par de meses -le dije

-tengo un par de cosas que decirte -me dijo ,sonriendo

-ok soy toda oidos -le dije

-es que tengo muchas cosas que decirte -me dijo suspirando

-comienza por el pricipio -le dije

-estoy feliz de haberte conocido , recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos -me dijo

-si lo recuerdo muy bien -le dije no sabia a donde queria ir con esto

-y miranos aqui despues de casi 10 años desde ese dia , siempre supe que tu serias muy importante no solo para mi si no para toda la familia y no me equivoque nos cambiaste la vida de muchas formas -me dijo y lo entendi el se queria despedir pero aceptarlo seria aceptar que el no va a estar aqui y no es algo que yo pueda aceptar

-no escucha muy bien carlisle no vamos a hacer esto -le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-es nesesario y tienes que escucharme no queda tiempo -me dijo y esas palabras ya las habia escuchado antes

-no, hay mucho tiempo por que tu vas a estar bien no tardaran en encontrar un donador de riñon -le dije

-vamos a ser realistas por un momento tu y yo sabemos que no estoy muriendo y tienes que empezar a asimilarlo va a pasar -me dijo no supe que contestar

- eres una gran mujer en toda la extencion de la palabra , eres leal ,fuerte ,valiente y por tu familia darias la vida y estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de poder llamarte hija y es que en eso te convertiste para mi y esme de mis hijas , cada una de las tres es diferente rose es mi rose mi niña valiente , es fuerte con mucha determinacion y fuerte caracter , alice bueno es alice mi niña sonriente pese a lo que pase no importa que todo este mal ella sonrie ,una mujer fuerte , con un corazon apasionado pero apesar de lo que aparenta muy insigura y luego estas tu la que siempre he sentido como mi niña pequeña , tan llena de cariño para dar pero tan terca para resivirlo pero eres fuerte la vida te enseño a serlo, tu ante la desgracia eres un roca que carga con todos pese a estar igual o peor y me dar orgullo saber que para ti soy padre no puedo ser mas feliz por ello y en ti no solo tengo una hija a la que amo con toda mi alma sino tambien a una gran amiga siempre fuimos muy compatibles -me dijo , yo no sabia que decir solo podia sonreirle por que no encontraba mi voz

- lamento no poder verte con mi nieta escucha mis palabras va a ser niña , ya no leeremos guntos pero me voy feliz por estos casi 10 años te vi convertirte en una gran mujer , hice lo que charlie no pudo y estoy agradecido por todo lo que pudimos vivir juntos -me dijo ,sus palabras eran muy similares a las de charlie

-no me niego a aceptarlo por que no es la primera vez que vivo esta ecena deja de despedirte carlisle por que no puedo perderte ati tambien eres mi papa , no llevo tu sangre y mucho menos tu apellido pero te convertiste en eso y mas eres un mentor un amigoy tu no puedes hacer esto porque quien me hara entrar en razon cuando me equivoco he quien me dara sus sabias palabras cuando mas las necesite -le dije tomo mi mano

-que mas quisiera que evitar esto pero es tarde pequeña y sobre lo otro, cuando mis voz desaparesca con la muerte escucharas mi corazon , siempre voy a estar con ustedes siempre mientras no me olviden yo seguire viviendo nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo -me dijo , yo no pude decir nada sus palabras me dolian por que eran una despedida

-prometeme que cuidaras de mis nietos aunque de sobra se que lo aras y que no dejaras que jasper se unda y se aparte del mundo y cuidaras a esme -me pidio

-te lo juro no lo dudes y tambien te amo aun cuando no me dejas mentirme ami misma -le dije , no dijimos mas no habia mas que decir.

**?**

**EMMET POV**

Esta situacion era terrible , todo era un caus rose se sentia mal no podia hacer mas y eso la hacia sentir impotente , ella y mi hermana habian tenido una pelea me enoje con rose bella no deja de ser mi hermana pero tambien compreni a rose ella es la mujer de mi vida, todos estabamos afectados y llevabamos esto como podiamos ,esme estaba muy mal triste decaida y no era para menos estos ultimos meses han sido pesados yo he tratado de ser el confidente de esme y se lo que estaba sufriendo.

Hoy me quedaba yo con el era viernes

-bueno hijo sabes que pronto me ire -me dijo derepente

-no si estas fuerte como un roble -le dije intentando bromear

-no y tengo un par de cosas que decirte antes , primero que nada que te amo como lo que eres mi hijo ,eres un buen hombre , un gran marido y padre , cuando te conoci enseguida supe que tenias una alma noble y divertida pero bajo esa fachada de comico esta un hombre maduro , inteligente y nuy capaz de sacar a delante a su familia. Eres un gran hijo lo has sido tanto conmigo como con esme y estos ultimos meses has sido quien a levantado a esme y le a sacado una sonrisa cuando mas lo nesesitaba y estoy orgulloso de poder decirte hijo y de que me llames papa o como es tu estilo "pa" , prometeme que cudiaras de mi niña rose te va a nesesitar mucho , esme tambien y no se diga bella nesesitara que le quiten un poco de carga y tu sabes como hacerlo y cuida a mis nietas -me dijo , esto era demaciado fuerte emotivo

-no te lo prometo te lo juro por mi vida , y todo lo que puedo decirte es gracias me abriste tu corazon y has sido un guia para mi un buen padre el padre que charlie no tuvo oportunidad de ser , nos amaste a mi y a mi hermana cuando nesesitabamos ese cariño paternal y siempre te agradesere eso tu esme son mis padres y como tal los respeto y admiro y espero logras ser tan buen hombre como tu te amo pa -le dije lo que qudo de la noche el durmio y yo me quede pensando en lo qyue se bendria el dia que el faltara por que no pordia aun entenderlo y menos resignarme

**?**

**ROSE POV**

Impotencia era lo que sentia no podia hacer mas por mi papa se estaba esfumando de mis manos

, habia cometido un gran error con bella me sobre pase con lo que dije lo hice sin pensar no se que demonios me paso , tenia que a rreglar las cosas con ella , pero no sabia como y ella nisiquiera me miraba. Hoy yo cuidaria a mi papa , estaba revisando sus signos vitales cuando me hablo

-ven sientate conmigo quiero decirte unas cosas -me dijo , hice lo que me pidio

-y bien te escucho papa -le dije

-primero que nada metete en esa cabezita necia que esto no es tu culpa no es culpa de nadie y hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano , lo segundo que te amo y me enorgullesco de la gran mujer y profecionista que eres , mi niña valiente siempre has sido valiente y ahora tendras que serlo tambien por que muchos te van a nesesitar ,tus hijas ,tu marido , tus hermanos y tu madre asi que tendras que ser mas fuerte que nunca y se que lo aras desde que naciste eres una guerrera , fuiste la que mas fuerte lloro y la que mas grande estaba y siempre te ame y nunca dejare de hacerlo , papa te va a cuidar siempre sin importar lo que pase te amo mi niña -me dijo yo solo tome su mano y la bese

-te prometo que los cuidare ,te amo papa siempre lo are -le dije el me sonrio y me guillo el ojo una costumbre que teniamos yo le sonrei

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**EDWARD POV**

esto estaba mal , muy mal mi papa siempre fue un hombre muy sano asi que no me lo explico y lo peor de todo es que no habia mucho que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo y eso era lo que mas me atormentaba.

-hijo el mas pequeño, fuiste una gran sorpresa para mi y tu madre y desde ahi se describia tu personalidad indesiso pero cuando tomas la desicion lo haces a lo grande ,te restrasaste en nacer casi 3 semanas diste muchas falsas alarmas pero cuando decidiste nacer lo hiciste en grande nos agarraste en media playa y no querias esperar. Y eso te hace tan unico eres muy parecido a tu madre tienes sus ojos sus hermosos ojos tu eres una mezcla entre los dos sacaste lo mejor de ambos y has sido un gran orgullo para nosotros. Un gran abogado , un buen esposo y recientemente te has convertido en un gran padre. No puedo decirte mas que esotoy muy orgulloso de ti y de ser tu padre y que te amo con todo el corazon y quiero que me prometas que cuidaras a alice mucho que no dejaras que pierda esa chispa que la caracteriza , y que cuidaras de tu madre -me dijo

-te lo prometo papa y gracias por ser mi padre no pude pedir le mas a la vida te amo -le dije

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**ALICE POV**

todos estabamos como incredulo de lo que pasaba y en estos meses me senti tan mal no pude hacer mucho por el tenia tres bebes que cuidar lo unico que recuerdo muy bien fue lo del coarte del pelo y como tuve que discutir con el para queme dejara hacerlo.

-es hora de decir adios hija -me dijo

-no -le dije

-si es la hora , mi tercera hija mi niña alegre la de la sonrisa mas grande que aiga visto no hay mucho que yo te pueda decir tu entras a mi corazon sin pedir permiso y no es que lo nesesitaras verdad ? y te aferraste ahi desde el primer moemento y yo encantado mi vada no hubiera sido lo mismo sinti alice y ser tu padre ha sido un pribilegio que me aigas escogido para serlo , solo te puedo dar las gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida y decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti -me dijo no pude evitar un par de lagrimas esto era una despedida pero una que solo el podia dar , le sonrei

-ahi esta la sonrisa de la que hablo , nunca pierdas tu alegria sin importar nada vale y cuidate mucho y amis niestos , a esme y sobre todo a edward -me dijo

-siempre lo prometo te quiero -le dije le di un beso en la mejilla y no hubo masque decir todo estaba dicho.

**ESME POV**

Mis peores temores estaban haciendoce realidad , mi carlisle enfermo , no podia seguirlo viendo asi cada dia peor lo amo con todo mi corazon y me mata verlo asi.

-tan hermosa como el dia que te conoci los años no han pasado en ti -me dijo , yo le sonrei

-me cambiaste la vida pese a las protestas de mi padre se que tome la desicion corecta , me diste todo tu amor te entregaste a mi , me diste 3 hijos maravillosos y una vida llena de amor y de alegria no pude ser mas bendecido que tenerte , el gran amor de mi vida -me dijo le sonrei el se desedia de mi

-te estas despidiendo carlisle, cierto es el final?-le pregunte deramando un pard e lagrimas

-lo es mi amor -me dijo tomando mi mano

-pero como quieres que acepte esto que pueda vivir despues de ti ,siempre fuiste mi salvavidas no podre seguir sin ti si te vas llevame contigo -le dije

-recuerdas que un dia te dije que yo me iria antes , pues tenia razon tu eres fuerte saldras adelante yo en cambio no habria podido , tienes muchas cosas por las cueles vivir , 6 hijos que te van a nesesitar mucho , 7 nietos y uno en camino y bella te va a necesitar como madre. Tienes mucha vida por delante amor, no te puedes ir conmigo por lo que te acabo de decir y por que ellos no soportarian un golpe de ese tamaño. Yo te esperare mi esme siempre algun dia volveremos a estar juntos nunca te voy a dejar solo estoy apartando tu lugar solo eso pero nunca te voy a dejar de amar fuiste lo mejor que me paso en la vida-me dijo

-te amo, apesar de que me duele prefiero que te vayas a verte asi no quiero que sigas sufriendo no puedo soportar ver eso,solo esperame donde sea que estes esperame -le dije en medio de mas lagrimas lo abrase y lo bese este era el amor de mi vida y se me estataba esfumando de las manos ,me acoste junto a el y dormimos abrazados como lo habiamos hecho los ultimos 32 años.

**CARLISLE POV**

Me costo aceptar que dejaria a mi familia, fueron los meses mas dificiles de mi vida , yo podia ver lo que estaban soportando, cada uno a su propio estilo , rose no paro de intentar una y mil cosas para salvarme, edward y jasper mantenia la constructora a flote . Cada uno se metio de lleno en su trabajo para no sentir. Alice me animiaba a aceptar esto y no deprimirme en el camino , me corto el cabello me daba cremas para verme mejor etc recupero mi autoestima , emmet cuidaba a esme se ocupo de ella la saco a delante como pudo y luego estaba bella junto con esme nunca me dejaron solo nunca estubieron al pie de callon se dejaron la piel cuidandome, bella soporto muchas cosas de mi parte malos tratos pero era tan terca que siempre me hiso frente ambas fueron ecepcionales conmigo. Pero no solo me cuidaron a mi cada uno tenia mas problemas , alice tenia tres hijos que cuidar y un marido al que sacar a flote , emmet darle un poco de fuerza ya legria a esme ,cuidar a rose para que no se dejara consumir por el trabajo de salvarme y sacar dos niñas adelante, bella ,lograr sacar de su caparazon a jasper , cuidar de mi , de sus dos hijos y de su embarazo y le sumamos la inoportuna demanda. Y apesar de eso ninguno de los 7 me dejo sin importar sus problemas trataron que yo estubiera lo mas tranquilo posible.

Y como si no fuera suficiente bendicion tener una grna familia ,dios me dio grandes amigos , sue que para lo que se nesesitara siempre estaba ahi , junto con marcus queme habia sido de gran ayuda y tambien demitri y kate seimpre al pendiente de todos nosotros. Asi que me voy feliz de lo que tuve y tengo.

Sabia que no me quedaba mucho tiempo hoy todos estaban aqui conviviendo conmigo como lo que eramos una familia trejeron comida y todos estaban aqui. Y yo me fui feliz por que la ultima imagen que tuve fue la de mi familia sonriendo.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**BELLA POV**

todos estabamos en el cuarto de carlisle , conviviendo cuando las maquinas comensaron a sonar

la primera en reaccionar fue rose llamo a una enfermera y pidio las paletas para resusitar y hiso que nos sacaran de la habitacion.

Nadie decia nada estabamos a la espera de que saliera rose yo solo rogaba a dios _no te lo lleves por lo que mas quieras no te lo lleves a el tambien_ y cuando rose salio hecha un martesde lagrimas mi cerebro lo sabia pero yo no podia entenderlo hasta escucharlo.

-no pude hacer nada mi papa a caba de morir -dijo rose en medio de muchas lagrimas , por unos segundos todo se detuvo , estaba muerto no no podia ser no , todos estubieron callados por un par de minutos , la primera reaccion fue la de esme solto un grna zolloso y comenzo a llorar eso nos hiso reaccionar a todos ,emmet abrazo a rose , edward tomo en brazos a esme con lagrimas en los ojos ,alice se abrazaba a ella misma y lloraba , jasper comenzo a llorar realmente a llorar como nunca lo habia visto ,yo lo abrace no podia hacer nada mas por el yo tenia ese bulto en el pecho que me quitaba el aire pero no podia llorar eso era lo peor que hoy si queria llorar y gritar y no podia asi la pasamos un par de minutos todos nos muchas cosas que arreglar.

-amor por que no van tu y tus hermanos con esme para que se cambie los nesesita ahora -le dije acarisiando su rostro

-pero hay mucho que hacer -me dijo algo confundido

-eso dejamelo a mi -le dije

-los niños yo no creo poder bella decirles esto no se si puedo -me dijo algo mortificado

-tranquilo yo me encargo de eso yo me encargo de esto -le dije le di un beso rapido y lo volvi a abrazar , fue con esme, rose y ed les dijo algo y fueron ala cafeteria primero para queesme tomara algo. Solo quedamos alice ,emmet y yo

-tenemos mucho que hacer -les dije

-si mucho pero por donde empesamos -dijo alice en medio de un suspiro

-hay que dividirnos alguien tiene que ver lo del cuerpo y esas cosas , otro lo del velorio y eso y hacer llamadas muchas llamadas -les dije

-pero no creo que podamos solos -me dijo emmet

-tenemos que llamar refuerzos-les dije

-no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto -dijo alice

-ni yo pero ahora no podemos caernos nuestras parrejas y esme nos nesesitan y nuestro hijos tambien -le dije

-estas segura que puedes con esto digo en tu estado -me pregunto emmet

-si em no te preocupes -le dije

-y tambien esta la prensa y muchas cosas de esas -me dijo alice , lo habia olvidado

-ok yo me encargo de los tramites -dijo emmet

-yo de lo de la ropa y el lugar donde lo velaremos -me dijo alice

-ok entonces yo me encargo de lo de mas , llamadas y prensa -les dije

-estas segura la prensa puede ser algo tediosa -me dijo emmet

-lose pero puedo manejarla alfin y alcabo soy parte de ella y tengo contactos no te preocupes -le dije

-bueno pues empesemos que la noche va ser larga -dijo emmet

alice fue a buscar a los chicos para ir por papeles y esas cosas como la ropa , emmet fue a la administracion del hospital hacer tramites yo tenia que hacer llamadas . Primero llamaria a demitri tome aire antes de marcar

-que paso linda -me contesto ,supongo que por el identificador de llamadas

-hola dem estas ocupado -le pregunte

-no claro que no -me dijo -pero que pasa -pregunto

-hace unos minutos murio carlisle -le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-o por dios ok... vamos para ya -me dijo

-ok -le dije , el colgo , ahora a ami sue

-bueno -contesto

-hola sue ,estan los niños contigo -le pregunte

-no estan en el cuarto de juegos estoy solo con marcus -me dijo-que pasa bella

-sue... carlisle acaba de morir -le dije no esuche nada

-sue estas bien- pregunte cuando no me contesto

-soy marcus que paso sue no me dice nada solo llora -me pregunto suspire

-marc carlisle acaba de morir -le dije

-o dios mio vamos para ya -me dijo

- marcus , no le digan nada a los niños tengo que hablar con ellos pero ahora no hay mucho que arreglar y tampoco amis sobrinas -le pedi

-ok bella -me dijo y colgo

segui haciendo llamadas, tome la agenda de carlisle ,estaba junto al elevador cuando llegaron kate y demitri. El que llego primero ami fue demitri que me abrazo

-lo siento mucho linda -me dijo luego me abrazo kate

-bueno dinos que en que te tenemos que ayudar -me dijo demitri

-no es nesesario con que esten aqui -le dije

-no es opcional que nesesitas -me dijo

-ok tengo que marcarles a muchas personas , solo me faltan los colegas tengo que ir a la constructora -le dije

-bella yo me encargo de llamar a todos los colegas -me dijo

-enserio te lo agradeceria mucho -le dije

-bueno me voy para ya -nos dijo

-te vas con cuidado -le dijo demitri, y ella se fue

- bueno que mas tienes que hacer -me pregunto

-le prensa dem tengo que hacer llamadas -le dije

-ok yo te ayudo a eso -me dijo

-supongo que lo primero es lansar un comunicado de esto que acaba de pasar -le dije

-si hay que mandarlo a todos lados -me dijo

-tambien voy a nesesitar los numeros de algunos periodicos y televisoras no quiero camaras

pase una hora tratando de hacer el comunicado era dificil escribirlo cuando porfin logre terminarlo , se lo di a dem para que lo mandara , al rato alguien del hospital me dijo que habia reporteros en la puerta del hospital , me fui a fijar a una ventana y era verdad

-mierda..-le dije a dem . Marque a las televisoras que alcanse a reconocer

-señorita no me esta entendiendo , en este momento no queremos camaras dejennos vivir esto a solas -le dije -si entiendo que es su trabajo pero entieda – pero me dijo que no que era su trabajo

-carajo! -dije cuando colgue ,demitri me tomo del brazo y me obligo a sentarme

-ok tienes que calmarte vale , no has parado llevas mas de una hora parada aohra te voy a sacar de aqui te llevare a casa y te cambiaras y daras un baño y despues lidiaremos con esto vale -me dijo

-pero... -le dije pero me interumpio

-pero nada , todos menos tu y emmet ya estan en casa de esme , emmet se quedara aqui y luego tu vuelves vale -me dijo

-ok gracias -le dije

hismos malavares para salir del hospital sin ser vistos , me dejo en mi casa , subi a mi cuarto tenia que darme un baño y arreglarme y cual fue mi sorpresa encontrar a jasper golpeando la pared , corri a el forsegeo conmigo un poco

-jasper calmate... -le dije varias veces no estaba funcionando asi que lo tome del rostro -jasper tienes que calmarte por favor -le pedi espere que se alegara de mi pero no me abrazo y lloro yo lo deje sabia que era un proceso esto se iba a repetir el llanto , nos lleve a la cama y lo deje desahugarce pasaron unos minutos y paro

-lo siento-me dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

-no tienes nada que sentir es normal -le dije

-y los niños -me pregunto

-estan con sue -le dije

-ok -me dijo

-tenemos que bañarnos y cambiarnos -le dije

-ok -me dijo , nos bañamos juntos pero no habia nada sexual solo nos abrazamos y bañamos

el se puso un pantalon de vestir negro , camisa negra y saco del mismo color no tardo mucho en hacerlo , yo decidi ponerme un vestido negro hasta la rodilla muy bonito era nuevo y me sente frente al tocador me hice media cola de caballo y marque muy bien mis risos , me pinte con toda la delicadeza que pude no muy cargada solo lu suficiente.

-nunca pones tanto esmero en arreglarte -me dijo jasper

-lose , pero quiero estar impecable y bonita para el, jasper por eso -le dije no me contesto nada , me puse mi dije y la pulsera que hace un año me regalo por mi cumpleaños, mis anillos de boda y un poco de perfume.

-estoy lista -le dije suspirando

-ok -me dijo bajamos demitri aun no habia llegado

-demitri no ha llegado ,vete tu jasper ve con esme en lo que terminamos de arreglar esto -le dije

-estas segura -me pregunto

-totalmente -le dije

-ok te amo -me dijo

-y to ati -le dije y salio

espero un par de minutos a demitri toco el timbre y tome mi bolso y mi abrigo aunque todabia no haia frio estaba fresco

-estas lista -me pregunto demitri

-si gracias , antes de ir al hospital podrias llevarme con sue -le pregunte

-claro que si -me dijo tardamos como 20 minutos en llegar yo no sabia como decirles a mis hijos esto , baje del auto y toque el timbre de casa de sue ,en cuanto abrio me abrazo

-lo siento tanto todabia no me lo creo -me dijo

-ni yo sue , como estan los niños -le pregunte

-bien pero saben que pasa algo -me dijo

-y ha hablado emmet contigo -le pregunte

-no -me dijo

-tengo que marcarle nimodo que las niñas no sepan o almenos emma -le dije saque el celular de mi bolso.

-bueno bella que paso -me pregunto en cuanto contesto

-nada em estoy con sue con los niños , emmet lestengo que decir a jaclyn y a jaden lo que pasa no se si decirles a emma y a mer o tu se los vas a decir dime que hacer por que se van a dar cuanta -le dije

-esta bien diles bella -me dijo suspirando

-entiendo el suspiro nisiquiera se como decirles emmet pero lo are con toda la delicadesa del mundo -le dije

-lo se , marcus me ayudo con los tramites del hospital ya liberaron ek cuerpo , alice ya encontro funeraria ,-me dijo

-ok arreglo esto y voy para ya -le dije

-ok suerte -me dijo y colgue

-bien sue donde estan mis niños -le pregunte

-arriba en el salon de juegos ,menos mer esta dormidita en mi cuarto , quieres que la despierta -me pregunto

-no sue dejala dormir , dios no se como voy a hacer esto -le dije

-tu siempre encuentras la forma pero si nesesitas algo estarems aqui abajo -me dijo , subi las escaleras lo mas lento posible , llegue al cuarto de juegos

-hola -los salude a los tres que dibujaban en el sillon

-mama-saludaron mis hijos

-tia bella -me saludo mi nena

-hola corazones -les dije

-que pasa mami -me pregunto jaclyn

-bueno quiero que me escuchen atentamente quiero hablar con ustedes de algo -les dije

-de que mama -pregunto ahora jaden

-es sobre su abuelito -comense , jaden y jaclyn se tensaron y emma tambien los niños no son tontos

-bueno su abuelito ha estado enfermito , como saben y ahi veces que diosito se los lleva para que cuiden a los angelitos y para que ya no les duelan nada y diosito hiso eso con su abuelito lo convirtio en un angelito protector que siempre los va a cuidar -les dije muy despacio ,jaden tomo la mano de jaclyn y ella la de emma por unos segundos no dijeron nada y casi sincronisados comenzaron a llorar yo como pude abrace a los tres.

-por que mami -me pregunto jaden y no pude contestar

-mi abueito -decia emma llorando

-pero yo lo quiero aqui -me dijo jaclyn

-lo se mi amores lose -les dije derrame unas cuantas lagriamas me partia el alma ver alos tres tan afectados bendito maquillague a prueba de lagrimas. Pasamos ahi abrazados bastante tiempo , emma de tanto llorar se quedo dormida

-mama podemos ir al funeral -preguntaron ambos no esperaba esto

-bueno eso es desicion suya si quieren hacerlo bien pero entenderia si no -les dije no era nesesario pero tampoco se los hiba a negar ,

-tu que dices jaclyn pero si tu no vas no voy yo -le dijo jaden

-ok lo que sea pero juntos -dijo ella lo pensaron durante unos momentos

-yo si quiero ir -dijo jaden

-yo tambien quiero -dijo jaclyn

-ok iran con la tia kate , yo tengo una cositas que arreglar -les dije

-y mi papa -preguntaron

-esta con su abuela -les dije

-ok mami -me dijeron ambos los abrace y lesd i un beso en la frente , hice lo mismo con emma mi pobre niña

-quedense aqui con emma y cuidenla -les dije ellos solo asintieron

baje y me acerque a sue

-sue los niños quieren ir te pido un favor ten mi targeta de credito y si puedes encargar del centro comercial ropa para ellos que no sea negra del color que se a pero no negra -le pedi

-claro que si bells -yo me encargo

-compra ropa tambien para emma y mer ok no se si iran pero por si las dudas -le pedi

-ok

-mil gracias -le dije

-no tienes que darmelas -me dijo abrazandome de nuevo

-ya estas lista -me pregunto dem

-si- le dije y subimos a su auto de nuevo , condujo hasta el hospital donde todadbia habia muchas periodistas volvimos a entrar de contrabando , llegamos hasta donde estaba emmet

-como dejaste a las niñas -me pregunto

-a emma la deje dormida despues de consolarla , mer estaba dormida cuando llegue no quise despertarla -le dije

-mis niñas -me dijo

-emmet ,jaden y jaclyn quieren ir al velorio y no se los voy a negar , pero no se si las niñas tambien se quedo dormida antes de llegara esa parte y es tu desicion -le dije

-si jaden y jaclyn van a ir emma tambien va aquerer , sobre mer nose pero supongo que tambien -me dijo

-bueno solo avisale a sue ok -le pedi

-gracias -me dijo , cuando llego hasta nosotros marcus me abrazo

-lo siento mucho no puedo creer que esto este pasando -me dijo

-gracias ,ni yo -le dije ellos se fueron a terminar con los tramites

-si señorita habla isabella swan , si es verdad pero noentiende que esto es algo intimo que pensaria si fuera su padre , he merecemos intimidad -le dije

-señora no es culpa nuestra que sean figuras publicas -me dijo -es nuestro trabajo buscamos esa nota y la tendremos -me dijo

-sabe que vayase al carajo!-le dije y colgue

-que paso -pregunto dem

-lo mismo que es la nota del dia -le dije con ironia pero esto lo paraba yo trate de dialogar `pero ni asi me hacian caso

-sabes que ya estoy harta le voy a poner un hasta aqui -le dije caminando hacia el acensor

-espera que vas a hacer -me pregunto

-decirles que ya dejen esto por la paz a nivel nacional la precion mediatica sera mi aliada -le dije llegue a la puerta del hospital que estaba a reventar de periodistas tome aire y sali

-señora como se siento con lo que esta pasando ! , donde sera el funeral! , quien queda acargo de la empresa! , -gritaban los periodistas eso y muchas cosas mas

-ok escuchenme -les dije – solo callense para que yo pueda hablar -les pedi y sorprendentemente lo hicieron

-ok quieren saber como nos sentimos es muy predecible esa respuesta estamos afectados , y luego imaginense si los medios de comunicacion nos atosigan ,como se sentirian ustedes he si un familiar suyo fallesiera y no dejaran a su familia en paz , asi me siento ,dejenos vivir esto tan doloroso en privado lo merecemos hay un comunicado sobre esto pero dennos la privacida para llorar a nuestro familiar y sobre sus demas preguntas no es el momento de preguntar esas tonterias no importa quien quede almando ahora solo imoporta que nos dejen en paz , no queremos ninguna camara en el funeral , ni aqui ni ningun lado porfavor se los pido sean un poquito considerados con nosotros ,esto ya es lo suficientemente dificil como para agregarle mas porfavor vallance y dejennos en paz -les pedi, nadi dijo nada los deje ahi y me volvi a meter al hospital

-estuviste genial -me dijo dem

-ya me tenia harta tenia que hacer algo -le dije y sorprendentemente , alos 20 minutos ya no habia nadie fuera del hospital lo habia logrado , de ahi partimos a la funeraria ,donde ya estaban todos los chicos y esme , esme en cuanto me vio me abrazo y lloro en mi hombro yo la abrace muy fuerte , cuando se calmo la solte , abrace a alice no lloramos ninguna por que no podiamos no hasta que esto termine , abrace a edward fuerte nunca lo habia visto llorando ,rose no estaba ahi , el tiempo paso rapido no se cuantas condolecias resivimos pero fueron muchas , los niños vieron a carlisle lloraron un poco ,abrazaron a su papa los tres lo necesitaban ,tambien a su abuela , como a eso de la 1 de la mañana se quedaron dormidos , agradecia que fuera una funeraria con una habitacion con un par de camas para los familiares , ahi a costamos a los 4 niños cuando calleron dormidos.

Estaba tomando un te cuando se me acerco emmet

-ya lo viste -me pregunto

-no aun no me estoy mentanlisando para ello -le dije

- ok tomate tu tiempo , aunque creo qued eberias sentanter un rato has estado aprada desde que llegaste -me dijo . Y en tu condicion no es bueno niña -me dijo

-esta bien em ahora me siento -le dije -anda ve con rose . Tome aire y camine hacia la caja era algo que no podia retrasar por mucho y sabia que era nesesrio ,camine lento hasta que llegue junto a la caja , con todo mi valor me acerque a verlo , se veia bien descansando como dormido y mis lagrimas salieron silenciosas pero no paraban de salir , cuand idferente era este momento al que vivi con charlie esto estaba inundado de gente habia muchas flores y yo lloraba como cada momento es diferente aunque realmente sean muy similares. Demitri se me acero

- hey ven a sentarte -me dijo

-si pero aqui no llevame afuera -le dije

-ok -me dijo , me llevo al cuarto donde los niños estaban dormidos me sente en una silla

-descansa un poco estas muy palida -me dijo

-ok -le dije

-has estado atareada y no te he preguntado como estas -me pregunto

-hmm te digo la verdad -le pregunte

-por favor -me dijo

-mal es quedarce corto -le dije en medio de lagrimas silenciosas – sabes yo siempre e sido una persona que no le gusta sufrir trato de no llorar de no caerme y ironicamente la unica vez que quiero , llorar y gritar y tirarme y dejar que el dolor me tire no puedo y eso es muy fuerte pero no puedo por que no podemos ser dos al mismo tiempo mi familia se desmoronaria de ser asi , tengo que sacar a delante un marido y dos hijos y lo que venga cuando jasper este mejor talves pueda sacarlo mientras tengo que ser la fuerte -le dije sin dejar de soltar las lagrimas traicioneras , el solo tomo mi mano

-bueno cuando estes lista para sacarlo ahi estare linda -me dijo

-gracias no lo dudo -le dije

la noche fue larga , al dia siguiente lo enteramos donde tampoco pude evitar mis lagrimas mudas, deje que jasper se desahugara. Y partimos acasa , esme se quedaria con edward y alice unos dias.

Los momentos de la vida algunos llenosde dolor , otros que te cambian la vida en un minuto , y los que se avecinan lo dificil era superar la perdida lo facil lo acababamos de dejar atras , ahora enfrentar la perdida , pero sabia que al final del tunel tenia que haver algo de luz tenia fe en ello y sabia que carlisle no dejaria qe fuera de otra forma. Habia aun mucho por lo que vivir a pesar de todo siempre habia algo por lo que vivir .

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**ok se que en estos momentos o mejor dicho desde la mitad del cap me quieren matar lo entiendo ,solo que no pueden sino no veran lo mas bonito de esta historia , por que en la vida tambien hay dolor pero este dolor siempre significa mas felicidad chicas no lo olviden bella lo dijo siempre hay algo por que salir adelante. Recuerden que la muerte es parte de la vida.**

**Ahora quiero disculparme ,si este cap tiene faltas de ortografia , pero es que estoy usando otro proccesador de textos y no me corrige las equicocaciones lo siento es temporal.**

**Espero que no me odien tanto enserio bienen cosas bonitas que les ddejaran una sonrisa queda mas de la mitad de la historia espero la sigan leyendo.**

**espero que me regalen unos rewievs con ellos pueden decirme si quieren mi muerte por haver matado a carlisle jejeje sus comentarios de todo tipo , sugerencias lo que quieran espresarme , que yo se los agradecere con mucho corazon. si... porfa unos rewivs son la mayor recompensa de todas.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap**

**quiero agradecerles a todas absolutamente a todas**

**marieisahale****, ****xoam****, Fabiola , maria , **

**MIELCULLENBLACK :listo a qui esta el cap y gracias por leer **

**Maria : muchas gracias por leer ,y aquí esta por fin el cap **

**y tambien a las que dejan sus favoritos y alertas y amis queridisimas lectoras fantasma**

**por todas ustedes escribo**

**las quiere by cinti**


	6. Chapter 6 despues de la tormenta ?

**Momentos en la vida **

**CAP 6 **

**BELLA POV **

**/**

habian pasado 3 semanas desde que fallecio carlisle y nose cuales fueron mas dificiles si las ultimas tres semanas o los ultimos 4 meses. Siempre habia escuchado de las faces del duelo pero uno no lo sabe hasta que las ve , he visto a jasper pasar por casi todas las etapas y agotador , tuvimos muchas discuciones , el estaba realemente enojado llego a decir cosas realmente irientes , aveces lloraba y aveces gritaba y lo entendia pero no es facil soportarlo soy como un tanque de gasalina y estoy casi llena y si se me agraga mas voy a explotar y no va a ser bonito. Me dirigi al estudio ya que jasper me dijo que si podia ir

-que paso -le pregunte sentandome frente a el

-en una semana se dara lectura del testamento de mi papa -me dijo

-ok estas preparado para eso-le pregunte -por que te puede costar trabajo jasper

-creo que si lo estoy tu tambien tienes que estar ahi -me dijo

-por que -le pregunte

-por que asi lo estipulo el quiere que estemos todos y sera en casa de mi mama -me dijo, no sabia que decirle , yo no estaba lista para el testamento y mucho menos para volver a esa casa a la cual tenia planeado no volver

-no jasper yo no pienso ir , puedes decir que me negue a asistir -le dije

-pero no se leera si no estamos todos -me dijo

-no jasper yo no voy a estar ahi -le dije parandome de mi silla -y si no tienes nada mas que decirme me voy al cuarto -le dije saliendo de ahi sin darle tiempo a responderme subi a mi cuarto no tenia ni 3 minutos ahi cuando el entro

-ok que es lo que pasa ? Si es por lo que paso con rose es una tonteria tienes que olvidarte del rencor -me dijo y esto era lo que llenaba mi tanque , lo mire y le dije

-sabes que voy a salir un rato a que me de el aire -le dije comenzando a preparar mi bolso

-por que hulles habla conmigo , bella que es lo que te pasa por esa actitudcon respecto a este tema -me pregunto

-ok quieres saber , las ultimas 3 semanas no han sido las mejores de mi vida , jasper y si de actitudes hablamos eres el menos indicado por que si no mal recuerdo las ultiamas semanas has estado muy bipolar y lo entendi por que ? Por que se que estabas sufriendo una gran perdida y tuve que tragarme muchas cosas y sabes que he terminado , te has preguntado como estoy yo ? No creo y sabes soy una bomba emocional y te amo dios sabe que te amo demaciado con toda mi alma y por eso prefiero irme jasper por que no quiero explotar frente tu cara por que puedo decir cosas que no quiero y no debo asi que porfavor dejame ser¡ los niños estan en casa de su amigo max tienes que ir por ellos creo que puedes encargarte de ellos un par de horas ¡ -le dije y tome mi bolso y sali de ahi tome mi auto y maneje realmente sin rumbo estaba algo alterada un poco ,me entro una llamada

-bueno -conteste

-ok linda donde estas -me pregunto demitri

-manejando por que -le pregunte

-ok bella quiero que detengas el auto donde estas , se que estas alterada jasper me llamo -me dijo

-no estoy tan mal -le dije

-no me importa quiero que detengas el auto hasme caso porvafor -lo hice sabia que era capaz de venir por mi

-listo contento -le pregunte

-algo ahora quiero que bajes del auto -me dijo y asi lo hice

-bien ya esta -le dije

-dime donde estas -me pregunto

-en el parque que esta a 10 minutos de mi casa -le dije

-ok puedes calmarte ahi ,es peligroso manejar estando alterada y mas por que no solo es tu vida linda -me dijo y era verdad

-tienes razon ,gracias -le dije ,sentandome en una banca , estaba enojada y no 100% con jasper estaba enojada contodo esto por que era la pregunta que me asechaba todos los dias.

Pasada la media hora descidi volver a casa. Cuando llegue todo estaba muy cañado subi directamente al cuarto donde el ya me estabaesperando

-hola -le dije

-hola -me dijo el

-y los niños -le pregunte

-se quedaron a dormir en casa de max una pijamada -me dijo

-ok -le dije sentandome en el sillon

-lo siento , tienes razon , no he pensado en ti -me dijo

-estabas pasando por algo muy fuerte -le dije

-no lo justifica , asi que dejame enmendarlo -me dijo

-ok -le dije

-como estas ? hermosa -me pregunto , yo suspire se me hiso un nudo en la garganta

-la verdad ? hecha mierda-le dije en medio de una risa algo histerica

-que es lo que sientes -me pregunto

-estoy enojada jasper muy enojada -le dije

-con quien-me pregunto , pero no lo sabia

-no lo se solo estoy enojada jasper -le dije

-se lo que es lo he vivido -me dijo

-lo se -le dije

-bueno estas enojada , por que no quieres ir a lo del testamento-me pregunto

-hmm por muchas razones jasper no esotoy lista no lo he aceptado ,-le dije

-llevas 3 semanas hevitando ir a casa de mis papas por que -me pregunto , se me hiso un nudo en la garganta

-por que... no puedo ... jasper volver ahi...-le dije -por que ...la ultima vez que estube ahi... paso lo que paso...la ultima vez estaba vivo y esa casa me reuerda muchas cosas no puedo entrar ahi y esperar no verlo no puedo ... por eso no puedo entrar en esa casa -le dije en medio de sollozos y lagrimas el se acerco a mi y me abrazo -sabes por las mañanas cuando despierto , y pienso en lo que tengo que hacer en mi lista esta ir con el solo por unos segundo no recuerdo lo que paso pero segundos despues la verdad me golpea y con mucha fuerza ,jasper y no entiendo por que , por que ahora no... puedo entenderlo -le dije sin parar de llorar no de sollozar ,el solo me abrazo y me dejo llorar era la primera vez desde el funeral que lloraba. Cuando me calme me sentia tan cansada pero liberada el me llevo a la cama.

-te amo hermosa ,saldremos de esto ok -me dijo cuando estabamos acostados en la cama.

-eso espero yo jasper y tambien te amo -le dije adormila

-anda duerme cariño-me dijo aropandome con una manta

hoy era el dia que se leerai el testamento , ya que no pienso poner un dedo en esa casa jasper convencion a todos de que fuera en la constructora. Llegamos a la sala de juntas salude a todos menos a rose seguiamos sin hablarnos, llego marus que era quien leeria el testamento por ordenes de carlisle.

-buenos dias a todos espero esten bien bueno tenemos que dar lectura a este testamento -dijo el , jasper tomo mi mano

-bien comenzare , _**si estan escuchando estas palabras es que e muerto lo siento mucho pero espero pronto encuentre la paz , ha mi esme mi queriada esme de la constructora le dejo el 16 % de las acciones , la cadena de hoteles , los dos cruceros ,la casa donde vivimos , la de boston y la casa en el lago , tambien los coches que eran de mi propiedad ecepto el mini cuper rojo y la moto.**_

_**A mi hijo jasper , le dejo el 15 % de la constructora , las dos agencias de autos y la muebleria , la moto ,la casa de madrid y el departamento en venecia y las dos tiendas de refacciones de lujo de autos . A mi hija rosalie , le dejo el 15 % de la constructora , los salones de belleza , la cadena de heladerias , la casa de verano en puerto vallarta y la clinica de maternidad y la de peditria . A mi hijo edward , el 15 % de la constructora , las tiendas de materiales para el hogar , la casa de canada y el departamento en mexico. Df , el 30 % de mis acciones en el bufetes de abogados de los angeles . A mi hija alice le dejo el 15 % de la constructora , la texitilera , el departamento en paris , las 4 tiendas de decoracion y los dos edificios de departamentos . A mi hijo emmett le dejo el 15 % de las acciones de la constructora , los dos centros comerciales en boston , el villedo , la casa en carolina del norte y la de taxas y mi jate. A mi hija isabella ,el 15 % de las acciones de la constructora , las 2 inmobiliarias , la editorial de new york y la de inglaterra , la casa en inglaterra , la casa de new york , la imprenta y la agencia de relaciones publicas y mi biblioteca en la casa de california toda tuya para que la disfrutes como yo. A sue , le dejo mi casa en setlle y la tienda de ropa en california y el mini cuper . A kate y dimitri la casa de francia. **_

_**A mis nietos a cada uno un fideicomizo por 5 millones el cual se le s entregara al cumplir los 23 años. **_

_**Lo que resta en las cuentas de bancos , acciones en otras empresas y seguros de vida etc se dividira de la siguiente forma el 30 % se destinara a la fundacion para niños con cancer , el 10 % jasper , 10% rose , 10% edward . 10% esme , 10 % alice ,10% emmett y el 10 % a bella **__-_leyo marcus , yo me quede pasmada no tenia idea de cuan rico era carlisle , yo no esperaba que me dejara todo lo que me dejo, lo de la biblioteca me dio mucho sentimiento

-bueno asi es como lo dejo estipulado antes de morir, tambien dejo unas cartas una para cada uno – dijo entregandonos las cartas , en mi sobre decia mi nombre lo habia escrito el esa letra la reconoceria donde fuera. Todos nos quedamos asombrados viendo las cartas nadie decia nada , todos empesamos a salir de la sala de juntas , jasper salio antes que yo estaba por salir cuando

-bella podemos hablar -me pregunto emmet , le sonrei

-em tu no tienes que preguntar que pasa -le pregunte , estabamos solos en la sala

-es sobre rose tienen que arreglar esto bella , ella se siente mal ella estaba pasando por un momento dificil -me dijo emmet

-em te quiero los quiero a ambos y mucho y creeme entiendo el por que lo dije pero me dolio yo puedo entender por que ella no pudo entender que me hiso daño -le dije

-pero bella tienes que hablar con ella , no sabe como hacercarse a ti -me dijo

-emmet no lo voy a hacer ahora mismo estoy muy molesta y dolida y no quiero decir algo de lo que me puedo arepentir la quiero y no quiero decir nada que la pueda lastimar -le dije

-en algun punto tendran que hablar y lo sabes no es bueno para ninguna de las dos , lo cierto que no es bueno para nadie de la familia -me dijo

-lo se pero no ahora -le dije

-ok solo piensalo -me dijo

-lo hare -dije

-esperavas lo de la herencia -me pregunto

-la verdad no , yo no queria nada nunca fue necesario todabia estoy imprecionada-le dije

-estoy igual -me dijo

- bueno y como estas -me pregunto

-bien -le dije no queria a nadia mas preocupandoce por mi

-estas mintiendo , lo siges intentando a pesar de que nos conocesmos de toda la vida -me dijo

-no muy bien pero saldre adelante emmet ya lo he hecho , y tu como estas -le pregunte

-igual a sido muy dificil todo esto - le sonrei salimos de la sala y yo fui a la officina de jasper

-hola -le dije cuando entre

-hola que queria em -me pregunto

-quiere que hable con rose -le dije

-y que vas a hacer -me pregunto

-nada no ahora jasper no cuando aun estoy enojada-le dije , no me contesto nada tenia en sus manos la carta de carlisle

-ya la leiste -le pregunte

-aun no-me dijo- y tu como estas despues del testamento -me pregunto

-imprecionada , yo no queria nada no esperaba resivir nada -le dije

-lose y el lo sabia -me dijo

-hay... no se como se le ocurrio la brillante idea como voy a manejar tantos negocios -le pregunte

-bueno por el momento tienes un representante pero despues tendras que hacerlo tu amor , pero puedes con ello creeme eres una mujer inteligente , persistente , terca y trabajadora -me dijo

-espero tengas razon -le dije suspirando

-la tengo como te sientes hoy -me pregunto mirando mi aun diminuto pero notorio vientre , sonrei

-muy bien siento que creesco mas cada dia -le dije

-lo haces pero luces hermosa -me dijo le saque la lengua me sonrio

**JASPER POV **

la lectura del testamento fue toda una sorpresa , pero aun mas la carta la tenia en mis mano moria por leerla pero ala vez me era algo complicado. Tomo un poco de aire y la abri , bella estaba dormida junto a mi ,es tan hermosa , aun me siento como un idiota ella a guantado mucho desde lo de mi papa desde que nos enteramos de su enfermedad , mi bella estaba colapsando y yo lo sabia pero ella es tan ella que no lo colapsaria de una forma rapida lo hara de una forma lenta y pausada y tengo que estar aqui para ella me necesita ,tengo una promesa que cumplir. Me sente en la cama trantando de no despertarla y prendi la luz de mi buro ,tome la carta y la comence a abrir , la saque de l sobre , era la letra de mi papa tome otro respiro y comece a leerla

_**jasper **_

_**si esto se cumplio a mi voluntad , ha pasado un mes desde mi muerte se que ha sido deficil si para mi el simple hecho de pensar en lo que vas a vivir me duele .**_

_**Dentro de 4 meses te convertiras en padre por tercera vez , y lamento no estar ahi para ti pero lo haras genial hijo , en este mes supongo que en algunos momento me odiaste , te sentiste culpable , y es normal hijo yo mismo pase por eso , en algun momento podras aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ello confa en mi , se que es dificil no verme , no esucharme pero pronto te acostumbraras y podras recordarme y hablar de mi sin tanto pesar . **_

_**No tienes nada por lo que sentirte culpable fuiste un buen hijo . Ahora que has pasado por esto tienes que sacar adelante a bella , ella fuerte te lo dije pero hasta ella tiene un limite si no ha explotado esta por hacerlo. **_

_**Alfin tienes la moto recuerdas que cuando eran joven mil veces me la pediste y te dije que algun dia seria tuya bueno ahora lo es cuida bien de ella y disfrutala mucho . **_

_**Me despido hijo ,te amo... y disfruta de tu vida como lo hice yo. **_

_**Siempre estare contigo**_

_**con amor **_

_**papa **_

por mis ojos corrian lagrimas , el se habia ido realmente se habia ido pero siempre estaria en mi corazon. Guarde la carta en mi buro , me acoste en la cama de nuevo ,abrace bella y volvi a dormir

**BELLA POV **

desperte con jasper abrazado a mi , me voltee como pude se veia tan tranquilo como hace mucho no lo veia ni en sueños no pude evitar sonreir y acarisiar su mejilla sin querer lo desperte

-hola -me dijo algo adormilado pero sonriendo

-hola hoy te veo mas relajado y no tienes idea de cuanto me hace feliz eso -le dije

-si ,estoy mas relajado hermosa y tu como amneciste -me pregunto

-bien , muy bien , pero tengo que despertar a mis hijos , por que sino van a llegar tarde -le dije parandome

-hey un momento y mi beso de los buenos dias que -me pregunto haciendo un puchero , me acerque a el y lo bese fue un beso tierno y corto

-es hora de levantarce cariño -le dije a jaden moviendolo un poco

-hmm 5 minutos mas ... mama -me dijo

-no nada de 5 minuto se nos hace tarde anda mi amor despiertate -le dije besando su mejilla , el abrio los ojos muy de mala gana pero bueno esto era cuento de todos los dias.

-anda vistete -le dije antes de salir , me dirigi ahora al cuarto de ja clyn

-buenos dias hermosa ya estarda -le dije moviendola un par de veces pero ella no tardaba tanto en despeertar , cuan diferentes eran los dos una se levantaba a la primera y el otro si fuera por el dormiria todo el dia.

-ok mami ya me visto -me dijo estirandoce. Me fui a cambiar , me vesti lo mas casual que pude. Cuando baje los niños ya estaban desayunando , me sente con ellos y desayunamos felismente como hace mucho no lo haciamos , me despedi de ellos antes de que jasper se los llevara a la escuela.

Me quede sola en la casa , hice el poco quehacer que habia pero pronto me quede in que hacer , y volvi a pensar en el , y me llene de enojo mucho enojo vi su foto en el album de fotos y no se que me dio pero si deporsi estaba molesta al vernos en aquella foto fue peor.

Tome mi bolso y fui por el auto ya sabia a donde ir.

-por que ?-le pregunte mirando su tumba me era tan dificil ver su tumba seguia sin creerlo es como una pesadilla de la que quieres despertar pero tu lado racional te dice que no lo haras

-por que carajo! por que carlisle por que ahora , que todo estaba bien por que tu tambien me dejaste me abandonaste sabias que eras un padre para mi por que irte tu tambien como lo hiso el y es que no sabes que no se como voy a vivir sin ti pero no te importo te largaste ,sin importar nada y te odio por ahabernos dejado te odio por eso! -le medio grite en medio de mis malditas lagrimas traicioneras

-como esperas que me recupere de esto , como pensaste que podemos seguir sin ti todos nosotros ... te fuiste antes de concer a tu nieto o nieta ahora como cumpliras esa apesta he como ... te odio por hacerme esto por hacer que sienta este dolor !-le dije sin dejar de llorar , cuando me calme sali de ahi me limpie las lagrimas y fui por los niños

-mami...-me saludo jaden cuando salio

-hola mi amor y tu hermana -le pregunte

-en el baño pero no tarda -me dijo

-ok -le dije , no paso mucho de eso cuando jaclyn salio

-hola hermosa lista para irnos -le pregunte

-hola mama si -me dijo

-bueno suban al auto -les dije

-que quieren comer hoy -les pregunte

-pizza! -diejeron ambos

-pues pizza sera pero tendran que ayudarme a hacerla -les dije

-si mama -me dijeron

llegamos a la casa los puse primero a hacer su tarea , se las revise y les ayude en lo que no entendian , cuando ya era algo tardesito a eso de las 5 de la tarde nos pusimos manos a la obra ,termianamos llenos de harina y jasper llego en el momento justo y ni el se salvo termino igual o peor que nosotros. Comimos la rica pizza.

-bueno abañarse los dos anden -les dije

-esta bien mama -me dijeron no muy contentos y subieron a hacerlo

-y como estuvo tu dia -le pregunte

-bien algo atareado pero bien y el tuyo -me pregunto

-tranquilo -le dije

-me da gusto -me dijo besandome

despues de darnos un baño , nos fuimos a dormir

habia pasado una semana desde todo eso , ya tenia 5 meses 2 semanas y crecia ,estaba sola en la casa mis niños se habian ido con emmet y las niñas de escurcion regresaban en un par de dias ellos estaban de vacaciones su maestra tuvo un accidente y ahora los tendriamos en casa por 3 semanas . En mis manos tenia la carta de carlisle llevo una semana buscando el valor para abrirla , suspire tenia que hacerlo me moria por saber que decia con mucho cuidado comence a abrirla saque el contenido y saque la fuerza para leer.

_**Hola bells **_

_**no se cuanto a pasado desde mi muerte un poco mas de un mes creo o almenos como te conosco tardaste un tiempo en abrir esta carta , solo espero esta carta te ayude un poco a sobrellevar lo que seguro estas viviendo. **_

_**Que te puedo decir , hija no mucho en realidad siento haberme ido no es algo que yo quisiera creeme , no tienes la culpa de nada hiciste por mi mucho como la hija que eras. **_

_**Por eso te deje mi biblioteca era nuestro lugar ,ahi la pasamos muy bien ,bueno enrealidad desde que te conoci ese lugar te encantaba te pertenece y espero que lo disfrutes mucho y toso su contenido. Ahi podras encontrar mi esencia .**_

_**Tambien espero que las editoriales te sean de mucha ayuda un dia me dijiste que aparte de investigar queria escribir bueno te deje los intrumentos bells solo es cosa de que lo quieras hacer otra cosa que lamento no poder leer tu primer libro pero estare contigo y con todos de una forma u otra . A y se que tu nunca me pediste nada pero yo quise dejartelo tambien eres mi hija y quiero darte lo mismo que alos demas y lo que no pude darte de pequeña ya que no te conocia te lo doy hoy . Si se que piensas que en que estaba pensando que como podras con todo , bueno la respuesta es muy simple , estaba pensando enti eres muy inteligente y eres muy capazv , sabes salir adelante aunque aveces creeas que tu mundo se va aderrumbar no olvides que tienes apoyo junto a ti es solo cuestion de dejarte ayudar.**_

_**En un par de meses despues de que tengas a la niña por que es niña tomate una copa en mi honor tendras que pagar la apuesta cariño.**_

_**Espero pronto puedas recordarme sin pena , y que ya no sientas ningun dolor **_

_**no olvides que te amo y siempre es cucharas por medio de mi corazon **_

_**te quiere **_

_**carlisle ( papi ) **_

las lagrimas en mi rostro eran imparables , me conocia muy bien ,doble la carta de nuevo y la guarde en el cajon del tocador. Me dormi un rato ,llorar me daba sueño nose por que. Desperte cuando senti unos labios que conosco mejor que nadie sonrei sin abrir los ojos , sus besos que eran en mi megilla terminaron en mis labios , le corespodi el beso epro sin abrir los ojos

-hola -me dijo despues de tan buen beso

-hola-le dije suspirando y abriendo los ojos

-como estas -me pregunto acarisiando mi megilla

-la verdad bien ,lei la carta -le dije me miro por un momento

-y como te sientes despues de eso -me pregunto

-bueno , es algo complicado sabes , por que me siento bien pero a la vez no por que es lo ultimo que sabre de el y eso aun me cuesta asimilarlo pero definitivamente estoy mejor que hace una semana -le dije

-me parece muy bien aqui estoy para cuando me necesites -me dijo

-lo se -le dije -y tu como estas -le pregunte suspiro

-yo lei la carta la semana pasada , me dejo tan tranquilo bella , estoy aprendiendo a llevarlo pero estoy mucho mejor -me dijo

-eso es bueno cariño -le dije no dijimos mas volvimos a besarnos tenia mucho tiempo que no estabamos asi solo besandonos . Y en eso estabamos cuando lo senti ,me quede pasmada por un segundo pero despues comprendi lo que era y no pude evitar sonreir

-que pasa- me pregunto separando sus labios de los mios no le digo nada solo tomo su mano y la pongo en mi abultadito vientre primero no entendia pero cuando lo sintio su cara paso al asombro total

-es..s... lo que creo que es -me pregunto

-si-le dije emocionada

-ya habia pasado antes -me pregunto

-no es la primera vez -le dije ,era la mejor sensacion del mundo , se sentia como muchas mariposas o burbujas no se describirlo con exactitud

-es increible -me dijo

-si mucho -le dije sin quitar la tonta sonrisa de mi cara

-te amo , creo que todabia no lo asimilo seremos papas -me dijo

-ya somos dos los ultimos 4 meses he estado poco conciente de que realmente hay un bebe creciendo jas -le dije no dijimos mas solo segimos besandonos , bueno no solo eso como entenderan teniamos mucho que estejar asi que me hiso el amor toda la tarde y debo admitir que eso tambien lo habia extrañado.

En una semana cumplia los 6 meses de embarazo ,habia estado muy tranquila , sintiendo a mi bebe era algo que me encantaba , mis niños bueno ellos estaban felices y para una madre eso es lo mas increible del mundo, jasper y yo estabamos bien felices solo habia dos espinitas para que todo volviera a la normalidad , arreglar las cosas con rose y lograr entrar de nuevo a casa de esme ya son varias las veses que voy pero nunca logro bajar del auto y las dos ultimas cenas me he negado a ir jasper lo ha estado entendiendo.

Pero hoy lo intentaria de nuevo no puede estar asi por siempre. Aproveche que los niños estaban en la escuela y que hoy despues de mucho pedirmelo durante la ultima semana los dejaria ir con su amigo max asi que la mama de max los recogeria. Por decima vez en esta semana subi al auto menje no tarde mucho en llegar aparque enfrente de la casa. No estaba el auto de esme, tome aire y baje del auto ,bueno puedo decir que eso ya es un avance no , camine a paso lento pronto estuve frente a la puerta. Me quede ahi parada por un par de minutos ,saque mis llaves y abri la puerta ,

-aqui vamos -dije solo para mi , entre lentamente, llegue hasta la puerta del estudio con desicion gire el pomo de la puerta y entre y que a pesar de que el ya no estaba todo estaba igual nada habia cambiado ,el olor era el mismo todo estaba igual como si nada hubiera pasada. Este lugar habia visto muchos momentos de mi vida cruciales y la mayoria los vive con el. Y ahora no habia rastro de su presencia solo unas cuantas cosas que para cualquiera seria invisibles pero para mi no estaba aun su sombrero eso era lo unico que aqui quedaba de el ,el unico registro que el habia estado aqui lo demas era solo una biblioteca, camine hacia uno de los sillones y me sente aun esperaba verlo frente ami pero lo mas extraño esque soy completamente conciente de quue eso no pasara y eso duele. Un par de lagrimas no se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada ahi solo observando, cuando escuche que alguien habia llegado, no paso ni un minuto cuando esme entro en el estudio y me miro y sonrio

-hola -me dijo entrandon y sentandoce junto a mi

-hola lo siento haver entrado sin que tu estubieras -le dije

-no te preocupes -me dijo , no sabia que decirle por casi dos meses no habia estado mucho con ella

-siento mucho haver estado tan alejada los ultimos dos meses -le dije

-no te preocupes yo te entiendo a todos nos afecto de una forma diferente pero ati que lo viste pasar por todo esto en vivo y en directo tenia que ser mas fuerte el shock -me dijo

-eso no me justifica esme yo hice una promesa y no la he cumplido se lo prometi , prometi cuidarte -le dije

-el solo era sobre protector no tienen que estar todos tan al pendiente de mi -me dijo pero yo negue

-si tenemos no solo por que lo prometimos ,sino que tu eres lo que nos queda y te amamos esme -le dije

-y yo los amo a ustesdes pero en algun punto todo tiene que tomar un curso normal -me dijo

-como lo haces esme , yo pase 2 meses hevitando venir por que no podia entrar aqui a tu cuarto por que el no va estar ahi y los recuerdos me queman y tu vives aqui como lo haces -le pregunte

-no es facil los recuerdos queman como dices pero tambien te dan paz ,te acercan a la persona se vuelve un motor todo lo que viviste -me dijo -ahora es dificil en unos meses odras venir y no sentir el dolor del recuerdo te lo digo yo que ya lo pase -me dijo tomando mi mano

- ten -le dije entregandole las llaves de la casa

-por que me las das esta siempre sera tu casa , ademas tengo que darte las llaves del estudio sabiamente te lo dejo a ti el sabia que eras la unica que realmente lo apreciaria como lo hiso el , el me dijo que tardarias en volver pero que lo harias asu devido tiempo -me dijo

-cuando te dijo eso como lo sabia -le pregunte

-en la carta me lo dejo dicho ," esme , bella tardara en regresar a la casa no lo tomes personal vivimos muchas cosas ahi y ese lugar es especial para ella cuando este lista volvera"-me dijo repitiendo sus palabras

-me conocia demaciado bien -le dije

-si a todos nos conocia bien -me dijo

-como vas con el embarazo -me pregunto

-bien hace unas semana lo senti por primera vez -le dije sonriendo

-es algo increble no crees -me pregunto

-la mejor sensacion -le dije

-si es una etapa hermosa, inigualable -me dijo

platicamos como 2 horas de mi embarazo de los de ella , cuando vi la hora decidi que era hora de ir a casa eran la 4 de la tarde en un par de horas tenia que ir por los niños. Llegue a la casa y subi a mi cuarto y me sente en el suelo junto a la cama el realmente estaba muerto , nunca volveria cuando eso lo entendio mi mente me quede sin saber que hacer , sentia un dolor en el pecho pero no era enojo solo era dolor y tristeza. Comense a llorar , a realmente llorarle , llorar su partida , no se que hacia el aqui tan temprano pero jasper entro y me miro y se acerco a mi corriendo se sento junto ami

-hey que pasa -me pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos , me tomo un poco controlar mis sollozos para poder hablar

-el...l realmente esta muerto , se fue jasper ya no esta y jamas volvera realmente se fue...!-le dije llorando

-lo se , cariño -me dijo abrazandome , yo no paraba de llorar me dolia el alma me came un poco

-sabes yo no queria aceptarlo jasper no queria tenia la esperanza de despertar y darme cuenta de que todo fue un sueño -le dije con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos

-lo se -me dijo

-sabes que el dia que sentimos por primera vez al bebe yo habia ido a reclamarle , y estupidmante rogaba para que me contestara pero eso no paso , por que la pregunta del millon para la cual no e tenido respuesta y comienzoo acreer que no la habra -le dije

-por que no me lo habias dicho , que habias ido al panteon -me pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas

-la verdad por que me sentia tan tonta por haberlo hecho ,me sentia una tonta por estar tan molesta con el cuando no era su culpa-le dije

-no seas tonta cuando entenderas que no tienes que pasar por todo esto sola y no eres tonta yo tambien estube muy molesto con el, supongo que es normal pero despues de leer la carta todo cambio lo acepte -me dijo

- sabes que es lo que mas me impreciona y duele es darme que todo sigue la vida no se detiene y la verdad es que por fin lo puedo dejar ir -le dije llorando el solo se limito a abrazarme cuando estube completamente calmada le pregunte

-que haces aqui tan temprano -pregunte

-me llamo mi mama y me dijo que por fin habias ido a la casa y lo supe me nesesitabas .me dijo

-si siempre te voy a necesitar -le dije el solo me abrazo

cuando estuve mejor fuimos por los niños y nos los llevamos a comer a un restaurante , la pasamos bien los niños eran muy felices y eso me alegraba el dia.

Tenia 6 meses y medio de embarazo y todo iba de maravilla pero habia algo que todabia no haciamos y teniamos que hacer.

-bueno que pasa hermosa -me pregunto jasper sentado en la mesa , junto a los niños

-pues que tenemos tres proyectos -les dije

-cuales mama -me preguntaron los niños

-pues la decoracion de sus cuartos y el del cuarto del bebe -les dije

-si!-dijeron los niños

-es verdad pues manos a la obra -me dijo japer

pasamos un par de horas planificando y si algo nos habia quedado claro es el color de habitacion del bebe ,seria color verde , la de jaclyn seria color morado, con flores pintadas en blanco y la de jaden seria azul y negro con motivo espacial , por que si algo le encantaba era el espacio .

Hoy era sabado y jasper decidio llevarce a los niños apescar junto con emmet , como les gustaba el aire libre a ese par aunque raramente lo hacian en estas fechas pero agun motivo tendrian . Por lo que alice me invito a su casa que queria hablar conmigo

-hola edward -le dije cuando me abrio

-hola bells como estas -me pregunto

-bien cada dia mas grande -le dije riendo

-alice te espera en el estudio -me dijo

-ok gracias – le dije , cuando entre al estudio ella no estaba sola rose estaba con ella , si seguia sin hablar con ella pero las cosas se habian complicado un poco.

-que es esto -le pregunte a alice cuando entre

-pues que me tienen harta ,asi que de aqui no salen hasta que hablen -nos dijo y salio del estudio y cerro con llave

-alice ! -gritamos tanto rose como yo ,cuando notamos que era inutil dejamos de gritarle , la tenia enfrente mio no sabia que decir

-creo que tenemos que hablar -me dijo suspire

-creo que si -le dije

-se que lo que dije ese dia estuvo mal , tenia mucho miedo no tener el control de lo que pasaba me ponia peor -me dijo

-si lo estuvo , lo de charlie fue golpe bajo y decir que no era mi padre me dolio rose por que talves no lo era pero lo cuide como si lo hubiera sido , y me dolio que dijeras que lo hacia para hacer lo que no pude con charlie -le dije

-se que estube mal hable sin pensar en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepenti , todos se enojaron conmigo y yo entendia por que , intente hablar contigo pero , no me mirabas , y no sabia que decir y luego tu tampoco querias verme -me dijo

-lo se no queria decir algo de lo que me pudiera arepentir , estaba muy enojada mas que eso dolida , me dolio por eso no queria ni verte -le dije

-lo siento mucho bella porfavor perdoname , el te queria como la hija que eras para el y para mi eres mi amiga y mi hermana -me dijo con los ojos llorosos

-te perdono , olvidemoslo y tambien eres un hermana para mi -le dije nos abrazamos y lloramos juntas

-alice brandon cullen ya puedes abrir!...-gritamos rose y yo , edward y alice nos abrieron y nos sonrieron

-nos la regresaron -dijimos rose y yo al mismo tiempo

-se los dije se las iba a rregresar -nos dijo alice -solo tarde 6 años

-si la venganza se sirve fria ,pero al igual que aquella ocacion fue por una buena causa -nos dijo edward

-bien quedamos amano -dijo rose

-y gracias -les dije

-si no lohubieramos hecho de no forzarnos -dijo rose

toda la tarde no la pasamos platicando como en los viejos tiempos y eso eran increible

-lo bueno es que pudieron arreglar las cosas y que logramos que todo cordinara -dijo edward , y eso hiso que mi foquito se prendiera ,

-si verdad que conveniente que nos quedamos el fin de samana solas -les dije con algo de sarcasmo , rose lo entendio enseguida

-no se de que hablas -contestaron ambos

-ese par los ayudo!-les dijo rose, ninguno decia nada pero cuando se dieron cuanta de que no nos moveriamos de ahi hasta que nos dijeran hablaron

-si los dos nos ayudaron pero era por una buena causa-justifico edward

-ok-le dije sonriendo -permiteme tantito -le dije sacando el celular de mi bolso y le marque sono un par de veces hasta que me contesto.

-hola amor -me saludo

-hola , asi que dime tu estabas involucrado con alice -le pregunte haciendome la enojada

-mmm... si.. pero no solo yo emmet tambien .. -me dijo algo nervioso

-asi que trataro de obligarnos contra nuestra voluntad -le pregunte

-si pero amor.. no te enojes , yo...-me dijo pero no lo deje terminar

-pero te amo-le dije

-que?-pregunto sorprendido

-si cariño , me conoces tan bien que sabes que no lo hubiera hecho por las buenas , gracias -le dije

-dios...! pense que te habias enojado -me dijo

-no solo queria molestarte un poco -le dije

-eres mala! -me dijo riendo

-solo un poco pero te encanta que lo sea -le dije picara

-o claro que me encanta -me dijo riendo

-bien te dejo amor y dele un beso a mis bebes y agradecele al loco de mi hermano -le dije

-lo hare aunque hasta que dejen de regallar a emmet, esta palido -me dijo no pude evitar soltar la carcajada

-ok amor cuidate y diviertete -le dije

-igual amor -me dijo y colgo

ha pasado una semana de todo eso , cuando el regreso le di las gracias de una forma que le encanto.

Hoy por fin , arreglariamos lo de los cuarto , todos vineron ayudarnos hasta demitri y marcus , necesitabamos manos fuertes para esto, ami no me dejaban hacer mucho con casi 7 meses no era para tanto segun yo pero los demas no estaban deacuerdo . Es verdad que estoy mas grande bueno no tanto tngo una pancita notoria pero no tan grande como esperaba cosa que le preocupaba a jasper pero la doctora dijo que cada mujer y cuerpo es diferente y por eso no habia subido tanto de peso pero que todo estaba perfecto.

-bueno esta quedando fenomenal -les dije cuando entre al cuarto del bebe

-si lo se -me dijo alice

- es un color neutro se adaptara sea niño o niña -le dije

-si ese pe queñin no se deja ver -me dijo

-si pero esta bien sera una buena sorpresa para cuando nazca

-bella amor me pasas las platillas -me pregunto un desaliñado pero muy atractivo jasper , tome las plantillas y se las dia

-gracias -me dijo

-de nada

y asi la pasamos la mayor parte del dia y apenas eran las 5 de la tarde iniciamos temprano para que la pintura secara , y lo habia hecho solo falta , acomodar los muebles que ya teniamos listos , jaden y jaclyn ayudaron cuando todo estuvo listo , acomodaron su ropa y jugetes , esme y yo acomodamos las cosas del bebe aun teniamos poquita ropa , eso si toda en colores neutros ,ya en la noche y despues de cenar , todos deciden irse a sus casas todos terminaron agotados .

-estas cansado -le pregunto a jasper cuando se acusta en la cama despues de haberse dado una ducha.

-si fue un dia largo pero quedo muy bien , y tu como estas -me pregunta

-bien quieres saber que tambien -le pregunto el afirma , lo deja que sienta el movimiento del bebe ,se ha vuelto muy activo ,el sonrie le encanta sentirlo y ami tambien

-me encanta saber que ambos estan bien -me dijo

-si estamos muy bien , hablando de estar muy bien hoy te veias muy guapo!-le dije

-no es verdad estaba todo sucio y cansado -me dijo

-es verdad te veias muy ... bien -le dije , no deje que me contestara lo bese

-bueno ya que tenemos el cuarto del bebe , solo falta un nombre -me dijo , y era verdad

-si se te ha aocurrido algo -le pregunte

-si uno que otro nombre -me dijo

-bueno que nombre se te ocurre -le pregunte

-mmm... me gusta timothy , samuel , hector -me dijo

-me gusta timothy -le dije

-y tu en que nombres has pensado -me pregunto

-richard , dean , jasper...-le dije

-no jasper no -me dijo

-por que no ? -le pregunte

-por que no me gusta mi nombre para el bebe -me dijo

-tienes un nombre bonito -le dije

-no , no es verdad -me dijo

-bien jasper queda descartado

-y has pensado en nombres de niña-me pregunto

-en uno que otro -le dije

-ok dime cuales -me dijo

-bueno , me gusta joan , mariand ..,la verdad aun no se me ocurren muchos-le dije

-mmm.. a mi me gusta isabel o isabella , mariel -me dijo

-no , isabella ni isabel -le dije

-pero tu nombre si es bonito -me dijo

-no ni lo sueñes , si no puede tener tu nombre no tendra el mio ni derivados de el -le dije

-mm esta bien-me dijo

-pero bueno tenemos poco mas de 2 meses asi que no te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo.

Nos quedamos dormiso , despues de un dia tan largo era normal pero alparecer el bebe tenia planes diferentes por que por primera vez , un antojo me desperto , era la priemera vez que tenia un antojo, tenia unas increibles ganas de pollo frito y pure de papa ,y a mi casi no me gusta el pollo frito pero esto era normal creo. No podia despertar a jasper , eran las 3 :30 de la mañana. Me separe de el con cuidado de no despertarlo , me pare y me diriji al sillon pero mi dedo choco con la pata de la cama lo que hiso que yo pegara un gritito y eso lo hiso despertar , predio la luz de su buro

-mmm... que pasa te sientes mal -me pregunto a dormilado

-no , ahorita regreso vuelve a dormir -le dije , tome mi bolso y mi abrigo

-a donde vas -me pregunto ya mas despierto , no queria decirle por que si lo hacia no me dejaria ir y la verdad moria por ese pollo y el vio la duda en mis ojos

-dime a donde vas -me dijo

-esta bien ,tengo un antojo asi que voy a comprar lo que necesito para dormir -le dije -no me tardo

-un antojo , nunca habia tenido uno -me dijo sonriendo

-lo se y no es la hora mas oportuna para tenerlo -le dije

-ven sientate y dime de que tienes antojo esta madrugada -me dijo, hice lo que me dijo

-de pollo frito y pure de papa -le dije -no me voy a tardar a 20 de aqui hay un kfc -le dije

-para nada yo voy -me dijo parandoce de la cama

-pero ya viste la hora que es debes estar cansado -le dije -por eso no queria decirte

-pues muy mal , bella si estoy cansado pero hay pocas cosas que un hombre puede vivr en el embarazo y pararce en la madrugada para cumplir un antojo es una de ellas , y estoy mas que encantado de hacerlo llevo esperando esto meses , y la proxima solo dime -me dijo besandome – y ahora regresa a la cama no tardo -me dijo

-ok con cuidado jasper y lo siento -le dije

-no lo sientas hermosa -me dijo y salio

-tu papa es un gran hombre no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que el hiso -le dije al bebe acarisiando mi bientre

y tardo solo los 20 minutos prometidos, bajamos a la cocina y comi gustosa el me acompaño tambien

-gracias , la mayoria no hubiera hecho lo que tu -le dije

- no me agradescas te lo dije tu estas haciendo todo el trabajo y lo poco que me toca lo hago con gusto -me dijo acarisiando mi mejilla

bueno debo decir que los antojos no era lo unico que tenia en embarazo para resumirlo , hisimos el amor en la ensimera de la cosina , comprobe que esta hecha de una muy buena calidad.

Y otra muy buena semana paso , los niños felices con sus respectivos cuartos y muy emocionados ya querian que el bebe naciera , les encanta hablarle a mi pancita o tocarla , la primera vez que sintieron las pataditas se sorprendieron pero les gusta y es increible que siemrpe que los niños , jasper o yo le hablamos se mueve es como si reconociera nuestras voces. En todos estos meses e tomado muchas , muchas ... fotos de mi de todos ami me encanta las fotos capturan los hermosos momentos en la vida

Era viernes cuando resivi esa llamada , ya tenia 7 meses y todo iba increible

-bueno -conteste

-bella soy yo aura -me dijo pero la escuchaba rara

-hola aura hace semanas que no hablamos -le dije , despues de la muerte de carlisle , segui en contacto con ella casi todas las semans hablabamos , y tambien la iba a ver seguido

-si lo se , oye te puedo pedir un favor -me pregunto

-claro que pasa -le pregunte

-bueno podrias venir mañana , a medio dia con jasper necesito hablar con ustedes -me dijo , eso era rara , ella y jasper se conocian ,en el tiempo que carlisle estuvo internado y despues cuando me llegaba acompañar a verla en si toda la familia la conocia

-ok ahi estaremos pero que pasa me estas precupando – le comente

-no te preocupes -me dijo

-bueno ahi estare -le dije

-gracias aqui los espero -me dijo y colgo

mañana sabria que es lo que paso esto es muy extraño pero bueno no tardaria mucho en saber.

**Chicas que les parecio el cap , espero les haiga gustado , que sera lo que aura tiene que decirles a bella y jasper? lo sabremos en el proximo cap.**

**Por favor dejenme sus rewievs ,siii? porfisss amo resivirlos , y leerlos me hacen feliz saben que para y por ustedes escribo. Ya saben me pueden dejar ,quejas , comentarios o lo que quieran con lindos rewievs **

**Quiero agradecer a : **

**y tambien a todas las que me dan sus alertas y sus favoritos y amis queridisimas lectoras invisibles **

**bueno hermosas nos leemos pronto ok **

**un beso y las quiere by cinti **


	7. Chapter 7 dos angelitos en la familia

**Momentos en la vida **

**CAP 7 **

**BELLA POV **

Después de que le dije a jasper de la llamada de aura sin dudarlo acepto. Después de hacer algunas cosas en la casa jasper paso por mí, y después de verla iríamos con los niños a comer

-ya estas lista -me pregunto jasper cuando llego

-si amor, como están las cosas en la oficina -le pregunte

-bien todo va muy bien -me dijo, él y Edward quedaron a la cabeza de la constructora pero esme era la socia mayoritaria

-me alegro -le dije

-nos vamos -me pregunto

-vamos -le dije

En el camino yo no paraba de retorcer mis manos estaba nerviosa

-cálmate -me dijo

- es que estoy nerviosa esto no es propio de ella -le dije

-lo sé estoy igual -me dijo

Estaciono en el hospital y me tome de la mano y entramos en el, subimos al elevador, fuimos a recepción para preguntar por su habitación nunca había estado ahí, siempre fue o en la habitación de Carlisle o cuneros. Cuando supimos cual era nos dirigimos ahí, toque la puerta

-pasen -me contesto jasper y yo pasamos y la imagen que vi no era precisamente la que esperaba, ella realmente se veía mal, solo había visto algo como esto con Carlisle, nos sentamos en un par de sillas que estaban junto a ella

-pero que tienes aura -le pregunte

-no luzco tan mal -me dijo

-que te pasa -pregunto jasper

-bueno, para responder a esa pregunta tengo que contarles algo -nos dijo, nunca la había visto tan seria

-ok te escuchamos -dijimos jasper y yo

-ok pero prometan que me van a dejar terminar -nos pidió

-lo haremos

-ok , bueno hace unos 7 meses me entere que estaba embarazada , la mejor notica de mi vida , cuando alegre fui al médico ,me hiso todos los análisis ,bueno pues en uno de los análisis descubrieron que algo no andaba bien , así que me mandaron mas estudios en fin ,descubrieron que tenia o mejor dicho tengo un tumor cerebral inoperable y solo tratable con medicamento , pero el problema era que tenía que interrumpir el embarazo para ello , ya que es como la quimio son químicos y eso no es bueno para el bebe , así que como se darán cuanta me negué , llevo años sola , solo yo después de la muerte de mi padre y madre quede sola ,amigos pocos pero a ninguno que le importara demasiado además de mi dinero ,así que solo soy yo así que cuando supe lo del bebe no podía estar más feliz y por lo mismo no pude interrumpir el embarazo si para poder vivir tenía que perderlo no quería hacerlo , si puedo dejar algo bueno en el mundo como un hijo un bebe así lo haría-nos dijo por mis ojos caían lagrimas jasper no soltó mi mano

-por qué no lo dijiste para eso están los amigos -le dije

-es verdad haremos lo que sea necesario -dijo jasper ella sonrió

-enserio -pregunto -lo que sea

-lo que sea -dijimos ambos

-les tomare la palabra por que les llame para eso quiero pedirles algo , me estoy muriendo he estado aquí los últimos 7 meses controlando mi enfermedad y logrando que mi bebe este bien , pero mi corazón no va aguantar más , los doctores acaban de decirme que no podría aguantar un parto normal y que tendría que tenerlo por cesárea de la cual es casi seguro no salga viva , pero yo no puedo dejarlo o dejarla ,sola como lo he estado yo simplemente no puedo ,así que -dijo y tomo mi mano libre -por favor sean su familia críenlo como suyo se que les pido demasiado lose y no tienen que hacerlo pero se los ruego ,no he conocido una mujer como tú que es capaz de todo por sus hijos por su familia , conozco a sus hijos y los adoran y tú los amas con todo el corazón a pesar de no haberles dado la vida y tu jasper eres un papa muy dedicado amas a tu familia y también darías todo por ellos lo veo en tus ojos , tienen una gran familia son tan unidos son todo lo que yo habría querido poder darle pero no puedo y ustedes si por favor -nos pidió llorando , y yo estaba igual que ella jasper puso su mano sobre las nuestras , lo voltee a ver y lo vi en su mirada también quería aceptar

-claro que si -dijimos ambos ella nos sonrió

-enserio -pregunto

-si, aura si no te preocupes -le dije

-gracias y sé que tal vez con lo que voy a pedir estoy abusando, pero no quiero que lleve mi apellido me gustaría que llevara el suyo, quiero que él sea el 99.99 porciento su hijo, y cuando él sea lo suficiente mayor para entender platíquenle de mi existencia, en mi maleta deje un diario quiero que se lo den cuando tenga 15 -nos pidió

-estás segura de ello, podemos dejarle tu apellido -le dije

-no quiero que realmente sea parte de ustedes tanto de corazón y crianza como de apellido -nos dijo

-así será -le dije jasper

-mi abogado, les hablara de mi casa y pertenencias como de mis tiendas de dulces -nos dijo – también un fideicomiso -nos dijo

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, nunca le faltara nada de nada con nosotros -le dije

-no lo dudo, solo ámenlo como yo no podrá hacerlo -nos pidió yo solo asentí

-quieres que tenga un nombre en particular -pregunte

-sí pero solo como segundo nombre ustedes pueden escoger el primero, si es niña Laura -nos pidió

-a si será – le dije limpiando mis lagrimas

-las hormonas -le dije

-lo sé -me dijo

-enserio gracias es la primera vez después de mis padre que tengo amigos de verdad y ustedes lo están siendo para mí, me quitan un peso de encima sabiendo que estará en las mejores manos del mundo -nos dijo

-para eso estamos tu me apoyaste cuando lo necesitaba -le dije

-cuando será -pregunto jasper suspirando

-en un par de horas tengo programada le cesárea hoy es el día -nos dijo

-ok pues aquí nos quedaremos hasta que esto pase ok solo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas y de aquí no nos movemos -dijo jasper

-no me mires así -me dijo ella cuando jasper salió

- no te miro de ninguna forma -le dije

- si lo haces no sé si estas enojada o dolida -me dijo

-no solo me sorprende que no lo dijeras pudiste haber tenido mucho apoyo de nuestra parte y lo sabes, y si eso me molesta porque ahora no hay mucho más que yo pueda hacer por ti -le dije

-no lo dije por que al igual que tú me gustaba pensar en bueno y no en lo malo, y aparte tenían suficiente con car... y vas a hacer lo que más me puede hacer feliz no van a dejar a mi bebe solo -me dijo, se quedo dormida estaba cansada, salí y me encontré a jasper

-no esperaba esto -le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

-ni yo hermosa ni yo -me dijo también con los ojos cristalinos

-no le va a faltar nada -me dijo jasper

-lo sé nunca será tan mío como los niños -le dije

-hay que ir por los niños -le dije mirando la hora

-yo voy a ir por ello además tu ya no puedes manejar -me dijo, si era verdad pese a mis protestas la doctora dijo que no mi pancita era grande y chocaba con el volante y también por precaución

-ok pero dales un abrazo y beso de mi parte que mira que lo necesito -le dije

-bueno no será tan bueno como el de sus hijos pero -me dijo abrazándome

-gracias -le dije besándolo ligeramente

-no yo también lo necesitaba -me dijo

-no voy a tardar mucho ok -me dijo

-vale con mucho cuidado

Jasper solo tardo un par de horas, pero en esas horas, yo llame a todos para que vinieran, somos una familia y este era un momento importante y además yo quería que al menos en sus últimos momento se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola nos tenía a nosotros. Así que comimos con ella estuvimos ahí para ella y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a todos les sorprendió cuando les conté toda la historia no podían creer que aura la chica tan feliz y alegre como ella estuviera pasando por eso y sola le habían tomado cariño, había veces que cuando, yo iba al baño ella se quedaba con Carlisle o si cualquiera de nosotros, estaba ahí y tenía que ir a comer ella se quedaba con el sin que se lo pidiéramos. Sue ella era un ángel para mí siempre que la necesitábamos estaba para nosotros, también Marcus y leah también aunque no había podido estar en el funeral de Carlisle si nos llamo, somos una gran familia con defectos pero así nos queremos sino sería muy aburrido. Cuando dieron las 7 de la noche nos avisaron que era hora de la cesárea.

-señorita tenemos que entrar con ella -le dije

-no se puede solo familia -me dijo

-mire señora somos su familia somos lo único que tiene y si tengo que pasar por encima de usted lo hare!... -le dijo jasper muy pocas veces era jasper el que se ponía a discutir por lo regular era yo. Después de unos segundos

-bien pueden pasar pero solo ustedes dos -nos dijo mirando a los demás

-ok -le dijimos

-bueno acompáñenme para que se preparen para entrar al quirófano -nos dijo, la seguimos y nos entrego unas tipo batas que nos pusimos en sima de la ropa y unas fundas para los zapatos, un gorrito, y guantes. Entramos al quirófano donde aura ya estaba acostada nos pusimos de la de ella

-hola, como te sientes -le pregunte

-nerviosa, solo quiero verle en cuanto lo vea me podre ir tranquila -me dijo, yo no sabía que decirle.

-bueno vamos a comenzar -dijo la doctora, no podía ver mucho había una cortina que tapaba esa parte de su cuerpo

-bueno ya casi lo tenemos -dijo la doctora, la sonrisa en el rostro de aura era la más grande que le había visto, y lo escuchamos un llanto un gran llanto, creo que a los tres nos dolería la cara de la sonrisa que teníamos, por las mejillas de aura corrieron lagrimas

-ve jasper -le dijo ella, jasper camino nervioso, vi como se llevaron al bebe para limpiarlo, no tardaron mucho, lo trajo de vuelta una enfermera se lo acerco a aura

-has tenido un hermoso niño -dijo la enfermera, era un niño!

-hola mi amor -dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos le beso su cabecita

-es hermoso chicos -nos dijo ella – cuídenlo mucho y muchas gracias, la enfermera no lo acerco jasper lo tomo en brazos ya que a mí me temblaban y era un bebe hermoso, y mis lagrimas ahora si salieron pero de felicidad

-no tienes que agradecer, nos estas dando en mejor regalo del mundo -le dije, cuando me sentí algo más segura, la enfermera de los brazos de jasper lo paso a los míos, fue increíble, sentir su cuerpecito calientito, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y esa sensación de estar completa y de calor que calienta el alma que había sentido con jaclyn y jaden lo estaba sintiendo, el era tan mío como ellos. Cuando la enfermera se estaba llevando al bebe para los cuneros, las maquinas comenzaron a sonar

-no puedo detener la hemorragia!... -escuche que dijo la doctora y no supe mas, nos sacaron a jasper y a mí del quirófano. Yo lloraba y era de felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza jasper me abrazo, pasaron 10 minutos cuando la doctora salió

-no pudimos detener la hemorragia su corazón dejo de funcionar, lo siento acaba de fallecer -nos dijo la doctora

-gracias, doctora-dijo jasper

Lo siguiente fue todo el show de los tramites los chicos estaban preparando el funeral cuando llego su abogado

-disculpen ustedes son isabella swan y jasper whitlock -nos pregunto

-si somos nosotros -contesto jasper

-bien, aura dejo los documentos de adopción solo falta que los firmen -nos dijo tendiéndonos los papeles y una pluma, el primero en firmar fue jasper yo no lo dude firme

-ok todo está en orden lo que dejo aura para el niño se le entregara al cumplir la mayoría de edad -nos dijo nosotros solo asentimos

- ella quería que su funeral nadie fuera de negro quería que todos fueran de blanco el negro se le hacia un color muy deprimente -nos dijo

Un par de horas después jasper me obligo a irme a dormir así que así lo hice bueno hicimos el tuvo que venir conmigo, como es la vida en un momento me convertí en madre de nuevo un momento mi vida había vuelto a cambiar para bien y a la vez la iba a extrañar había sido una gran amiga y me dio el mejor regalo del mundo un hijo.

A la mañana siguiente regresamos al hospital, los chicos se estaba encargando de los tramites del funeral que sería en la tarde, jasper y yo fuimos a los cuneros, y ahí estaba, una enfermera se nos acerco

-ya tienen el nombre -pregunto jasper y yo asentimos lo habíamos hablado

-se llama Timothy whitlock swan -le dije, lo anoto en una gran carpeta

Su funeral fue rápido todos de blanco en la noche ya con los niños en la casa teníamos que explicarles que tendrían otro hermanito

-jaden, jaclyn queremos hablar con ustedes -les dijo jasper

-ok que pasa papa -preguntaron

-bueno mañana tendrán un hermanito -les dije

-ya va nacer el bebe -pregunto jaden

-no otro hermanito aparte del que está dentro de su mama -dijo jasper

-pero como -pregunto jaclyn

-bueno mis amores, es un bebe y necesita una familia y nosotros seremos esa familia verdad no les gustaría tener dos hermanitos que cuidar y con los cuales jugar -pregunte lo pensaron por un momento ellos solo asintieron

-bueno pues así va a ser también va ser parte de nuestra familia – dijo jasper

- que es niño o niña -pregunto jaden sonreí

-es un niño -le dije en la cara de los niños se dibujo una sonrisa

-y como se llama -pregunto jaclyn

-Timothy -le dijo jasper

-tim -dijeron ambos sonriendo

-exacto -dije yo

-ya lo quiero conocer -dijo jaden

-yo también -dijo jaclyn

-sí y lo vamos a cuidar y a jugar con el -dijeron ambos

-si bueno ahora está muy chiquito pero con el tiempo podrán jugar con el -les dije, ellos nos abrazaron cuando se separaron de nosotros, pusieron su mano en mi vientre

-has escuchado no solo seremos 3 hermanos seremos 4 -dijeron ambos y como si el bebe entendiera se movió

Los niños subieron a dormir, jasper y yo también

-jasper te has dado cuanta que no tenemos nada para el bebe más que algo de ropa, ni pañales, biberones y esas cosas nada de nada -le dije

-hasta ahorita lo vengo pensando mañana, compramos lo que necesitemos -me dijo

-puedes creerlo otro bebe -le dije

- siento que estoy soñando , la verdad cuando lo tome en mis brazos sentí la misma calidez que cuando tome en brazos a los niños , lo mismo que sentí y he sentido cada vez que el bebe se mueve o cuando escuche su corazón exactamente lo mismo -me dijo sonriendo tenia y le creía cuando miro a tim por primera vez cuando lo cargo y ahora que está hablando de él en sus ojos había una chispa que solo había visto , cuando ve a sus hijos , cuando le dije que estaba embarazada , cuando siente los movimientos del bebe y cuando lo ha cargado , la misma mirada llena de luz que cuando habla de sus hijos, le sonreí

-lo sé en tus ojos lo veo, la misma chispa que cuando ves a los niños a cuando tocas mi vientre la misma -le dije sonriendo

-lo amo y es increíble como puedes en un instante enamorarte -me dijo

-si me paso lo mismo, la calidez y la ternura que he sentido con los niños con el bebe la misma es mío jasper -le dije

-lo es, es nuestro tu tenias una gran sonrisa llena de amor lucias preciosa -me dijo

Dormimos tranquilamente.

Llegamos temprano al hospital, Alice me había hecho un gran favor fue a comprar todo lo que nos faltaba. Yo estaba emocionada, asustada muchas emociones encontradas, no sabían nada de bebes de cómo cuidarlos. En la sala de espera estaban rose, Emmet y esme.

-hola, emocionados –pregunto esme

-si –dijimos ambos

-otro bebe en la familia que alegría –dijo rose

-hay hermanita estas creciendo –me dijo Emmet con melancolía, yo solo le sonreí

- y como se va a llamar –pregunto rose

-Timothy –le dijo jasper con una gran sonrisa

-es un nombre muy bonito –dijo esme

- y los niños como lo tomaron chicos –pregunto rose

-bueno la verdad es que lo tomaron de maravilla –les dije aun me sorprendía esperaba no se preguntas no se

-si me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que tendrían dudas –dijo jasper

Nos sentamos unos minutos. Estábamos algo impacientes una doctora se acerco

-Sr. y Sra. Whitlock, su bebe está listo para ir a casa felicidades –nos dijo con una sonrisa

-todo está bien –pregunte

-perfectamente, esta mas que sano –nos dijo

Mi sonrisa era grande me dolían la cara de tanto sonreír, al cabo de media hora Alice llego con una maletita , y fuimos por él , la enfermera la puso algo de la ropita que compro Alice . Me lo entrego se sentía tan bien tenerlo en brazos.

-es hermoso verdad –le dije a jasper, mirando al bebe

-mucho nuestro hijo –dijo el

Todos fuimos a casa

-niños vengan a conocer a su hermano –les dije sentándome en el sillón con el bebe aun en brazos

-está muy pequeñito – dijo jaclyn

-es verdad –dijo jaden

- va tardar mucho en crecer mami –pregunto jaclyn todos soltaron una risita

-un poco hermosa –le dijo

-lo podemos tocar –pregunto jaden, lo veían como si se fuera a romper, yo solo asentí, acariciaron su carita, luego jaclyn le di un besito en su cabecita, jaden hiso lo mismo, era algo hermoso, jasper tenía una gran sonrisa y apuesto que la mía estaba igual

-hola soy tu hermano mayor y yo te voy a enseñar a jugar a la pelota –le dijo jaden mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas de felicidad que querían salir

-y yo soy jaclyn tu hermana mayor y siempre te voy a cuidar y querer u jugaremos contigo pero mama dice que tienes que crecer –le dijo jaclyn, pude ver que esme si había soltado unas lagrimas.

Después de un rato se lo entregue a jasper, tomamos fotos reímos creo que timy paso por todos los brazos de la familia.

Ya en la noche llego la hora de dormir, Alice había comprado un par de moisés para los bebes y lo recostamos ahí

-lo puedes creer –me pregunto estando ya abrazados en la cama

-no es increíble lo mucho que lo amo ya –le dije

-yo también –me dijo besando mi cuello

-bueno hay que dormir porque creo que no lo aremos mucho –me dijo

-te amo jasper estamos formando una familia hermosa -le dije

-también te amo y si pronto seremos una gran familia –me dijo

La última semana había sido pesada un bebe en casa era un trabajo difícil pero valía la pena, aunque en estos momentos me sentía tan impotente, no sabía cuando lloraba por el sueño o cuando era hambre o el pañal o cólicos y eso me hace sentir mal muy mal. Era un bebe muy lindo tenía un poco de cabello que era café, y unos ojos muy lindos aunque todavía no sabíamos que color serian realmente el doctor dijo que pueden cambiarle

Porque lloras no se qué es lo que tienes estas limpio , ya comiste no quieres dormir –le dije al bebe , jasper entro al cuarto

Que pasa por que llora me pregunto

No sé por qué jasper –le dije tomo al niño lo aruño un momento y se calmo , yo lo llevaba haciendo más de 10 minutos

Jasper yo hice lo mismo por 10 minutos , y nada soy una madre terrible se supone que yo tengo que saber que le pasa a mi bebe y me quedo en blanco –le dije , con un nudo en la garganta

Bella cariño…-pero no lo deje terminar me encerré en el baño me senté y no pude evitar llorar

Bella amor sal y habla con migo eres un gran madre por favor sal –me dijo no le respondí nada

**JASPER POV **

La vida nos había dado un gran regalo aparte del que ya venía en camino y era feliz muy feliz tenía 3 hijos a los que amaba con todo y uno más en camino una esposa hermosa y maravillosa que me ama y que yo amo.

Bella había tenido uno que otro problema con el bebe no sabía por qué lloraba y eso la lastimaba toda la semana estuvo optimista pero hoy creo que verdaderamente le afecto, dijo que es una mala madre y se encerró en el baño podía escucharla llorar y odiaba que llorara. No me quiso abrir la puerta, asi que necesitaba refuerzos y la única que podía ayudarme era mi mama así que tenía que llamarla

-mama –le dijo en cuanto contesto

-que pasa jasper –me pregunto

-necesito tu ayuda –le dije

-ok dime que pasa me estas preocupando –me dijo

-es bella –le dije

-que pasa con ella –me pregunto

-está encerrada en el baño cree que es una mala madre por qué no pude calmar al bebe –le dije, soltó un suspiro

-voy para ya jasper –me dijo

-gracias mama –le dije

-no me agradezcas –me dijo y colgó

No tardo mucho en llegar subió al cuarto

-cariño ve con los niños abajo –me dijo

-estás segura –le pregunte

-si cariño yo me encargo –me dijo

-gracias mama –le dije y baje con los niños que estaba en el jardín

**ESME POV **

Me quede sola en el cuarto tome aire y me acerque a la puerta del baño, podía entender lo que sentía bella, toque la puerta pero nadie contesto

-bella soy esme por favor sal tenemos que hablar –le dije suavemente

-esme en sí no creo que haiga mucho que decir sé que soy mala madre –me dijo suspire

-ven y habla conmigo yo más que nadie te entiendo lo viví –le dije eso pareció convencerla ya que salió del baño

-hola esme –me dijo sonrojada

-hola ven siéntate conmigo –le dije sentándome en la cama-bien ahora dime que pasa

-no sé qué es lo que le pasa a timy, se supone que debo saberlo soy su mama, estoy siendo mala madre y lo más seguro es que cuando nazca el bebe me pase lo mismo –me dijo

-es normal y no me veas así es normal mira cuando jasper y rose nacieron me paso lo mismo no entendía que pasaba con ellos, y me sentía la peor madre del mundo y supongo que es como te sientes –le pregunto ella asintió

- si esme me siento así ciento que le estoy fallando a timy y a aura –me dijo

-quítate esa idea de la mente, esto es temporal bella tienes una semana con timy ok tienes que calmarte no eres mala madre solo te falta aprender conocerlo poco a poco y sabrás que le pasa, y poco a poco se van a sincronizar ok –le dije

-eso crees –me pregunto

-no lo creo lo sé, y si tienes miedo de que pase con el bebe te entiendo nada te puede asegurar que te pasara lo mismo pero también sería normal, cuando nació Edward me paso era tan diferente, bueno cada bebe lo es rose, jasper y Edward cada uno fue un bebe diferente –le dije

-entonces no soy mala madre –me pregunto

-no, no lo eres el simple hecho de tener miedo a serlo te convierte en buena madre, también tienes que calmarte si tu estas preocupada o estresada no solo te afecta a ti también a timy y al bebe-le dije

-gracias esme entre en pánico –me dijo

-no hay de que casi todas pasamos por lo mismo y tu además tienes las hormonas revolucionadas –le dije

-si –me dijo dándome una media sonrisa

-bueno espero que esta plática te deje más tranquila –le dije

Después de eso regrese a la casa, bien lo dijo Carlisle bella me necesitaba para guiarla

**BELLA POV **

Después de la plática con esme quede más tranquila, tenía muchos miedos pero supongo que es normal, después de pasar un agradable rato en familia, subimos a acostarnos.

-siento lo que paso hoy –le dije cuando ya estábamos acostados en la cama

-no te preocupes ok pero creo que tienes que hablar conmigo bella tienes que entender de una buena vez que no estás sola ok –me dijo serio pero no enojado

-tienes razón, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan tan rápido no quiero que tu preocupes pero tienes razón tengo que empezar a abrirme –le dije , el me sonrió

-solo me ha tomado más de 5 años –me dijo acariciando me rostro

-estoy asustada jasper de muchas cosas, el parto tener 2 bebes en casa ser buena madre, son cosas como esa las que me tienen aterrada –le dije

-no tienes que tener miedo, lo del parto lo podemos hablar con Emily, sobre tener dos recién nacidos en casa bueno me tienes a mi podemos hacerlo juntos y lo de ser buena madre, hermosa eres la mejor mama que conozco lo has hecho bien muy bien debo decir la prueba está en jaden y jaclyn –me dijo

-realmente lo crees –le pregunte

-no lo creo lo se así que tranquila –me dijo basándome

-te amo –le dije

-yo también hermosa –me dijo y me quede dormida más relajada

Ya habían pasado varias semanas en 2 semanas tendría al bebe ya teníamos todo, en cuanto a Timothy esme tenía razón solo era cosa de conocernos todo iba muy bien , ya casi tenia los 2 meses de nacido ,tiene unos hermosos ojos grises iguales a los de aura , era un niño muy lindo tranquilo , jaclyn y jaden aman a su hermano en cuanto llegan de la escuela lo buscan ,lo cargan, le hablan , jasper estaba igual en cuanto llega de trabajar saluda a sus tres hijos y yo bueno estoy completamente enamorada de timy

No podía dormir bueno últimamente me costaba por el bebe, me pare de la cama sin despertar a jasper y me senté en el sillón, al cabo de un rato comencé a sentir dolor pero no me preocupe la doctora dijo que semanas antes del parto había contracciones falsas. Lo deje pasar al cabo de un par de horas un dolor mucho mas punzante me despertó ok esto ya no parecía ser normal, dolía y bastante me pare para despertar a jasper solo fue cosa de que me pare cuando lo sentí liquido entre mis piernas se me acababa de romper la fuente ok tenía que calmarme tenía que despertarlo.

-jasper despierta –le dije moviéndolo un poco

-que pasa- me pregunto adormilado

-ok cariño no quiero que te espantes pero se me acaba de romper la fuente –le dije fue como si le hubiera echado un balde de agua helada

-ok… ok mm... Necesitamos la maleta, hablarle a alguien por los niños –me dijo algo nervioso

-esta bien jasper relájate, primero me voy a cambiar -le dije y así lo hice me puse ropa cómoda, no despertamos a los niños jasper llamo a Sue, no tardo mucho en llegar

-como te sientes –me pregunto Sue en cuanto llego

-duele pero nada que hasta ahora no pueda manejar –le dije

-ok yo cuido de los niños –me dijo

-gracias –le dije

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos –dijo jasper

-esta nerviosa –me pregunto de camino al hospital

-si un poco –le dije

-ya somos 2 –me dijo, besando mi mano. Ya en el hospital Emily me checo

-bueno tienes 4 cm de dilatación vas muy rápido –me dijo

-pero todo está bien verdad –pregunto jasper

-si tranquilo, al paso que va no tardara mucho –nos dijo

Si creí que el dolor que sentía en la casa era fuerte el que tenía en estos momentos era insoportable, eran más dolorosas y mas seguidas

-te duele mucho verdad –me dijo jasper quien no había soltado mi mano

-es quedarse cortos –le dije

-se pasara –me dijo no muy seguro

-como vamos –pregunto Emily cuando entro en el cuarto

- quiero la epidural! –le dije

-bueno veamos si ya podemos dártela –me dijo me volvió a revisar

-y bien dígame que si –le dije

-lo siento pero te falta un poco –me dijo creo que si mi mirada matase ella estaría muerta, nos dejo solos de nuevo, conforme paso el tiempo el dolor era insoportable

-respira como en el curso –me dijo jasper pero no estaba funcionando, una enfermera entro para checar mis vitales, paso más tiempo cuando el dolor era tan insoportable que quería llorar entro de nuevo Emily me reviso

-y bien ya puede tener la epidural –pregunto jasper

-si ya puede en un momento mando a alguien para ponérsela –nos dijo

-ya te la van aponer hermosa –me dijo jasper limpiando mi frente

-se habían tardado –le dije, unos minutos después entro una doctora que hiso que me pusiera en posición fetal y me puso la epidural yo aperaba sentir la gran aguja pero no, minutos después los dolores desaparecieron amo la epidural vendito quien la invento deberían hacer un monumento en su honor enserio

-ya está mejor –me pregunto jasper

-mucho –le dije en medio de un suspiro

-me alegro no me gusta verte con dolor y no poder hacer nada por ti –me dijo

-lo sé –le dije dándole un sonrisa

-y como le vamos a poner –me pregunto

-si es niño me gustaría Carlisle –me dijo jasper

-ok a mi me gustaría Jack –le dije así se llamaba mi abuelo

-ok si es niño será Jack Carlisle –me dijo

-me gusta Jack Carlisle whitlock swan –le dije

- si a mí también y si es niña –me pregunto yo sonreí había estado pensando en un nombre

-hagamos algo tu escoge un nombre –le dije

-ok a mi me justa Joan a si se llamaba la abuela de mi mama –me dijo – y el tuyo cual es

-es secreto –le dije –cuando nazca te digo

-mmm… ok

Platicamos en lo que el tiempo pasaba

-bueno estamos listos para pujar, pero como no sientes las contracciones en esta maquinita cuando se encienda la luz roja es cuando tendrás que hacer lo ok –me dijo

-ok –le dije estaba nerviosa

-bueno comencemos –me dijo- papa ponte detrás de ella –le dijo a jasper así que quede prácticamente sentada con jasper sentado a tras mío

-ok bella puja –me dijo y así lo hice por no sé cuánto tiempo estaba cansada –vamos puja de nuevo –me dijo Emily

-no ya estoy tan cansada –le dije

-vamos amor lo estas asiendo muy bien –me dijo jasper

-ok –le dije y puje con todas mis fuerzas

-vamos ya puedo ver su cabeza –me dijo Emily seguí pujando

-no ya no mas no puedo –les dije

-vamos bella lo estas logrando falta poco para que conozcas a tu bebe –me dijo Emily

-si hermosa vamos ya no falta tanto –me dijo jasper

-bien –le dije y volví a pujar

-solo un par más bella y lo tendrás contigo –dijo la doctora

-dios! Jasper te amo pero en estos momentos me estoy replanteando si tu y yo volveremos a hacer el amor por que esto es agotador –le dije la enfermera y la doctora sonrieron, y la cara de jasper era tan cómica – o a quien engaño el sexo entre tú y yo es fantástico eso sería un castigo ok olvídalo-le dije la enfermera y Emily rieron

-ok puja –me dijo y lo hice

-bien en el próximo pujido nacerá, así que prepárense para conocer a su bebe –dijo la doctora

-vamos cariño falta poco –me dijo jasper besando mi cuello

-ok bella puja…-me dijo Emily puje con todas mis fuerzas sentí que algo salió de mi

-ok aquí esta –dijo escuche como lloraba estaba bien – papa quieres cortar el cordón –pregunto a jasper

-si –dijo jasper se bajo de la cama con cuidado

-es una niña amor –me dijo jasper con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose con un bultito color rosa en los brazos mis lagrimas hace rato que estaban presentes me la dio la tome en mis brazos era hermosa tenía algo cabellito chocolate como el mío sus ojitos tenían un color verde muy parecido al de jasper y jaclyn

-es hermosa jasper –le dije en medio de lagrimas

-lo es te amo bella gracias el mejor regalo –me dijo jasper basando mi frente

-bienvenida al mundo carlyne Joan whitlock swan-le dije besando su cabecita

-bueno nos tenemos que llevar a la niña para hacerle las pruebas normales, felicidades chicos –nos dijo Emily se la entregue

-gracias Emily –dijo jasper

-como te sientes –me pregunto jasper

-cansada pero feliz –le dije

- lo hiciste fenomenal –me dijo

-se parece a ti –me dijo

-no creo tienes buenos genes –le dije

-no enserio se parece a ti –me dijo

-ok creo que es hora de llamar a la familia –le dije

-ok primero llamo a Sue –me dijo salió un momento diez minutos después entro al cuarto

-hay que llamar a los demás –le dije pero como si la hubiéramos invocado entro rose

-ya nació –pregunto nada mas al entrar

-si rose –le dijo jasper

- y por qué no nos avisaron –pregunto

-era muy tarde –le dije

-aun así como estas –me pregunto

-bien cansada pero bien –le dije

- y como te enteraste si estábamos por marcarte –le pregunto jasper

-llevo una hora aquí pero tenía un paciente en quirófano por eso, pero cuando Salí Emily me dijo que estaban aquí -nos dijo

-ok bueno hay que llamar a los demás –dijo jasper

-y el bebe como esta –pregunto, yo le sonreí

-es muy bien fue niña rose –le dije en medio de un sollozo, se le formo una sonrisa en los labios pero sus ojos tenían lagrimas ella sabía de que hablaba

-niña –dijo ella con un par de lagrimas yo asentí

-ok de que me estoy perdiendo –pregunto jasper viéndonos a ambas

-es que hace unos meses hicimos una puesta Carlisle estaba seguro de que era niña y rose y yo dijimos que sería niño todo el tiempo me dijo que era niña –le dije en medio de lagrimas rose estaba igual que yo

-o ya lo entiendo –dijo jasper con una sonrisa

-como se va a llamar –pregunto ella sentándose en una de las sillas

-se llama carlyne Joan whitlock swan –le dije

-si porque carlyne –pregunto jasper

-lo busque es una variante en femenino para Carlisle –le dije

-le hubiera gustado –dijo jasper

Llamamos a toda la familia todos quedaron encantados

-hola linda felicidades a ambos –nos dijo demitri que venía con Kate

-gracias –dijimos jasper y yo

-la fuimos a ver a los cuneros y es hermosa –me dijo Kate

-sí lo es –le dije

-bueno supongo que en unos 6 meses estaremos en la misma posición dijo demitri –yo sonreí

-o sea como –le pregunte

-vamos a ser papas –nos dijo

-muchas felicidades chicos –le dije

-si enserio es algo increíble –dijo jasper

-gracias –dijeron ellos

-bueno queríamos pedirles algo –les dijimos jasper y yo

-ok de que se trata –preguntaron

-les gustaría ser los padrinos de carlyne –pregunte

-o claro que si sería un honor –nos dijeron, jasper y yo lo habíamos hablado y nos pareció que era lo correcto de timy serian Marcus y Sue no pensamos en los chicos porque de jaden y de jaclyn eran Alice y Edward y rose y por automático Emmet

Pasaron 2 meses después del nacimiento de carlyne, timy tenía 4 meses y como dijo esme ambos eran muy distintos, jaden y jaclyn amaban a sus hermanos y les encantaba cuidarlos y jugar con ellos. Jasper estaba enamorado de sus 4 hijos al igual que yo era la razón de nuestra vida yo solo sabía algo que los amaba con toda el alma y que a quien se le ocurriera hacer les daño a mis hijos lo mato. En estos 2 meses me había propuesto bajar el peso ganado en el embarazo, solo había 2 kilos que no querían irse pero estaba bien siempre fui baja de peso así qu kilos no me molestaban no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Alice y rose ya que cuando pude volver a la normalidad me dieron el teléfono de su instructora dijeron que eso fue el secreto de no perder su figura en el embarazo.

Hoy rose y yo iríamos al restaurante favorito de Carlisle, el me lo dijo en su nota que cuando pudiera tomar una copa después del embarazo brindarnos por él y pagáramos nuestra apuesta.

-hola rose –le dije cuando llego

-hola bella –me saludo

-como estas –le pregunte

-bien –me dijo

-aquí estamos lo prometido era deuda –le dije

-si no esperaba que fuera de esta forma pero ni modo –me dijo

-si lo extraño me imagino lo que hubiera dicho cuando nació carlyne -le dije sonriendo

-si nos hubiera hecho burlado diciéndonos que él había tenido la razón todo el tiempo –me dijo

-si bueno brindemos por el –le dije

-si por ese hombre que uf que amábamos tanto y que tenia la razón-dijo rose

-si por él, por Carlisle, papa –le dije

Había sido el año más difícil de mi vida me quitaron algo que era parte de mi alguien a quien yo amaba pero también me dieron 2 personitas que amaba y que por ellas daría la vida. Pero así era la vida llena de momentos buenos y malos y no podía esperar por vivir más

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chicas espero les haiga gustado el cap., todavía queda historia por contar **

**Por fis déjenme un rewiev si? Ya saben que amo leerlos son algo que me hace feliz y me motiva mi mayor recompensa. Ya saben para que me digan que opinan del Cap. , si les gusto o no, sugerencias cualquier cosa **

**Quiero agradecer a: ****marieisahale**

**María: jajaj si que era rico por algo era uno de los hombres más importantes del país, y sobre lo de la llamada no era de la doctora a aunque para este punto ya lo sabes, pero le atinaste no sería uno si no 2 bebes. Muchas gracias por leer **

**Fabiola: si a mí también me gustaría poder contestarte los comentarios, y si lo mate jejeje ya era algo planeado desde el principio pero me dolió hacerlo y si jasper es un amor, muchas gracias por leer.**

**MIELCULLENBLACK: aquí lo tienes perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer. **

**Y también agradezco a mis lectoras fantasmas y a quienes dejan sus favoritos y alertas muchas…. Gracias enserio **

**Nos leemos pronto las quiere by cinti **


End file.
